Harry Potter and the Abusive Childhood
by fleo1994
Summary: Harry Potter is 6 years old. Harry Potter's parents were murdered. Harry Potter is a wizard. Harry Potter's aunt and uncle don't like wizards. Harry Potter is abused. Harry Potter needs help. Warning! There is abuse in this book. Also, I own none of the characters. Down the road I may or may not add characters of my own but for the most part J.K. Rowling owns them! Hope
1. chapter 1

Harry woke up on August 3rd, 1986 at 6 in the morning by his Aunt's yelling. He groaned and sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

'Why can't I ever sleep in?' He thought to himself.

He would never dare to say that out loud. He would get smacked across the face. He isn't allowed to ask questions, especially ones like that.

It was dark in his cupboard so he felt around for his glasses. He didn't find them until he heard a crunch. He picked them up and saw that they were broken.

'No! They're going to kill me. That's the second time this year!' He thought.

With a bang to his door he jumped and stood up quickly only to hit his head on the ceiling of the small cupboard. He felt is head and and lookedbat his hand to find red sticky stuff that he knew all too well.

His aunt opened his cupboard and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out.

"Why aren't you making breakfast? You know damned well that Vernon has work in an hour. You should've been up a half hour ago!" She yelled at him and spanked his bottom. "Go!"

Harry ran to the kitchen with tears in the back of his eyes. First he ran to the sink and washed the blood off of his hands. Then he went to the fridge and got out the eggs and opened the freezer for the bacon. He dragged his step stool to the counter and started cracking the eggs. Once done he brought the stool and the eggs to the stove.

"He'll be awake in ten minutes boy. Hurry up or else I'll tell him. Don't you dare burn them this time."

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Sorry Aunt Petunia." He whispered back loud enough for her to hear.

Harry finished cooking 10 minutes later right before his uncle's alarm stopped beeping. He placed the food on three plates and placed the plates on the table and stepped away.

"Aunt Petunia, my glasses broke and I'm bleeding on my head." Harry told his Aunt.

Petunia looked at his nephew and saw the gash on his forehead and smirked. "I'm not buying you new glasses just for them to get broken again. Go find some tape. As for your head go clean it up yourself before you get blood on my floor."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said and rushed to the bathroom. He stuck his head under the sink as his uncle opened the door and grabbed him, making him jump and hitting his head hard on the metal.

His uncle dragged him back to the kitchen and pushed him onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing boy? You are supposed to go to your cupboard after you make breakfast!" Vernon raised his hand and hit Harry hard across his face. Harry started to whimper from the sting on his cheek and the new gash on his forehead from the sink.

"S-sorry Uncle Vernon. I-I was cleaning my head. I'm b-bleeding." Harry mumbled to his uncle.

"I-I-I don't bloody care!" He screamed to his nephew. He looked at his head and then watched as a drop hit the floor. "How dare you get your dirty blood on our floor!"

Just then Harry's cousin, Dudley, came downstairs and smiled at the sight in front of him. "Hello Mummy. Hello father. May I help?" He asked with a smirk to Harry. Petunia awed at his manners.

"Go on Dudders. Give him a good kick." Vernon said cheerfully to his son.

Dudley stood beside Harry and looked down at him and smiled. He pulled his leg back and released it as hard as he could right at Harry's chest. Harry cried out in pain.

"Please! Please Uncle Vernon I didn't mean to! It's not my fault! Stop it!" Harry screamed.

"You ungrateful brat! I open my home for you after your bloody parents got themselves killed and you yell at me?" He spit at Harry. "Go on Dudley. Give him a kick to his face. The bruise will clear before school starts."

Dudley's eyes lit up and he went back in front of Harry. His leg pulled back and he kicked with as much force as he could and hit Harry right in the lip. Harry was crying out in pain and couldn't hold back his tears. Dudley didn't stop. Next was to Harry's nose and everyone heard a pop indicating that his nose was broke. Then Dudley kicked his back multiple times. All Vernon did was look at Harry with a smile.

Vernon grabbed a piece of bacon and waved it in front of Harry's face. "No food for a week boy." He laughed at Harry. Vernon patted Dudley's back. "Good one Duddy. One more and make it good."

Dudley pulled back and let go right to Harry's temple. Harry went unconscious as he heard his Uncle's and cousin's frightening laugh.

Harry woke up hours later back under his cover. He was beginning to wonder if it was just a dream but as he stretched and cried out in pain he knew it wasn't.

'I haven't gotten beaten that badly in a month.' Harry thought to himself.

Petunia heard Harry cry and went to the door. "Come out now." She yelled. She watched as Harry came out slowly and in pain. "Go wash your face and cut the grass. Pick up the sticks first this time. Hurry up."

Harry didn't answer and just went straight to the bathroom. He walked to the mirror and gasped at the boy looking at him.

'I never looked this badly after a beating.' He thought.

Harry normally had black messy hair with green eyes. He had his broken glasses on his face and he noticed that someone taped them up. Under the hair on his forehead was a lightning shaped scar.

Now as Harry looked at himself he was unrecognizable. He had a bruise on his temple and by the looks of it, part of it will still be there by the time he starts school. His nose was crooked from the impact from Dudley's fat foot. The left side of his face was beet red from getting smacked by his uncle. His right side of his face was bruised up and there was a cut on the corner of his mouth. He didn't even want to think of what his back looked like.

After washing his face he stepped out of the bathroom and put on his old holey shoes and went outside with a bag for the twigs.

Usually before he started his outside work he would hide in a bush and rest and eat. When he would pick up after his cousin he would take the sandwich crusts off of his plate and hide it in his pocket and then hide it outside.

So he went to his bush and sat down in it. He found his sandwich bag and opened it and reached inside of it only to find nothing. He slowly looked down to see holes in his bag.

Some small critter found his bag and ate his crusts that he just got from yesterday. He hasn't eaten in 4 days and he would have to wait a week longer eat again.

He started crying uncontrollably. He was far away from the open window so his aunt couldn't hear him.

"Why does everyone hate me so much? Surely my Mummy and Daddy wouldn't treat me like this. Why can't I have parents? Why can't I be loved." He said outloud but still not loud enough for his aunt to hear.

"What did you say boy?" A man said quietly to Harry, making Harry jump.

Harry looked up and before him stood a tall man with long blond hair and grey eyes. The man was wearing a long black cloak.

Next to him stood a boy around Harry's age with the same features as the man. He also had on a cloak but bright green. The boy had a frown on his face as he was looking at Harry.

Holding the small boy's hand was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had on a cloak, like the other two, but her's was dark purple. She had a look of concern on her face as she looked over Harry's bruised covered face.

Harry crawled backwards in fear but before he could the tall man knelt down to Harry.

"What's your name?" The man said.

Harry looked into the mans gray eyes and said, "H-Harry Potter, sir."

The strange people's eyes grew wider as Lucius raised his hand towards Harry's forehead.

 **So I hope you all like my first chapter. If you see any mistakes or have anything I should do differently please let me know in the comments! If you like it also please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

The man swooped his hand across Harry's forehead, moving his hair away, and there stood the lightning shaped scar. The man and woman both gasped.

"Who do you live with?" The man asked him.

"My Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley." Harry said. He wanted to ask him who he was but he shut his mouth. He's not allowed to ask questions and he can only talk when spoken to.

"How did you get hurt?" The woman knelt down and asked him. She gently put her hand on Harry's cheek and Harry visibly flinched.

"Uh well I umm, I fell down the stairs." Harry said.

"Well have you gone to a healer?" The young boy asked him.

"A healer? Like a doctor? I've never been to a doctor before." Harry said bashfully.

"Did anyone look at your bruises and scratches to make sure you're not hurt?" Lucius asked him.

"No. Aunt Petunia told me to go wash my face so no one would see the blood and then I had to come outside to cut the grass." After Harry said that he looked at the grass and his eyes grew bigger. "Well it was nice talking but I need to cut the grass before my Uncle comes home." Harry flinched at the word 'uncle' and it did not go unnoticed.

Harry stood up and yelped in pain from his back and started to walk away. Before he got too far the man grabbed him and brought him back and lifted his shirt up to see his back. The man, the woman and the young boy all gasped again. It was obvious to all three that someone was hurting Harry.

The man looked at the woman and his son and noticed they both had tears in their eyes. Then he just looked at his son and imagined the same bruises and scratches on him and the man couldn't bear to think about it so he turned back to Harry.

"You're not going anywhere boy. I want to get you checked out." The man said and he waved his hand, which was holding a stick, and the grass was cut and the sticks were neatly piled. "Will your aunt notice if you're gone for a little while?"

"I don't know. She will be angry if she finds out though." Harry said.

The man nodded. "Narcissa, send Madam Pomfrey a patronus and tell her to meet us at the small park in Surrey. Tell her we don't have time to go there or to St. Mungo's."

"Yes, Lucius." The lady said. She grabbed her stick, which was different than the man's. A white and misty ferret came out of the stick and Harry's eyes widen. She whispered something to the stick and the mist went away.

The man smiled at Harry. "Have you never seen magic before? Well you probably have before your parents died. Obviously your muggle relatives can't do magic." The man laughed.

"M-magic? Like real magic? Magic's not real, sir." Harry said with a confused look on his face.

Lucius's looked at him. "Yes it is. Your parents could do magic too. Your aunt and uncle had to have told you that."

"My parents?" Harry looked up to Lucius.

"Harry, how did your parents die?" Lucius asked.

"They got into a car accident because my father was too drunk." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Rage came across Lucius's face but he decided not to say anything about his parents right now. "You're a wizard Harry. So is my son Draco." Lucius patted Draco's back, indicating for him to say something.

"Hello. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco says to Harry and holds out his hand for Harry to shake it.

Harry looks at the boy's face and then at his hand. He smiles at the boy and takes his hand and shakes it. "Hello I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco gave Harry a smile back.

"Come boys. We're off to the park to wait for Pomfrey." Lucius said and grabbed their hands.

On the way to the park, Lucius and Narcissa tried to get Harry to tell them more about how he got his bruises.

"So Harry when did you fall down the stairs?" Narcissa asked him.

"Today." Harry answered simply.

"What did your aunt and uncle do when you fell?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. I passed out." Harry said.

"What did you do when you woke up?" Narcissa asked.

"My aunt told me to wash my face and cut the grass." Harry said.

By the time they stopped asking the questions, Narcissa was silently crying and Lucius was rubbing her back.

"Go play until she gets here. Be careful." Lucius said and watched Draco run off. He turned to Harry. "Aren't you going to play, Harry."

"I'm not allowed to."

Narcissa stood up more and looked at Harry. "Haven't you ever been to a park dear?"

"Yes. My aunt and uncle would bring Dudley here. I would sit by that tree over there and watch them play."

"They never let you play?" Lucius asked.

"No."

"Go play with Draco, Harry. I give you permission." Narcissa said.

"What if Uncle Vernon finds out?" Harry asked.

"To hell with him!" Lucius yelled, getting a smack on the arm from Narcissa.

"Lucius! Watch what you're saying around the boy!" Narcissa said.

Harry ran along and started to climb the playground with Draco while Lucius and Narcissa watched and talked.

"What are we going to do, Lucius?" Narcissa asked. "It's obvious that he's being abused by those damned muggles."

Lucius looked at her and wiped a tear. "We go to Dumbledore. He better not have known about this."

"He's going to wonder why you care. We were on the His side. What are you going to tell him."

"I'll tell him the truth. I-" Before Lucius said anything, Harry came running to him and hid on the ground. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"M-my Uncle Vernon. That's his car. He will know. He will know I'm here and having f-fun. I should have never came here." Harry cried. Narcissa rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Harry. He won't hurt you." She said sweetly to him. Harry said nothing but looked at the woman with tears.

'If only she knew.' Harry thought. 'Maybe if I run there fast he won't noice.'

Harry started running to the road and he wouldn't stop despite the calls from behind. He ran and ran until he was in the middle of the road and he stopped. He stared ahead of him at a car that was coming towards him. Harry couldn't think or move. It was 5 feet away when Lucius came up to him and waved his stick.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried out and Harry went into the air. The car stopped abruptly and stared at Harry floating. Lucius put Harry down next to him. The man came out of his car and went to Lucius to ask what was happening but before he could, Lucius pointed his stick at the man and said, "Obliviate."

Lucius turned to Harry and scolded him. "Harry what were you thinking? You could have gotten badly hurt or killed!"

Harry started crying more and took a step away from the man and flinched. "P-please don't hit me!"

Lucius's face fell. "I swear to Merlin, Harry, I'll never hit you." Lucius picked up Harry and hugged him gently. Harry stiffened.

'He's hugging me? I've never been hugged.'

Harry relaxed and hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. Narcissa came up to them and rubbed Harry's back.

Lucius let the boy down and Harry noticed the tears there as well. "Let's go sit down."

They sat in almost silence. Harry was still crying and Lucius and Narcissa were silently crying. Draco sat beside Harry and cried too. He was confused and sad that they were crying so he decided to join them.

A loud pop put then out of their crying spells. A lady with brown hair and gray eyes came up to the four people on the bench.

Lucius stood up. "Poppy, we found young, Harry Potter, crying and in pain. If you could please care for his bruises." Lucius stood Harry up on the bench and took off his shirt revealing more bruises on his chest..

Madam Pomfrey gasped and turned to Lucius with a glare. "What happened to him? If you had anything to do with this I swear-"

"I did not do this!" Lucius started crying again. "I would never hurt a child like this. Surely you don't think I'm that bad of a man right?"

Madam Pomfrey was surprised that the man was crying and cared about Harry. She just nodded and began working on his bruised face.

"Okay Harry. This is a paste that will take away your bruises alright? It might sting for a couple seconds. Can you be brave for me dear?" Harry nodded and she began rubbing the ointment on his skin. At first it stung him for less than a second. Once she was done, Harry could finally relax his back. "There. Is that better now?" Harry nodded and smiled up at the lady. "I can't do anything about his broken nose right now. He would need to stay the night at Hogwarts for that."

"Alright. Thank you Poppy. Please tell Dumbledore that we'll be seeing him tonight. Don't tell him about Harry." Lucius said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved goodbye to Harry and Draco. She turned on her heel and she was gone. Harry's eyes grew bigger again.

"That's called apparition. We'll learn about it at Hogwarts." Draco said to Harry. Harry wanted to ask what Hogwarts was but he didn't. Draco felt hurt that Harry wasn't talking to him but he let it go.

"Let's take Harry back now." Lucius said.

They walked to Harry's house and they walked Harry up the steps. Narcissa knocked on the door and waited.

Harry's Aunt opened the door with a smile that faded fast. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife, Narcissa and my son, Draco. I'm sure you know who this is."

Petunia glanced down at her nephew and just nodded. She grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him inside then gave a quick, "thanks" and tried to shut the door.

Lucius put his hand on the door to stop it from closing and sneered at the woman. "We found this boy crying in a bush. He had bruises and cuts everywhere."

"Well he tripped on something in his room and landed on the floor with his dresser on top of him." Petunia answered then surveyed the three unknown people at the door. Upon glancing down she saw robes and she knew what that meant. "You're one of them! Get out!" She tried to close the door again only for it to be stopped again.

Rage was obviously plastered on Lucius's face. "Who hurt this boy? Do you have any idea who this boy is in the wizarding world? You tell him that his parents died in a car crash?" He yelled and pushed open the door and they went inside. Lucius took out his stick and pointed it at Petunia.

Petunia shrieked and yelled for her husband.

Harry's Uncle came in the hallway and his face turned beet red from anger and who was in his house. "Get out you freaks! Out of my house!" Vernon yelled.

Lucius pointed his stick at Vernon instead and Vernon took a step back.

'They're afraid of sticks?' Harry thought. 'I'll just get one from outside.'

Narcissa whispered something in Lucius's ear and he put his stick down.

"Who. Hurt. This. Boy." Lucius yelled through gritted teeth.

"Nobody! He fell while he was playing outside!" Vernon yelled.

Lucius's face turned completely red with more anger than he has ever had. He pulled his fist back and let go with so much force that he broke Vernon's nose.

Lucius grabbed Harry and picked him up and hugged him. "Listen, Harry. I'm going to try to come back and get you tomorrow. Get your things ready." He said to Harry with tears in his eyes. He turned towards Vernon. "Don't you dare touch him! I'll be back for him!" Lucius set him down. Narcissa bent down and kissed Harry's forehead and Draco gave him a hug. They too had tears in their eyes as well.

"Bye Harry." Draco said.

Harry sniffed and said, "Bye Draco."

The three walked out of the house and once they were gone, Harry turned to see his Uncle raise his fist and let go towards Harry's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius went back to the Malfoy manor with his wife and son. He stayed silent while he paced back and forth throughout the sitting room. Narcissa sat on the couch and waited for her husband to talk. After an hour of pacing, she couldn't stand the silence anyone.

"Lucius, what are we going to do?" Narcissa whispered. Lucius stopped walking and looked up into his wife's eyes. Narcissa got up and rubbed his back after seeing the tears that were silently sliding down his face.

"The Dark Lord is certainly gone by now, so it wouldn't be harmful to go to Dumbledore. Right?" Lucius said to her, looking straight into her eyes. "I-I mean I can't just let the boy stay there. What if that was Draco?"

"We must go to Dumbledore." Narcissa agreed.

"I will go. You stay here with Draco. Talk to him about Harry. Make sure he's okay." Lucius kissed his wife's forehead before heading to the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and said, "Albus Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts castle."

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking over the grades from the past year. He sighed as he saw some of the grades that the Gryffindor's had in potions. He needed to talk to Severus immediately. He was about to call him to his office before he heard someone in his fireplace.

"Dumbledore. We need to talk." Lucius said to him before sitting in front of his desk. Dumbledore turned towards him and had a look of surprise.

"Lucius. How are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't have time for small talk, Albus." He said with a glare. "Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledoe's eyes widenef as he was not expecting that question.

"That is not of your concern, Lucius." Dumbledore said back. "All you need to know is that he is safe and happy."

Lucius's face was beet red again as he suddenly stood up. "SAFE? HE'S SAFE? WHEN WAS THE LAST BLOODY TIME YOU HAVE SEEN THE CHILD?"

"The night of Lily and James' death." Dumbledore said, ignoring the shouting.

"You need a reality check then Dumbledore. Maybe you should pay a visit to the boy and see all the bruises and cuts all over his body!" Lucius said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore's face went white. Arabella Figg has reported nothing bad happening to the boy. "What do you mean cuts and bruises?"

"His entire body was bruised up." Lucius said, sitting back down. His anger has resided a bit after he figuring out that Dumbledore didn't really know that Potter was getting abused.

"When did you see him and why do you care?" Dumbledore said.

"My family and I were finding somewhere private to apparate. We walked by a house in Surrey and heard crying so we stopped." Lucius said. "And I'm not some cold hearted arse, despite what you may think. I'm a different person when The Dark Lord isn't around. I was just trying to keep Narcissa and Draco alive. I didn't even agree with half of his doings."

"You could have came to me. The Order could have hid you." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. Just like The Order hid the Potters, right? What good did that come of. Now the boy has no parents and is left to get beat up by his idiot muggle relatives." Lucius sighed. "He needs to get out of that house."

"He is most safe in that house. If and when Voldemort returns, he cannot get to Harry. Not until the boy is of age." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"What happens when the muggles kill him? He won't even make it to 17. HE NEEDS TO LEAVE THAT HOUSE! DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL?" Lucius screamed at him.

"Lucius sit down before someone hears you!" Dumbledore said back to him just as the door to his office slammed open. A man walked through with a surprised look on his face.

"What is going on? I heard shouting." The man said.

Lucius turned to him and sneered. "Severus." He nodded.

"Lucius. How are you?" Severus replied with a nod.

Lucius looked back at Dumbledore and sneered again. "Grand, I'm just grand."

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"I am here to talk to Albus about Harry Potter's living situation." Lucius said.

Severus snorted. "Surely the boy is fine. Probably just as spoiled and arrogant as his father was."

"No he is not." Lucius said. "He's going through the same thing that you went through when you were a child. Except Harry doesn't get to eat as much as you did." He turned back to Dumbledore and saw his face get even more pale.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

Lucius ignored his question. "Someone needs to get him out of that house." He said to Dumbledore.

"Who? Certainly you wouldn't want him. I have no one to care for the boy. Maybe he can go into an orphanage." Dumbledore said as he eyed Lucius.

"I'll take him." Lucius said.

Dumbledore and Severus stared at the man. "You? Do you think you're going to just go to the house and take the boy away? You would need an okay by the minister himself." Dumbledore said.

"He isn't going to let you of all people take the boy." Severus said coolly.

Lucius stood up and slammed his fist down on the desk. "Someone needs to get him. I don't bloody care who! Severus, he was worse than you ever were. And that's saying something. Albus, why can't you take him?"

Albus' eyes widened. "Me? At my age?"

"Wait. What about Lupin. He's still around." Lucius said.

"Ah yes he is still around. Do you know Fenrir Greyback?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Lucius sighed. "Well what about Black?"

"Great idea, Lucius. Then he'll surely be dead." Severus said. Lucius glared at him before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Severus is right. Besides he's in Azkaban. He's the reason Voldemort knew where James and Lily lived." Dumbledore said then looked at Severus only to see the sad look in his eyes.

"Get Black out. He wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. It was Pettigrew. He faked his death. Sirius was at the scene of the crime and they threw him into Azkaban without a trial." Lucius said.

Dumbledore looked taken back by the new information. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lucius replied.

"Black can't even take care of himself, let alone a small boy. He's arrogant and childish." Severs replied.

"Lupin and Black can take care of Harry together." Lucius said. "How fast can you get him a trial and get him cleared?"

"One week. Two weeks tops." Dumbledore replied.

"Good. Get on it then. Who is going to take him until then?" Lucius asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "He will have to wait there until someone can get him. I'm sure he'll be fine until then."

"WHAT?" Both Lucius and Severus yelled at him.

"You know what? I'll just go and kill those filthy muggles. Then someone will have to get him." Lucius said. He looked at Severus and gave him an 'are-you-coming?' look. Severus nodded and they both went to the door.

"Wait!" Dumbledore yelled and got up from his seat.

"Are you coming along?" Lucius asked.

"Sit down! Both of you. No one will be killing anyone tonight. Think of your family Lucius."

Lucius sighed and sat back down and Severus did the same after a few moments of thinking. Lucius had silent tears rolling down his face and looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Severus were surprised to see the man cry. "He can't stay there." Lucius said quietly.

"Listen Lucius. Did you say anything to Harry's aunt and uncle before you left?"

"Yes. I threatened them." Lucius said.

"Then Harry will be fine. Petunia and Vernon are both deadly afraid of magic. They wouldn't dare lay a hand on Harry." Dumbledore said, confidently.

"Fine. Get started as soon as you can please." Lucius said as he got up. "I'm leaving."

"Actually, Lucius." Dumbledore said. "I am going to make a few calls to Remus Lupin and Cornelius Fudge. It might help if you're here. I can wait until tomorrow if you want."

"Now." Lucius said and sat back down.

"Severus if you could please conjure up a couple more seats." Dumbledore asked. Two seats appeared out of thin air.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dumbledore yelled out with a flick of his wand. "Please come to my office as soon as possible. This is regarding Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore finished and two silvery Phoenix's left through the window.

A few short minutes two men appeared in the fireplace just seconds apart from each other.

"Albus. What has happened to Harry?"

 **So I know that Fudge wasn't the minister in 1986 but I'm just pretending that he was.**

 **Hope you like it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Albus. What has happened to Harry?" Remus Lupin came sprinting in front of Albus, ignoring the others in the room. Albus took note of his state and remembered the upcoming full moon. He looked quite more ill than the last time he has seen him a few years ago. Dumbledore summed it up to mere loneliness.

"Hello Remus." Dumbledore said with a nod. "Please take a seat." Remus sat down and then noticed Lucius and Severus in the room.

"Why do they have anything to do with this?" Remus said harshly, which shocked the old man. Remus was known for his calmness.

Albus stood up, ignoring the question. "Hello Cornelius. Please take a seat.

The Minister walked to the chair next to Lucius and took a seat. "Hello Albus, Lucius, Severus and ah Mr. Lupin." Cornelius said and instantly moved his chair away from the werewolf. "What is happening with Mr. Potter?"

"Lucius. If you would? My throat is quite scratchy." Dumbledore said and took a candy from a bowl on his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered to the four men. They all shook their head and turned to Lucius.

"Well I was walking with my wife and my son to find a private spot to apparate when I heard a cry from a bush. I go to investigate and low and behold there is Harry Potter." Lucius sighed. "He had bruises and cuts all over him and it doesn't look like he's eaten in days. Maybe weeks."

"Wait what do you mean he hasn't eaten in maybe weeks? Was he lost from the Dursleys? Did he run away?" Remus asked.

"No, those filthy muggles are abusing him. Hitting him, starving him and who knows what else!" Lucius said as he punched Dumbledore's desk.

Remus lost all the color in his face. 'Harry? No not Harry. Not James and Lily's son!' He thought with tears threatening to fall. "Wh-what can we do?"

"Well obviously we need to get him out. An orphanage or something?" Cornelius said calmly.

"MY GODSON WILL NOT BE LIVING IN AN ORPHANAGE!" Remus yelled, then punched Dumbledore's desk. Cornelius stood up and took a step back in fear.

"Remus, sit down and calm down! Dumbledore yelled as he slammed his fist at his desk. "Cornelius sit down! He is only a werewolf once a month! He doesn't magically turn into one whenever he's mad!"

"Wish I could right now." Remus mumbled under his breath as he sat down.

"What did you say?!" Cornelius yelled and Dumbledore's desk took another punch.

Remus glared at him and had the instinct to howl at the man. Then he turned away with a sad smile.

'Sirius and James would do that if they were here.' Remus thought then shook his head. 'If James were here then Harry would be safe. If Sirius were here then I'd kill him.' He turned back to Dumbledore.

"I do not think it is wise for him to go to an orphanage. Voldemort had the same upbringing." Dumbledore sighed. "Harry is more like Voldemort than we think."

"I do not care Dumbledore! The-Boy-Who-Lived cannot stay there and get abused! If the prophet got ahold of that information I would most likely get blamed."

"THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED? HE IS NOT JUST SOME PUPPET FOR YOUR LITTLE GAME!" Remus yelled and slammed yet another fist down at the poor desk.

"He will be! When the boy turns 11 he will understand who was there for him." Cornelius said with a sneer. "Where were you, Remus? Howling at the moon while your best friend got murdered! This is as much your fault as it is the boy's relatives."

Lucius stood up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man. "Leviocorpus!" He yelled.

Instantly the minister went up in the air. He hung up by his ankle and he was screaming. "Lucius! Get me down! You can surely be replaced in the ministry!"

"So can you when I tell the whole of the wizarding world how you abandoned Harry! How you just wanted to use him as a pawn!" Lucius said the counter curse and let the man down.

Remus looked at Lucius and nodded. Remus looked sad that he had not done more to the man. He would have but he did not feel like getting yelled at once again.

Severus stayed standing in the back of the office and stayed quiet throughout the whole affair. He was quite amused, he never liked Cornelius.

"If you children-" Severus said with a sneer. "-would stay quiet and listen then we would have been out of here by now."

"Why are you here anyways Severus? And Lucius I am glad you told Dumbledore about Harry but why did you do it? I would have thought you hated the boy as much as Voldemort." Remus asked and noticed Cornelius flinch at the name.

"I do not wish the boy to get hurt. As much as I despise Potter, I know what it's like to get hit by those who should care for you." Severus said.

"When I saw Harry all bruised and cut up, I imagined Draco. I do not hate the boy. What's there to hate? I never liked working for The Dark Lord but if I didn't Narcissa and myself would have been killed. I became a death eater for power and I didn't know what I was getting into. Anyways, I had an idea that you and Black could care for Harry."

"Sirius is in Azkaban. He's a killer." Remus said as he looked down. "I can't take Harry by myself."

"Severus could you please go down and get me Veritaserum." Dumbledore asked. The greasy professor nodded and left the room.

"We will have to get Sirius out." Dumbledore said.

"What are you crazy?" Remus asked.

"Possibly." Dumbledore said through his half-moon spectacles.

"Good idea Dumbledore. Then Harry would surely die." Cornelius said with a sneer.

Lucius and Remus both gave him a deathly glare as they both yelled, "Shut up!" He stayed quiet until Severus returned.

Severus opened the door and nodded to Dumbledore as he gave him the vial.

"Lucius please drink this." Dumbledore offered him the vial.

Lucius took the vial and lifted it up to his mouth and drank the substance.

"Now Lucius, who told Voldemort the location of James and Lily's home?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Lucius said.

"What!" Remus yelled. "He's dead! Sirius killed him and all those muggle bystanders years ago!"

Dumbledore ignored Remus and went on with the questioning. "How was Peter able to tell him the location if Sirius was the secret-keeper."

"The Potters first chose Sirius to be secret keeper but Sirius thought it best to have Peter do it. Sirius thought that The Dark Lord would never suspect Peter." Lucius answered.

"All that was left of Peter was his finger. This can't be true! Whoever made that potion didn't do it correctly." Cornelius said.

Snape sneered at the man. "I can assure you that I never make a mistake on my potions. Shut up."

"Yes. Please do shut up so we can finish this meeting." Dumbledore said. "What happened between Sirius and Peter the night that James and Lily died?"

"Sirius went after Pettigrew. He was ready to kill. Pettigrew killed the muggles and sliced off his finger before turning into his animagus form. I believe it is a rat." Lucius answered.

"Of course." Remus said quietly.

"Did you know he was an animagus, Lupin?" Cornelius asked.

Before Remus could answer, Dumbledore interrupted. "It does not matter, minister. We must get Sirius out of Azkaban and get Harry out of that home and into a home with Sirius and Remus. That is if you agree, Remus." Dumbledore said.

"Of course I do." Remus stood up. "When can I get him? Should I get him tonight or in the morning? I would rather tonight but I don't want to cause a commotion."

"We must wait until Sirius is out." Dumbledore said. "Did you forget what time of the month it is?"

Remus' cheeks grew red in embarrassment. He usually never forgot his monthly problem.

"Will you two be living in your home, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus was glad of the change of subject. "No. My home is too small. We will most likely be staying at the Black House."

"Grimmauld?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. That house is only for hiding. If Voldemort comes back I'm sure that's where we'll go." Remus answered. "The Black's have a mansion in a little town outside of London. I'm sure Sirius will want to stay there."

"Of course." Dumbledore said.

"I don't even know why anyone would choose to have children while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is around. Look what happened to Alice and Frank. Neville will never have parents who know him. Harry will never have parents at all. James and Lily were stupid on that part." Cornelius said. He chuckled and almost immediately after he fell back against the wall when someone punched him. He touched his nose and felt the warm sticky substance of blood. He looked up and saw Severus standing before him, his face as red as the Gryffindor scarves. "Severus?"

"I think it is time for you to leave, Minister." Dumbledore said. "Owl with information of Mr. Black's hearing. Please be quick. Good night."

Cornelius nodded and quickly walked to the fireplace and flooed himself back to his home.

Severus sat down in front of Dumbledore. "Sorry, professor. It had to be done."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It is quite alright, Severus. Besides I do agree with you."

 **Who else is jealous of Snape getting to punch Fudge?**


	5. Chapter 5

One week later, Dumbledore sat in the court room in the basement of the Ministry of Magic. He sat with his fellow members of the Wizengamot waiting for the trial of Sirius Black to start. He was also accompanied by Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Remus drummed his fingers on the wood before him anxiously. For the past week all he had thought about was if Sirius would want to raise Harry with him.

'He loves Harry! Of course he'll want to raise him with you!' The nice part of his conscious kept telling him.

'Correction. He loved him. Azkaban changes people. Besides he'll never forgive you for believing that he would sell out James and Lily.' His not-so-nice part of his conscious sneered at him.

"Damn I'm going crazy." Remus quietly mumbled to himself.

"What's that, Remus?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Nothing. Just nervous." Remus replied with a shiver. He could feel the dementors coming down the hall. He could feel the pain he had endured when he was bitten while asleep in his bed. He could feel the sadness that he dealt with when he found out about his best friends death. He could feel the loneliness spill through his body as he was the horrible monster ever month.

It felt as if he would never be happy again. Never smile nor laugh. Never feel the warmth of a hug. He just wanted to die; right then and there.

Then he thought about Harry. How much Harry needed him. The times he cuddled with him as a baby. The times his mere laughter would cure him from his sickness after a full moon. The times when he would beg Lily to let him come take him off her hands to spend time with the boy he loved so much.

Remus grabbed chocolate out of his robes and took a bite and he instantly pushed those dark thoughts away and kept the ones about his Godson.

He looked at Dumbledore and notice his patronus, a Phoenix, flying around. He smiled appreciating not needing to do his own. A wolf walking around would not help keep those 'other' thoughts away.

He heard the door open and kept his eyes on it. The next few seconds seemed like days as he waited for his friend to come.

When the door finally opened all the way a man with striped pajamas came through with two black, hooded figures came through behind him.

'He hardly looks any different!' Remus thought. 'Bloody hell! Even Azkaban looks good on him.'

Remus was brought back to those times in Hogwarts when the concept of dating seemed to be in every male's mind in third year. He was insanely jealous of Sirius and James for their looks but he never told anyone. He always seemed to have the most trouble out of all four of the Marauders with girls. The only girl he felt comfortable around with was Lily and she was taken by James, even if she didn't know it yet.

Sirius still had his famous long black hair. It was now down past his shoulders. He always spent hours upon hours on his hair. It was obvious to Remus that, unless they had salons in Azkaban, Sirius didn't need to try so hard. It flowed naturally. It looked like he was about to grow a mustache from the stubble on his face.

Remus could see the nervousness coming from Sirius as it was radiating off of his body. He wished he could be down there with his friend to tell him everything.

Sirius could feel a lot of eyes on him and he finally looked up and he first saw Dumbledore and gave a nod towards him without seeing if it would be returned. He knew he didn't deserve even as much as a nod for all he's done. It's his fault their dead. It's his fault Harry won't ever know his parents.

Sirius tried hard to get rid of those thoughts but it was hard. He was always around the dementors. He figured the only reason he is still sane is because he wasn't the one who told Voldemort where they were. But he was the one who trusted that rat with the important job of keeping his friends safe. No, not his friends. Practically his brother and sister.

Sirius thought about his real family. There were Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who both passed away shortly before his son did. There was James and Lily who passed away. There was Peter. The man he thought was his brother. He was dead to him. Then there was Remus.

'Poor Remus.' Sirius thought. 'He's had to go through his transformations alone for 5 years every month.' He has been wondering what had happened to him. 'Was he alive? Was he dead? Does he hate me as much as I hate myself?'

A quiet cough brought him back to the people in front of him. He looked at all the people, one at a time. He stopped on Dumbledore and almost threw up. He slowly turned to his right and there stood Remus Lupin.

Sirius could feel the tears threatening to leave his eyes and he let them. He bowed his head and put his hands to his face wipe the tears away. Which was pretty hard to do with shackles on.

'He hates me. He hates me! My best friend hates me!' Remus thought.

'My brother hates me. He's here to watch me go. He's here to see the pain that is written on my face. My brother, my best friend!' Sirius thought to himself as he cried out.

Sirius looked back up at Remus and their eyes instantly connected. Remus gave Sirius a small grin and Sirius's heart fluttered.

Sirius's returning grin was so big, it resembled one of a dog. Sirius's flinched at the smile. It hurt the muscles in his jaw as he has not smiled in 5 years. He momentarily forgot where he was and tried to get up to give his friend a hug but his restraints pulled him back to reality. The movement had brought a small chuckle come out of Remus.

'He doesn't hate me.' They both thought at the same time.

"Let's get started then everybody." Cornelius Fudge finally showed up and took his seat. "This case is quite important so Mr. Black will be given Veritaserum."

A ministry official went up to Sirius with a vial of the Potion. He put it up to his mouth and dumped it down his throat.

"Thank you. Now Mr. Black. How are you today?" Cornelius asked.

"I'm good." Sirius said while looking at Remus.

"Good. Alright let's just get right to the questions. Did you give the location of the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No sir." Sirius said, confidently. His answer has produced various amount of gasps throughout the room.

"Quiet down please. Did you kill 13 people, including 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew on the first of November, 1981?"

"No." Sirius answered.

"Did you attempt murder on that day?" The minister asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"Please explain." The minister said.

"I wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew so I went after him. I will never regret trying to kill him." Sirius said, simply.

"Why did you try to kill him?" The minister asked.

"He told Voldemort where James and Lily were!" Sirius yelled, with tears in his eyes. More than half of the people in the room flinched at the name. "Part of my family is dead because of that monster."

"So I'm assuming you were never the secret-keeper for the Potters." Cornelius said.

"No I wasn't. I suggested to them that Peter was a better choice. I thought that Voldemort would never suspect Peter. I'll never forgive myself for it too." Sirius cried again.

"Could you please describe what happened the day after the death of the Potters."

"I learnt of the news and I knew what happened. He sold them. He betrayed them. So I instantly went after him. We ended up on a street in London. Peter blasted the killing curse and killed the 12 innocent men, women and children. He then cut off his finger and turned into his animagus form. Which is a rat." Sirius said through clenched teeth. "Just like him."

"Thank you Mr. Black. One more question. Do you believe that you should be cleared of all charges?" Cornelius asked.

"I want to be cleared of my charges and live on with my life but I don't think I deserve it. If I was the secret-keeper, if I didn't convince them to go to Peter, then they would be alive. Yeah I might have been killed by Voldemort himself but I wouldn't have minded. I would give up my life, instantly, for my family. For my friends." Sirius couldn't stop the tears coming down his face. "I would've been bloody proud to have died for the two most amazing people in the world! Harry has no parents because of me! I'm supposed to be his Godfather and I got myself thrown into Azkaban. I-I I'm sorry I can't t-talk anymore."

Remus stood there next to Dumbledore in shock. He knew that Sirius was innocent but he couldn't believe how he thought that he was to blame. He too would have died for James and Lily. All he wanted to do was run down and hug him. Dumbledore must have known this because he put a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Thank you Sirius. No more questions. Those in favor of clearing all charges and letting him go, please raise a hand." Cornelius said. Everyone but a short lady in a pink raised their hand. Cornelius eyed the lady in surprise and turned back towards Sirius.

"Sirius Black, you are now cleared of all charges and are free to go." Cornelius said at the same time as the restraints broke apart. "We will be putting 5 million galleons into your vault in Gringotts for the trouble we have caused you. I am deeply and truly sorry and I hope you find peace."

Slowly everyone started to leave the room until it was only Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore.

"Inform him of Harry and then bring him to my office whenever he feels up to it." Dumbledore said quietly as he patted Remus on the back. He turned to Sirius. "Congratulations Sirius."

Once Dumbledore left the room, Sirius and Remus ran to each other and gave each other the biggest bone crushing hug they could. Sirius was quite surprised at the strength his friend showed. He always tried to keep track of the full moon in Azkaban and knew it was only a few days ago.

They stopped hugging and stepped apart with a smile.

"Padfoot, I'm so sorry for believing that-. I-I mean I didn't want to believe but you know the evidence. How stupid was I to have not suspected Wormtail. Would you ever consider to forgive me?" Remus asked with tears strolling down his face.

"Moony there is nothing to be sorry about. If the roles were reversed I would have believed it was you. I was stupid to let them use Peter as the secret-keeper. Will you forgive me old friend?"

"I forgive you because you did absolutely nothing wrong. Except maybe you shouldn't have went after Wormtail alone. You could have brought me along mate." Remus smiled.

"So we are both forgiven of doing nothing wrong. How's Harry?" Sirius asked, more seriously now.

"Well-"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well what?" Sirius said.

"We can talk back at my place. You should eat." Remus said. "By the way, how do you still look good?"

Sirius smirked. "I always look good, Moony. You should know that by now."

Remus laughed and they both turned on their heal and arrived at the home that Remus would soon be selling. They went inside and Sirius walked to the couch and plumped down.

"Where are you moving to?" Sirius asked and motioned towards the boxes in the almost empty room.

"I'm moving with you. To the Black House." Remus answered. "Would you fancy some tea?"

"You're living with me? Why?" Sirius asked. "Not Grimmauld place."

"Harry is going to live with us. And no. Where you lived before you guys went into hiding." Remus said. Sirius's eyes lit up and the mention of his Godson.

"You mean the mansion? What about his muggle relatives?" Sirius asked. "He probably won't want to live with us."

Remus ignored his question and went to the kitchen and conjured up some tea and made Sirius a sandwich. He put it on a tray and sat it in front of Sirius on the coffee table.

"You eat. I talk. Got it?" Remus said sternly

"Whatever, Mum." Sirius grumbled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"About a week ago, Lucius came to Dumbledore to talk about Harry. After hearing what he said, Dumbledore had me and Fudge go to his office. Harry wasn't doing good with his Aunt and Uncle." Remus sighed. "Lucius had the idea of you and I taking him. Lucius told us all about Peter. And Fudge agreed to get you a hearing."

"How would Malfoy know anything about Harry?" Sirius said with food still in his mouth.

"He saw Harry. Him and his family found Harry outside of his home in Surrey." Remus answered.

"So Harry told Malfoy that he hated it there?" Sirius asked.

"No more questions right now. We need to go see Dumbledore and you need to hurry up." Remus faked a laugh. He didn't want any of his belongings getting smashed by the fury of Sirius when he found out about the abuse.

Sirius laughed. "I wonder if he still looks like Prongs. And if he still has Lily's eyes. Do you think he'll recognize us? We spent practically every day with them." Sirius chuckled.

"He's not a metamorphmagus so I'm sure he looks the same. Just older." Remus chuckles.

"Wait." Sirius dropped his sandwich. "You haven't seen him? In 5 years?"

"I wasn't allowed." Remus answered and put his head in his hands.

'If I wasn't a monster then Harry would have been able to live with me.' He thought to himself.

Sirius got up and patted Remus's shoulder. "It's not your fault Moony."

Remus looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Harry could've been with me if I wasn't who I am."

"I like who you are mate." Sirius sighed. "Harry would have been able to stay with me too if I wasn't such a prat. If I didn't get myself locked away. But there's a difference between you and me. I chose to go after Peter. You didn't choose to become a werewolf. I made a mistake you didn't. We can't do anything about what could've or would've been. Let's go see Dumbledore."

Remus stopped crying and smiled at his friend. "Are you finished with your food?"

"Yup." Sirius answered cheerfully.

"Are you going to take care of it?" Remus asked in an annoyed tone.

Sirius walked to the fireplace and took a handful of the powder. "Nope." He grinned. "Albus Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts." He said loudly and he stayed grinning while the flames engulfed him and he disappeared. Remus sighed and took care of the mess.

"What a git." Remus laughed. "Some things never change." He went over to the fireplace and copied Sirius and the flames engulfed him.

Remus stepped out of the fireplace went over to the chair next to Sirius and took a seat.

"Git." Remus whispered to him.

Sirius snorted and slapped his back. "It took you long enough mate."

They both couldn't believe how much it felt like they were back in school, until they realized that there should be two others with them.

"Thanks for joining us Remus." Dumbledore chucked. "So I can assume that your told Mr. Black everything."

"Almost." Remus answered with a sigh. "There are some things I haven't told him about Harry."

"What things? He's okay, right?" Sirius asked with worry prominent in his voice.

"Lucius was walking with his family and found Harry in a bush." Remus started. "He had bruises and cuts all over. Lucius said that it looked like he hasn't eaten in days or maybe a week."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled and banged his fist on the desk.

"Sit down Sirius." Dumbledore ordered. Sirius slumped down and he could feel a tear begin to fall down his cheek.

"Lucius fixed his bruises and cuts. He also threatened his Aunt and Uncle and said that he'd be back." Remus said. "So I'm sure Harry's fine now. They are deeply afraid of magic."

"Why the hell is he still with them if they have been abusing him?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"As soon as you guys are ready you can get him." Dumbledore said.

"Let's go then!" Sirius said and stood up.

"Sit down Padfoot." Remus demanded and Sirius sat back down.

"Is your home ready, Sirius? Does Harry have a bed and a room set up?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Sirius grumbled.

"Go shopping. When you get him I would like to see him here. Bring him to see Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said. "He shouldn't go to St. Mungos where everyone will know him by the scar on his face. If he is worse then what Lucius said then he can go there."

"What scar?" Sirius asked.

"Do you know anything that happened that night?" Remus asked.

"No. All I know is that Lily and-." Sirius sighed. "All I know is that Harry miraculously survived and Voldemort died."

"I'll let Remus tell you exactly what happened but I will tell you both why Voldemort was destroyed. Lily sacrificed herself. She wanted to spare his life for hers, so when she died her sacrifice lived inside of Harry. The reason that Harry is with his Aunt and Uncle is because Petunia has the same blood as Harry. So if Voldemort were to come back he could not touch Harry while living in her home. You will need to take a lot of safety measures. I will be your secret-keeper." By the time Dumbledore was finished talking both men before him were in tears.

"So Voldemort will be back?" Remus asked.

"Most likely." Dumbledore answered. "You guys have got some shopping to do."

Remus and Sirius said goodbye to their old headmaster and went back to Remus's house. They both sat in silence on the couch. Five minutes later Sirius spoke up.

"Harry's alive because Lily died for him." Sirius said simply.

"We will raise Harry and honor the bravery that his parents showed. We have to for them both. We will get Harry tomorrow morning. Right now we have to go to some muggle shops." Remus said.

Sirius agreed and they began writing a list of things that Harry needed. When they finished Remus said it was time to go but Sirius stopped him.

"Moony, before we go I want to know everything that happened that night." Sirius said quietly.

Remus sat back down and looked at his friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"When Voldemort came to the house, he blasted the door of its hinges and walked in. He killed James first in the hallway. James was wandless." Remus paused a moment to try to stop his tears. "Lily and Harry were in Harry's nursery. You know that Lily sacrificed herself so he killed her. He did the killing curse on Harry but somehow it backfired and hit him instead. Harry has a lightning shape scar on his forehead from the killing curse." His started uncontrollably crying like he has done so many times before. The only difference was now he wasn't doing it alone. He was grieving with his best friend.

A while later they both came back to their senses and stopped crying. They went outside to the old shabby car that Remus owned.

"You need a new car, Moony." Sirius said while still sniffing.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle but it sounded weird from crying for so long. "I know."

After arguing on who would drive, they found themselves at a popular muggle store in London.

"I'm driving next time." Sirius said. "You drive too bloody slow."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I was going the speed limit you prat."

Sirius lightly punched Remus on the shoulder. They walked through the door to the store as Remus caressed his shoulder.

"Hello. How may I assist you today?" A young blonde asked the two men.

"Well we-" Remus started but was cut off by Sirius.

"Hello! You see we're having a baby. We need to buy him everything he needs." Sirius exclaimed while earning a glare from Remus.

"O-oh well congratulations." The girl said. "When will it arrive?"

"Tomorrow. And it's a boy!" Sirius exclaimed. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's body and placed both hands on his stomach and began rubbing it. Remus's face turned beet red and he tried pushing Sirius away unsuccessfully. "Were so excited, aren't we Reemy-Poo?"

"Um well good luck with that. Y-yeah so I-I'll be over there. Let me know if you need anything." The girl quickly said and ran to the counter and continued to stare at the two.

Sirius let go and grabbed Remus's hand instead and began walking away while waving at the girl. Remus took his hand away and smacked Sirius's hand away. When they were long enough away from the girl Remus stood in front of Sirius with the most deathly glare he could muster.

"You. Can. Not. Be. Serious." He growled through his teeth.

"Of course I am!" Sirius said with a grin.

Remus froze and was wondering what he meant until he realized what he said. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and shook his head. ""That was embarrassing. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"You'll live. Let's go." Sirius said and patted Remus's back.

Remus glared at him as he walked away. He couldn't stop thinking about how he could live with this man until Harry was old enough to move out. He shook his head as he wondered what lies ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, they had everything set up. Harry's new room looked marvelous and Remus's things were all in his new room. They even went grocery shopping. Albus was the secret-keeper and he also has put the Fidelius Charm on the house.

"Thank you Albus." Remus said.

"You are most welcome. You will be getting Harry tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes! As soon as we wake up." Sirius answered.

Dumbledore chuckled at the excitement in his voice. "Listen Sirius, when you see Harry I'm not sure what you're going to find. It could be quite bad and you will need to keep your temper down. Do not touch the muggles unless you wish to go back to Azkaban."

Sirius took a deep breath. "They deserve to be dead or at least in jail."

"Yes I understand. Maybe down the road they will end up in prison but for now leave it be. They have a son. He could end up in an orphanage." Dumbledore said.

"We can take the boy too." Sirius said, earning a surprising glare from Remus.

"We can't just take the boy too." Remus said.

"The boy has an aunt that would most likely care for him if the Dursley's were unable to." Dumbledore said. "Well I'll be off. Remember what I said Sirius."

Sirius stayed silent and just nodded. He couldn't promise anything but he would try. Dumbledore left and the two men walked into their new home.

"I think you should leave your wand home tomorrow, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Yeah, right." Sirius chuckled. "My wand stays with me at all times."

"I'm not kidding, Sirius. I know you're going to do something stupid tomorrow."

Sirius's jaw dropped open. "You can't be serious! I'm not leaving it home. You leave yours home." Sirius answered.

"I'm not Sirius, you are." Remus chuckled. "Listen, I can't take care of him by myself. No matter how much I want to I just can't. If you do anything to harm them you could end up back in Azkaban and Harry will stay right where he is. They could end up killing him, Padfoot." Remus sighed. "Just let me hold your wand tomorrow. I'll have it in my robes in case you need it. Alright?"

"Yes." Sirius answered quietly.

"I'll go make us some dinner. Fish and chips sound good?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Moony." Sirius said. He sprawled on the couch and just stared into space as he thought about tomorrow.

A few minutes later, Remus brought the food to the dining areas and tried calling for Sirius to join but he wasn't listening.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled and threw a pillow at him. "Food!"

"Oi! Did you really need to throw something at me?" Sirius asked. "You could have just told me that dinner was ready."

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. "Sit. Eat. Enjoy."

"Hmm thats pretty catchy. We should write it on the wall in here." Sirius said as he looked around for a place. Remus didn't answer and just shook his head and began eating.

"This is good Moony." Sirius said. "Thank Godric you're here to feed me."

"Don't get used to it. You'll be doing some cooking too." Sirius said.

"I wonder if there's any house elves here. There used to be a dozen." Sirius asked and soon a small house elf popped right beside Sirius and smiled.

"Master Sirius! Starry knew you would return! Starry told everyone else not to leave but they did not listen to Starry. Do you need anything Master Sirius?" The little asked asked in a squeaky voice.

"Starry! I remember you! And yes please do not call me Master." Sirius answered the elf.

"Yes Master Sirius!" She said then opened her eyes in surprise. "Bad Starry, Bad." She said over and over again as she hit herself on the head with her small fist.

"It was a mistake, Starry. Another thing, I am making it a rule to not punish yourself when you make a mistake." Sirius said.

"Sirius is too kind to Starry. Sirius was always much nicer to Starry than any other Black family member." Starry looked on the verge of tears. "Starry should not have said that. Starry is a bad elf. Starry does not say anything against her masters."

"Don't worry about it Starry, I do it all the time. If you have anything bad to say about me or Remus-" he brushed his hand towards him. "then go ahead and say it. And by all means you can say whatever you like about about the Black family."

"Yes, Sir." Starry said with wide eyes.

"No sirs either. This is Remus Lupin. He will be living here along with our Godson, Harry Potter. If you could please serve them along with me." Sirius said.

"Of course Starry will. Harry Potter? Coming to live here?" Starry asked.

"Yes. How do you know about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"All the house elves know Harry. Starry's friend, Dobby, doesn't stop talking about him. Harry Potter helped so many house elves get treated better when The Dark Lord was defeated. I need to tell Dobby. May I tell Dobby about Harry Potter?" Starry asked.

"Who is Dobby's master?" Sirius asked.

"The Malfoy Family." Starry answered.

Sirius looked at Remus and he nodded. "Yes you may. You can also let Lucius Malfoy know that Harry will be coming here tomorrow."

"Thank you Sirius and Remus Lupin!" Starry said, excitedly.

"You can call me Remus." He chuckled. "There is more food if you wish to eat any. You could bring some for your friend Dobby as well."

Starry's eyes widen. "Thank you Remus. You are too kind to Starry."

"You're welcome Starry. I'll put it on a plate for you." Remus said and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Sirius got up and followed him into the kitchen. "Thanks for dinner, Moony."

"No problem. I didn't think you were so nice to house elves. You talked foul about Kreacher." Remus said.

"That's because he was foul. He had the same beliefs as my mother had. He was and probably still is horrible." Sirius said.

Remus nodded and headed back to give Starry the plate of food. Sirius put his plate in the sink and went to sit on the couch.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Very. Are you?" Remus answered as he sat in the seat next to the couch.

"Yes. What if he doesn't like us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure he will love us. He did when he was a baby." Remus answered.

"It's different. He was a baby, that was 5 years ago." Sirius sighed.

"Blimey. It's almost midnight. I'm going to bed. Night Padfoot." Remus yawned and got up and went to the stairs.

"Me too. Night Moony." Sirius yawned. He followed Remus up the stairs and then went a separate way to his own room.

He laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would snap them back open. He couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow.

He groaned and got up from the bed and decided to take a walk throughout the mansion. He didn't go far until he stopped. Right next to his room was the room his Godson would be living in.

He opened the door and smiled. It was a kids dream room. He had a big bed with red and gold sheets. On top of the bed were four stuffed animals. A stag, a doe, a dog and a wolf. Next to bed there was a nightstand on each side. On the night stands there was a photo frame with moving pictures of James, Lily and Harry.

Above the bed on the ceiling was a painting of a snitch. The walls were covered in pictures of James and Lily and posters of The Gryffindor lion. There were also a few posters of various Quidditch teams. In the corner of the room was a very big chest with various muggle and magical toys.

Against the wall there are two big wardrobes. Inside them were hundreds of clothes that were shrunk to fit inside. All Harry had to do was get out what he wanted and it would appear the right size.

Against another wall was a big desk for his homework. Sirius told Remus he wouldn't need it for another 5 years but Remus said that he will be going to a muggle school.

Sirius laid down on the bed and took the stag and the doe and he hugged them tightly. He turned and faced one of the pictures. In the picture, Harry was laughing as both of his parents were laughing along and holding him. The love was evident on each of their faces as the nuzzled up with the small boy.

"I don't know what I'm doing guys. You guys should be raising him not me." Sirius whispered to the pictures. "I don't deserve to even know Harry. It's my fault you're gone. It's my fault that Harry had to endure those abusing pigs."

Sirius started silently crying as he laid there still hugging the stag and the doe. Sirius stayed crying for a long time until finally, he cried himself to sleep.

He had horrific nightmares of seeing James and Lily dead on the floor. Then another of a young James with green eyes on the floor all bruised and cut up. It took Sirius a while before realizing that it was actually Harry.

His last wasn't a nightmare but a dream. He dreamt of Lily and James hugging a six year old Harry. On the right of James stood Sirius and on the left of Lily stood Remus. It was how it was supposed to be. No Voldemort, no bruises or cuts and smiling facing.

His dream was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder trying to shake him awake.

"Come on Padfoot. Time to get our Godson." Remus said for what seemed like the 5th time before Sirius showed signs of waking up.

"What?" Sirius said groggily.

"Harry." Remus answered.

That one word is all it took for him to get up and get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius was surprisingly ready first even though Remus woke up first. He paced back and forth in the sitting room while he waiting for Remus.

"Ready?" Remus asked cautiously.

"No. What if I can't stop myself from hurting them?" Sirius asked worriedly. "You may have my wand but you can't take a way my fists."

"Do you even know how to fight?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do." Sirius asked incredulously.

"I'll be right by your side Padfoot. I won't let you lose control." Remus said. "Ready?"

"No. I need to talk to Lucius. I'll be right back." Sirius said. He stopped pacing and went to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." He said and dropped the powder.

Remus sighed as he watched the flames in the fireplace. He's been waiting days for this and now he has to wait longer.

Sirius found himself in a rather large living room (not larger than his) and stepped out of the fireplace.

"How may Dobby help you sir?" A little house elf with big eyes asked.

"Hello Dobby. Could you please let your master know that Sirius Black is here." Sirius answered. The elf nodded his head and walked around the corner.

Sirius looked at the various pictures placed on the fireplace. They were all of Draco. Him laughing with his Narcissa as they read a book, him riding a little toy broom, him as a tiny baby with his famous blonde hair and many more. He was about to pick up a picture when he was interrupted.

"Hello Sirius." Lucius said. "Is something wrong?"

"Were supposed to get Harry today and I need you to come with me." Sirius said. "Well if you would, that is."

"Of course I will." Lucius said. "Why do you need me to go?"

"I need an extra person there, besides Remus, to control my anger. I don't want to get sent back to Azkaban for killing those muggles." Sirius answered.

"Who will hold me back?" Lucius answered with a strained laugh.

"When you saw Harry, why did you care? I thought you hated Harry as much as Voldemort did." Sirius asked.

"I imagined that happening to Draco and I couldn't hold myself back from helping him. Harry is only 6 and he had to endure pain from those filthy muggles for who knows how long. I don't hate Harry. I didn't agree with killing muggles or muggleborns or anyone."Lucius sighed. "I was a teenager who loved power and by the time I understood what I would have to do it was too late to leave The Dark Lord's side. He would have killed us."

"Hello Sirius!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Hello Sissy. It's been a while." Sirius said.

"Years is more like it." She said and walked up andbembraced her cousin.

"Haven't been hugged by you pretty much ever." Sirius commented as he returned the hug.

"Things are different now Sirius. We can finally act like a family." She said.

"Mummy. Who is this?" Draco asked and walked up to Narcissa and motioned for her to pick him up.

"This is our cousin, Sirius. Sirius, this is Draco. I'm not sure if you ever met him before." Narcissa said.

"I've seen him around when he was a baby but that's all." Sirius said. "Hello Draco!"

"Hello Sirius. Are you going to get Harry? Is he coming here?" Draco asked.

"I am getting him but he will be staying at my house" Sirius answered. Draco nodded but looked disappointed. "Someday very soon I will bring him over to see you if you'd like."

"Yes please!" Draco said. Sirius tousled his hair.

"We better go before Remus gets worried. Goodbye Narcissa, see you later Draco." Sirius said.

"Be good for your mum, Draco. I will be back." Lucius said and kissed his son's head. "I love you." He said to his wife and son.

They both apparated back to The Black Family mansion. The walked in the front door and there stood a furious Remus Lupin.

"You were gone for over a half hour. I want to go get my Godson. I almost left without you." Remus scolded Sirius and turned on the spot foot to 4 Privet Drive.

"Let's go." Lucius said.

"Wait! I think I'm too weak and nervous to go alone. I need to side-along apparate. I was going to go with Remus but-" Sirius said but was cut off.

"Just take my arm Sirius." Lucius said.

Sirius grabbed his arm and Lucius turned and soon they both felt the sensation that comes along with apparating.

They appeared in front of the road sign and the three began walking to number 4.

"This is where they live?" Sirius snorted.

"It's actually a nice house." Remus scolded. He was often embarrassed by his home and would have loved one like this.

"I know, Moony. I'm nervous so I need to insult something to calm myself." Sirius said with a shaky voice.

Remus sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine, Padfoot."

They walked up the path of the house and Lucius knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a thin lady with blonde hair and a a long neck. At first the lady had a smile but as soon as she saw who was at the door she pursed her lips, making her look like a horse.

"You're one of them." The lady stated. "Get out!" She tried to slam the door but Remus placed his foot in front of the door to stop it.

"We're here to get Harry." Remus stated calmly.

"You were the freak's friends, weren't you?" Petunia said.

Sirius's right hand clenched into a fist at the word, 'freak's'. "What do you mean, 'freak'?" Lucius placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder to calm him down.

"I mean my freak of a sister and her freak husband." Petunia answered.

"I need my wand, Remus." Sirius said through his clenched teeth.

Remus's eyes widened. Sirius hardly ever used his real name unless he was furious.

"No." Remus answered. Remus pushed open the door and Petunia walked backwards. "Where is he?"

"Vernon!" Petunia screamed.

A big man that the three men recognized as Vernon Dursley came stomping into the hallway.

"Get out now! I will call the authorities! Out!" The man yelled.

Lucius pulled out his wand and stepped up to the man and pointed his wand at his throat. "Do you honestly think that you or any other muggles can detain us? I've killed people before Dursley. Where is the boy?" He whispered just loud enough for the adults to hear. Vernon turned around and ran to the living room.

"Sirius look upstairs. Lucius cold you look in the rooms down here?" Remus said. Sirius ran upstairs to check the rooms and Lucius wandered around downstairs while Remus stood up to Petunia. "Do you really hate your sister that much that you would let her son get abused?"

"Y-yes! She was a freak. Just like her son and just like all of you." Petunia spat at them.

"I was friends with Lily for a long time. She's told me a lot about you. You wanted to go to Hogwarts like her. You were jealous. Lily would go to see Dumbledore every week to ask if you could come. She didn't stop asking until the second half of our second year." Remus took a small breath. "She would send you gifts and souvenir's and you would return them. She once snuck out of Hogwarts and went to a muggle shop to send you a necklace in 6th year. She sent it by mail and signed the card 'To Petunia. I love you and miss you very much. Love Always Auntie.' I remember watching her and wondering why she signed it Auntie. She said you wouldn't accept anything from her. Remember her owl that she got in 3rd year? She had piercingly blue eyes. She said they reminded her of you so she named her owl, Tuney."

Remus pulled out letters in his robes that he saved from years ago during the summer. He handed them to Petunia, who was now crying.

"Lily and I sent letters every day. She talked about you a lot." He pointed to a sentence on the letter. "Here she said, 'Petunia asked me to hand her the jam during breakfast. I've been here for three weeks so far and that's the first thing she's said to me. Maybe she's forgave me for being a freak.' I used to tell her nonstop that she wasn't a freak. It took years for her to see herself as anything but a freak.

Petunia looked up from the letters and looked at Remus. "Are these really from her?"

"Yes they are." Remus answered. "Have you ever hit Harry?"

"No." Petunia answered. "Vernon and Dudley would."

"You let your son hit your nephew?" Remus asked, incredulously.

"Vernon would encourage it." She answered.

Sirius came running downstairs and went up to Remus. He looked at Petunia and was surprised at the tears. "Uh, he's not upstairs."

Lucius came back in the hallway. "He's nowhere down here."

"Where is he?" Remus asked as his hands shook. He was beginning to think that they were too late. That he was gone.

Petunia's eyes widened and stepped back away from Remus. "H-He's-"

Sirius started to get tears in his eyes. "No. He's not dead! He c-can't be dead. My God we were too late." Lucius came up to him and placed his hand on the man's shoulder again.

Petunia shook her head. "He's alive." She walked off into the living room and sat on the couch next to Dudley and began crying.

'What have I done? How could I let him get hurt?' Petunia thought to herself. 'They thought he was dead. He could have easily died from Vernon's hands.

"Please just tell us where he is." Remus said quietly.

Petunia tried to talk but her tears and her guilt made her words unrecognizable. Meanwhile Dudley glanced at his mum and saw the tears and then turned back to the T.V.

Sirius stood in front of the television. "You, boy. Where is Harry?"

"Get out of the way!" Dudley yelled.

"How the hell do you turn this thing off?" Sirius asked.

"Mum! I'm going to miss my show. Tell them to move!" Dudley screamed.

"Tell us where Harry is and he'll move. If you don't then I'll break it." Lucius sneered.

"He's in the cupboard now move!" Dudley yelled.

Sirius moved and looked around. 'Did he just say cupboard?' He thought to himself.

Remus looked around and thought the same thing. "Which cupboard?" He asked Dudley and received no answer. Petunia pointed her finger to the stairs and began sobbing even more. "Lucius could you get her to sign these adoption papers?" Lucius nodded and the two Godfathers ran to the stairs.

Remus nodded to Sirius and Sirius began opening the door with a shaky hand. When the door finally opened they both looked inside to see a small boy facing against the opposite wall. The boy looked to be sleeping.

Remus placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and Harry flinched and woke up. "Harry."

Harry turned around and saw two strangers staring at him with tears in their eyes. He sat up abruptly and hit his head on the ceiling of the cupboard. He rubbed his head and scooted backwards.

"Hello Harry. My name is Remus and this is Sirius. We're here to take you home with us." Remus said.

Both Remus and Sirius were in tears as they saw the boy's face. He had the famous messy hair that belonged to his father and the beautiful green eyes from his mother. He also had various bruises and scratches along his face. 'Obviously they didn't care about Lucius's threat.' They both thought.

"Hello." The boy answered with a dry and scratchy voice.

Sirius choked out a sob as he heard his voice. 'When's the last time he's eaten or had anything to drink.' He thought.'

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked and scooted forward to reassure him.

"I've just missed you so much Harry." Sirius answered.

"Have we met before?" Harry asked.

"Yes. When you were a baby. We saw each other almost everyday. We were your Mum and Dad's best friends." Remus answered for Sirius.

"My parents?" Harry answered and his eyes lit up. "Are they here too?"

"Um, well-" Sirius started.

"No Harry. I'm sorry but they can't come back." Remus said sadly.

"Oh." Said Harry and he lost the excitement in his eyes. "So they really did die in a car accident?"

"What? What do you mean car accident." Remus asked angrily.

Harry backed away. "Are you angry? D-did I say something wrong? P-please don't hit me." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Remus's face softened. "I will never hit you Harry. I promise. I was just wondering who told you that your parents died in a car accident."

"My uncle said that my Dad killed himself and my mum by driving drunk. They got into an accident." Harry answered.

"What!" Sirius yelled.

Harry backed up against the wall and started sobbing. "P-please don't hit me! I-I'll do anything just please! I'm still very sore!"

Sirius starting crying as well and went inside the room. He crawled over to Harry and put on a hand softly on the boy's cheek. "I swear to you, Harry James Potter, that I will never hit you. I love you so much and so does Remus." Sirius said to the boy.

Harry quieted down and crawled towards Sirius. Sirius picked him up and put him on his lap and hugged him. Sirius's heart swelled and he hugged the boy back tightly.

"I'm leaving the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus answered. "Can I have a hug too Harry?"

"Y-you won't-" Harry started before being interrupted.

"Never." Remus said and Harry crawled to Remus and hugged him.

The three crawled out of the cupboard and they stood up. Sirius gasped as the light hit Harry's arm. "Remus! Look at his arm!"

Remus looked at the boy's arm and saw bruises in the shape of a hand. He gulped down the anger he had and tears came down his face.

"Harry, when was the last time you were hit?" Remus asked through his gritted teeth.

"This morning." Harry answered casually.

"Why were you hit?" Sirius asked.

Harry's eyes widened. 'If they know what I did then they won't want me.' He thought to himself.

"W-well I-I-" Harry couldn't finish and he just started crying uncontrollably.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked and picked him up. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and put his head on his shoulder and kept crying. They walked back in the living room and glared at Vernon.

"She signed them." Lucius said and walked over and looked at Harry. He gasped and clenched his fists and turned to Vernon. "I told you what would happen if you laid a finger on this boy again. I told you! What kind of man hurts a 6 year old boy?! A coward!" Lucius spat at Vernon.

Vernon couldn't stand to get called a coward in his own home so he stood up. "How dare you call me a coward. The boy bloody well deserved it! He's a freak! Nothing but a freak."

Remus felt Harry flinch every time the word, 'freak' was said. Remus rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. "Don't listen to him, Harry. He's wrong."

"I'm wrong?" Vernon laughed. "The boy stole from me. That deserved more than a few punches. He's lucky my belt broke yesterday!"

"Vernon stop it!" Petunia cried.

Vernon ignored his wife and shoved Lucius. Lucius's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. "Remus take my wand." Remus took his wand and Lucius sighed and pulled his hair into a ponytail.

Vernon started laughing at the man. He stopped abruptly as he flew backwards from a force that came to his face. He was being punched multiple times. Lucius could feel the blood of the man on his fists and he couldn't get himself to stop.

Remus's eyes widened and he put Harry down and him and Sirius pulled Lucius off of him. "Lucius calm down!" Lucius finally calmed down and leaned against the wall. Remus picked Harry back up.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Harry answered quietly.

"Well we better get going before we all go to Azkaban." Remus said. He started walking away but was stopped.

"Wait!" Petunia yelled and ran to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There are some things you should know."

Remus turned around to face her and nodded for her to continue.

"Well obviously Harry needs medical attention. It's worse on his back and stomach." Petunia sighed. "A-and he hasn't eaten in about a week and a half." She began crying again. "That's why Vernon punished him this morning. He tried to eat the crusts off of Dudley's plate when he took care of the dishes."

"What? Was he like your slave?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth.

"Practically." She sobbed. "He cooked and cleaned for us. Vernon would make him sit on a chair against a wall and watch us eat. I-I'm so sorry."

Sirius tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He knew he had to be strong for Harry so he turned around and headed to the door.

Remus started to follow but stopped when he felt Harry flinch. He turned to look at Harry just as an overly large had slapped him across the face. Harry screamed and Remus, Sirius and Lucius turned around.

"Petunia. Take Harry and your son outside. Now!" Remus yelled.

Petunia grabbed Harry and pulled Dudley out of the living room by his hand.

Remus pulled out three wands and handed Sirius and Lucius theirs. They all pointed their wands at Vernon and screamed, "STUPEFY!" Vernon flew backwards and hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"That felt good." Remus breathed. The other two men agreed and went to a phone that laid on an end table. He dialed, 101 and waited for a voice at the end.

"101- which service do you require?" A man with a low voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Police." Remus answered rather loudly.

"I am transferring the call now. Could I please have the address."

"4 Privet Drive, Surrey." Remus said.

"Now what is the emergency?" The man asked.

"My Godson has been getting abused by his uncle. He just hit him across the face. We would like to press charges. The uncle is unconscious right now." Remus answered.

"Someone is on his way. Please stay there for questioning." The man said.

"Right. Thanks." Remus answered and hung up.

"How do you know how to use that thing?" Sirius asked.

"It's called a telephone. Lily taught me in 5th Year." Remus answered. "Well the police is on their way. We need to stay here and wait. Lucius you can go home if you'd like."

Lucius rubbed his neck. "That's probably a good idea. Make sure to bring Harry over sometime soon. I'll just say goodbye to him."

Lucius left and Remus and Sirius sat down on the couch.

"What's that?" Sirius said and pointed to the television.

"It's called a television. Muggles use it. It has moving pictures for their entertainment." Remus said.

Sirius got up and went into the kitchen. "What's this?"

"Fridge. Muggles use it to keep their food and beverages cold." Remus answered.

"And this?" Sirius asked again.

"A microwave. It is used to warm up food." Remus answered.

Sirius explored the kitchen for a while longer and Remus went into his pocket and got out two vials of Veritaserum and forced it down Vernon's throat. Then he cleaned up the blood and hid all the bruises except for once. When a knock came from the front door, Remus did the counter curse to wake up him up.

Remus went to answer it and just as he let the men in Sirius yelled, "Moony, what's this? It's a metal box thing with two long holes in the top."

"It's a toaster, Padfoot." Remus yelled. "Come right in." He said to the officers.

The two officers looked at each other in confusion and they placed their hands closer to the batons on their belt.

"Could you please explain what has happened?" The taller officer asked.

"We came here to get our Godson. We are adopting him and when we came here we found that the boy lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He has bruises and cuts everywhere. We will be taking him to a doctor when we leave. He also starved the boy for a week and a half. When we went to leave the man slapped the boy across the face. We would like to press charges." Remus said.

"Alright well first where is the boy and what's his full name and date of birth?" The shorter woman asked.

"He's outside with his aunt. Sirius go get Harry. Harry James Potter and he was born on the 31st of July, 1980." Remus said.

Sirius went outside and told Petunia to come back in. Sirius picked Harry up and brought him inside.

The officers looked at the boy and their eyes widened. "Oh no!" The man said as the woman held back her tears.

"He's only 6?" The woman asked. Remus nodded. "S-show us his back please."

Sirius lifted the shirt off of Harry and watched as Harry flinched. When he saw Harry's back he broke out in sobs. It was worse than they thought. His entire back was black and blue with patches of yellow and purple.

The officers both now had tears in their eyes. "We'll need pictures." The man said.

The woman ran out to the car and wiped her face while she got out a camera. She came back in and took a few pictures of his stomach, back, arms, legs and face.

"Where is the man who did this?" The lady asked.

"He's right in the living room." Remus answered. "Petunia can you take them upstairs." Petunia nodded and took Harry from Sirius and brought the two boys upstairs.

Vernon was starting to wake when they went in. The woman went up to the man and put his arms behind his back and arrested him right there.

"Vernon Dursley, you arrested for child abuse and neglect to your nephew, Harry Potter. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Do you understand?" The officer asked.

"Yes." Vernon said.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked? Vernon just shook his head.

"Are you saying that you didn't abuse Harry?" Remus asked.

"No I'm not saying that I didn't. I did every day for 5 years." Vernon said and then his eyes widened.

"When's the last time you fed him?" Remus asked. "We will need to let his doctor know."

"Almost 2 weeks." Vernon answered.

"Is it alright if I ask him another question, officer?" Remus asked.

"Go ahead and ask as many as you want." The woman said through tears.

"Do you regret abusing and neglecting Harry? Do you think he deserved it?" Remus asked.

"I will never regret hurting that freak. Of course he deserved every last slap, punch kick and burn I gave him." Vernon snarled.

Remus glared at the man as Sirius started yelling. "Harry never deserved any of it! You told Harry his Mum and Dad died by driving drunk! You're a worthless arse. They died saving him!" Remus nudged his side to stop him.

"Do you need anything else from us officer?" Remus asked kindly.

"No. You are free to go. Good luck with Harry. I'm so sorry this has happened to him. At least we know that this man will be rotting away for a long time. He just confessed everything! Goodbye." The woman said. The other officer shook hands with both Remus and Sirius and wished them luck.

Remus went upstairs to tell them they could go while Sirius went outside to wait. Remus opened the door to Dudley's room. Petunia was sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes and she was playing with both boys.

"We can go now, Harry." Remus said gently. Harry smiled at him a nodded.

"Harry. I'm so sorry for everything. Could I please have a hug?" Petunia asked nervously.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He walked over and she gently hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too, Harry. I don't want to be a bully." Dudley said quietly. Harry smiled and nodded to his cousin.

"Goodbye Harry." Petunia said sadly.

"Actually Petunia I was going to invite you both over for tea until Vernon is out of here. They still have paperwork to do and they need to get more evidence." Remus said. Petunia nodded and they all headed downstairs and shielded the small boys eyes from Vernon.

"How will we get there?" Petunia asked once they were outside.

Sirius walked over and scrunched his eyebrows. "Are they coming too?"

"Yeah they're coming for tea." Remus answered.

"Sirius can you apparate on your own?" Remus asked.

"Hold on, let me try." Sirius answered and turned on the spot and landed a few feet away. The movement shocked Petunia, Dudley and Harry. "Yeah I can."

"Okay. You take Dudley and I've got Harry and Petunia." Remus said.

"Why can't I have Harry?" Sirius complained. Remus glared at him and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not that I don't mind Dudley I just want my Godson."

"You'll get him when we get home." Remus said. Sirius picked up Dudley and held him tightly to make sure the chubby boy didn't get hurt. "Petunia grab my arm tightly and do not let go. Don't worry about Dudley he'll be fine."

Petunia hesitated for a second before grabbing hold of his arm tightly. Sirius left first and then Remus turned on the spot and they ended up back at the mansion. Petunia and Harry's eyes widened at the size and beauty of the place.

"Welcome home, Harry." Remus said.

"This is where you live?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes and now you do too." Remus answered. "Are you okay, Petunia? You can let go now."

"S-sorry." She stuttered and let go. "How did we do that?"

"Magic." Remus shrugged. Harry's eyes widened again but he stayed silent.

"Let's go." Remus said.

The three walked into the house and Remus put Harry down. Dudley and Sirius were sitting on the couch talking. Dudley ran over to Petunia and indicated that he wanted to get picked up.

"Mum this place is huge." Dudley exclaimed. "I want to live here too!"

"We already have a house Dudders." Petunia said and Dudley nodded sadly.

Remus cleared his voice before speaking. "Actually Petunia, I was wondering if you and Dudley would like to live here?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Petunia and Sirius yelled.

"We need to talk, Moony." Sirius said and strode over to Remus and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "What are you on?"

"Nothing I thought it would be a good idea." Remus answered.

"You're supposed to be the smart one! Why the hell would that be a good idea to you?" Sirius said quietly then sat down in a chair and motioned with his hand to continue talking.

"I'm not going to say it twice. I'm going to talk to her too." Remus said and walked back to the sitting room and bent down on his knee to look at Harry. "Are you hungry, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened. 'Is he offering me food?' He asked himself. Instead of answering Harry just nodded his head.

"I'll make you a sandwich." Remus said and walked back into the kitchen. "Harry can you play with Dudley? Stay down here though. Petunia and Sirius please come with me."

Remus sat down at the table and used 'accio' to get the ingredients for the sandwich.

"We were supposed to take him to Dumbledore as soon as we got him." Sirius said.

"I know but he needs to eat something first. I'm not letting him starve any longer." Remus said. "Petunia, if you go back to that house, do you think you will alright? With the constant reminder of Harry's abuse? Your sister's son?"

"I don't know." Petunia said. "I can't just up and leave though, can I? Why would you offer for me and Dudley to stay here after what we've done?"

"Some people deserve second chances." Remus replied. "Do you want Dudley to grow up and be a bully like Vernon is? We could help you with a place to live and with Dudley. You could help us with Harry."

"I don't want him to be like Vernon at all." Petunia said.

"You can stay here permanently or temporarily. Harry will be going to a new school and Dudley could go with him until Harry goes to Hogwarts. It would honestly help us a lot. We know nothing about kids." Remus finished the sandwich and handed it to Sirius. "Could you bring this to Harry, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed. "Starry?"

A house elf popped out of thin air and stood next to Sirius. Petunia screamed at the little elf but the elf ignored her.

"Yes master, Sirius." Starry answered.

"Could you bring this to Harry? He's the boy with the black hair." Sirius said.

"Yes, Master!" The elf said enthusiastically. She took the plate and walked away.

"Oh and no more master!" Sirius yelled out and laughed. Sirius turned back to Remus who was now scolding him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You couldn't do it yourself?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Nope." Sirius said.

"Whatever." Remus said. "So will you stay, Petunia?"

"Well-" Petunia sighed. "Yes we'll stay. Thank you."

"Thank you." Remus smiled. "Let's go back to the boys." They walked back into the room just as Harry finished eating.

"All done Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said with a nod. "Where is the kitchen?"

"We'll show you. We wanted to talk to you anyways." Remus said. The three walked to the kitchen and Sirius and Remus sat down at the small table. They offered Harry the seat but Harry just stared at them.

"M-may I go wash my plate?" Harry asked.

"You can put it in the sink. You don't need to wash it." Sirius said.

'What strange people.' Harry thought to himself. He walked to the sink and placed his plate in the sink. He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked back to the table and sat down in the chair.

"Do you like it here?" Remus asked.

"Yes I do. It's a beautiful place." Harry answered.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Remus asked.

"Umm." Harry said and bowed his head.

"Ask whatever you like Harry." Sirius asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to my Mum and my Dad?" Harry asked.

"Well-." Sirius rubbed his neck. "A bad-"

"That story is for when you're older, Harry." Remus cut him off. "Just know that they loved you very much. You meant the world to them. They died saving you."

Harry took a moment to take in the new information about his parents. Harry sniffed and tried to keep the tears away. "So it's my fault that they died? I-I killed them?"

"No! It was not your fault. It was someone else's fault. A very bad man, Harry." Remus answered.

Harry sniffed and Sirius rubbed his back. "He's right, pup. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Your parents loved you. We saw it in their faces every single day."

Harry nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "How long will I be staying here?"

"This is your home, Harry." Remus said. "You can stay here for the rest of your life if you want."

"Where do I sleep?" Harry asked.

"You have your own room upstairs." Sirius said. "You're gonna love it!

"My own room? For just me?" Harry asked with excited eyes. "Can I see it?"

"Not yet Harry. We need to go somewhere." Remus said and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and nodded.

"Aww. I want him to see it now." Sirius said.

"Grow up Padfoot." Remus said and laughed. "Harry, would it be alright if your Aunt Petunia and Dudley lived here?"

Harry didn't say anything he just stared at Remus with wide eyes. Remus gave him a couple minutes before speaking again.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, why are you asking me? The opinion of freaks don't matter." Harry said innocently.

"Your opinion most certainly matters, Harry!" Sirius yelled. "You are not a freak and you never will be."

Harry flinched away from Sirius. He was afraid that he would get hit. It took him a short while for him to realize that Sirius wasn't mad at him.

"Why did you flinch?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you were mad at me." Harry said, sadly. "I thought you would hit me very hard."

Sirius picked up the small boy and hugged him gently. "I swear on my life and on Remus' life that I will never hit you."

Harry relaxed into the hug and into the softness in his Godfather's voice. "Thank you." Harry said.

"There is no reason to thank you. Only very bad people hit kids. What your uncle did to you is not acceptable. Remus and I are good people, Harry. We love you with all our hearts." Sirius said and sat down with Harry on his lap.

"So can you tell me what you think of them staying here?" Remus asked.

"Will Dudley hurt me?" Harry asked. "Will Aunt Petunia be mean to me?"

"Dudley will never hurt you again. He will be having rules. Petunia won't be mean. She is very sad for being mean to you." Remus said.

"W-will Uncle Vernon live here too?" Harry asked on the verge of new tears.

"Never." Sirius answered. "You won't ever have to see him again."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Do you don't mind if they stay?" Remus asked.

"I don't mind." Harry answered.

Remus smiled and clapped his hands together. "Great! Now we need to take you to see a healer. You'll also be meeting someone."

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes." Sirius answered. "Let's go!"

"I'm going to invite Petunia and Dudley to come." Remus said.

"They can't use the floo! They have no magic." Sirius said and then smirked. "You lost your wits while I was away."

"Actually muggles can use the floo as long as they have access to floo powder and a magically fireplace that is connected." Remus smirked back. "Looks like you haven't gained any wits."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and the gesture made Harry laugh. A sound that Harry wasn't used to coming out of him. He liked the feeling of laughing and kept laughing.

The two men watched Harry laugh and their hearts fluttered. They kept laughing all the way from the kitchen to the sitting room (which was quite a long time).

Once they got to the sitting room they found Petunia walking around and looking at the pictures. They were just put there the previous night.

"When was this taken?" Petunia asked. She pointed to a picture of Lily sitting on the floor in the commons room. She had glitter all over herself and she was glaring at James.

Sirius laughed uncontrollably at the memory. "In fourth year."

"Why does she have glitter all over herself?" Petunia asked and looked back at the picture.

"Lily and I were making Valentine's Day cards for our families while James, Sirius and Peter were at detention. Everything was going perfectly well until Slughorn let them leave early." Remus sighed.

"We promised him no more pranks for a week. He believed us." Sirius laughed. "I guess we know why he's not in Ravenclaw."

"Well Peter came in first and told us that he was let out early. James and Sirius was under the cloak of invisibility and came in right after Peter." Remus paused. "Lily started to feel weird but she ended up shrugging it off. Then the bottle of glitter floated in the air and we were both too frozen in shock to stop it. Then it tipped and all of the contents fell on Lily. Well it turns out that James did a sticking charm on Lily. Lily was furious."

"It was brilliant! Then I went out from under the cloak and snapped a picture. She tried for days to get it out of her hair. She got a lot out but it was still noticeable." Sirius paused and laughed loudly. "When people started asking her about the glitter she couldn't take it any longer and finally went to Madam Pomfrey."

Petunia was quietly laughing when Sirius finished the story. "Did the teacher ever find out about the prank?"

"He noticed the glitter but never figured out who did it." Remus said and smiled. "It was pretty funny. I never told Lily that though."

The three didn't notice Harry listening in until Harry started laughing. "That was funny. Did my Mum ever forgive you and my Dad?"

Remus started laughing. "She forgave them when she got payback. They ended up with so much glitter in their hair that it took Pomfrey a month to get it all out. Lily was brilliant, she used a better sticking charm then they did."

Sirius sat down and grumbled something under his breath. "She was pretty smart."

"Yes she was probably smarter than me." Remus asked. "Actually I think I see glitter in your hair now." Remus scooted over to investigate Sirius's hair. "Nope. Just a grey hair."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled and ran to the mirror against the wall. "I do not have grey hair!"

Everybody started laughing uncontrollably, even the two kids. Once everyone settled down Remus stood up.

"Well we need to get going to Hogwarts. Come along, Harry." Remus said. Harry stood up and walked up to him. "Sirius stop staring at yourself and let's go!"

Sirius sighed and walked to the fireplace and waited.

"Aren't you coming?" Remus asked Petunia. Petunia's eyes widened as she stared at Remus.

"Where?" She asked.

"Hogwarts of course! I thought it'd be nice for you to finally see where your sister went to school." Remus beamed at her. "You'll finally be able to go to Hogwarts!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I never wanted to go to Hogwarts!" Petunia lied. Sirius and Remus both snorted. "I didn't!"

"So either you're lying or Lilly was lying." Remus said. "Considering the fact that she was my best friend I'm going to believe what she told us years ago."

Petunia's face turned white. "What did she tell you?"

"You owled Dumbledore and begged him to go to Hogwarts." Sirius snorted. "I remember when we graduated, I tried owling him and begging him to let us go back to Hogwarts. He didn't even answer so at least you got an answer."

Petunia's face went from white to beet red. "She never knew about that! I never told her."

"She was doing some digging in your room." Remus said with a laugh. "It doesn't matter right now though. Don't be embarrassed about it. I'm pretty sure if muggles knew about Hogwarts they would be begging to go. Maybe even creating their own acceptance letters." ()

"Isn't that right!" Sirius snorted. "I know I would!"

"Are you going to come or not?" Remus asked impatiently.

"I guess we'll go." Petunia tried hiding the excitement in her voice. "Come along Dudley."

"Ready, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Harry answered and bit his lip. "M-may I ask a question?"

"You just did." Remus laughed. "Go ahead you don't need to ask permission."

"What is Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"It's a place where witches and wizards go to school to learn magic." Remus answered.

Harry covered his mouth and gasped at the use of the 'M' word. "Y-you said m-m-magic."

"Nothing's wrong with magic, pup." Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair. "You'll be going there someday. To learn magic."

"You're getting rid of me already?" Harry asked sadly.

"Of course not! All witches and wizards go there. This will always be your home. You won't be going there until you're 11." Sirius said.

"I'm a wizard?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes! Just like me and Moony. Your Dad was a wizard too. Your mom was a witch!" Sirius said. "Ready now pup?" Harry nodded.

"Good. Now we'll be getting there through the fireplace." Remus said and walked over to the large fireplace in the sitting room.

The others followed him and Petunia cleared her threat. "Excuse me? What do you mean fireplace?"

"It's called the floo. The floo network is a bunch of magical fireplaces that transports you to another magical fireplace. We use this." Remus paused and grabbed a small black bag. "Inside is floo powder. You grab some powder and drop it on the fire. Then when the fire turns green, you walk in and say your destination. When you say your destination you need to speak loud and clearly."

"Then the flames engulfs you and takes you to your destination." Sirius laughed. "Would you like to go first?"

Petunia's face froze after Sirius said the word 'engulf'. She grabbed Dudley's hand and took a step backwards.

Remus glared at Sirius. "You scared her!"

"I was just being honest." Sirius said. "I must not tell lies!"

"It doesn't hurt at all Petunia, I promise. The flames are not even a little hot. It's safer than apparating." Remus said. "Would you like to apparate instead?"

"N-no. What about Dudley?" Petunia said.

"I'll take Dudley with me." Remus answered and handed her the powder. "Just throw it in there. When the flames turn green go in. I want you to say, 'Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts'. Say it clearly and loudly."

Petunia nodded and kissed Dudley on the cheek. She threw the powder onto the fire and it instantly turned green. Her eyes grew wide and she hesitantly walked in the flames. She was very relieved to find that she couldn't feel the flames at all. "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

Albus was sitting at his desk and chatting with the former headmasters about Harry. In the last hour he was becoming extremely impatient and annoyed. Sirius and Remus were supposed to get him that morning and it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"It is your own fault, Albus! Who in their right of mind would allow my irresponsible grandson to care for a child?" Phineas Black said. "Do you want the Potter boy to die?"

Albus was about to answer when he heard a bang and a scream coming from his fireplace (which made him jump). He walked over to investigate and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Petunia Dursley?" Albus said incredulously. "How did you get here?"

"I used the loo." Petunia said and got up off the floor and tried to pat the dirt off of herself.

Albus chuckled. "Here let me help you." He pointed his wand at her and the soot disappeared. "Come take a seat."

Dumbledore showed her to his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. She took a seat and looked up and jumped. "W-what are those?"

"They are portraits of all of the headmasters of this school before me." Dumbledore answered.

"Why are they moving?" Petunia asked.

"Do you expect us to sit still all the time?" Phineas yelled which made Petunia scream. Remus came rushing in with Dudley in his arms after hearing said scream.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Remus." Albus answered. "Who is the child?"

"This is Dudley Dursley." Remus answered and put him down next to Petunia.

Remus sat down as Harry and Sirius came walking in hand in hand. "Hello Dumbledore."

"Sirius. Please sit down." Albus said.

Sirius sat down and picked Harry up to sit on his lap. Harry paid no attention to anything in room as he was staring at the man who sat behind the desk.

Albus stared back at the boy and hid his cringe at the sight of his cuts and bruises. He felt a wave of utter sadness pass through him.

"Ah so this must be Harry!" Albus said. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too, sir." Harry said quietly.

"Do you like your new home?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"That's good. Now why were you all late?" Albus asked. "I have been waiting for hours for you to arrive."

"We're sorry. There was some things we had to take care of." Remus said.

Dumbledore's face turned white. "What things? Vernon better still be alive." He said to Sirius.

"Don't look at me." Sirius said and looked at Remus.

Dumbledore turned to Remus and his eyes grew wide. "Remus?"

"He's alive and well. He's just in jail." Remus said. "Petunia and Dudley will be living with us for a while."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"To help with Harry." Remus said.

"She let Harry get hurt every day." Dumbledore said.

"She's sorry." Remus said.

"So if Peter came to you two and said, 'I'm terribly sorry for giving away our best friends location, resulting in their murder. I'm also very sorry that because of me, Harry almost died. Can I live with you three?' What would you say?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"That's different, Albus." Remus scoffed.

"You're right!" Dumbledore said. "Peter gave away their location in fear because if he didn't, Voldemort would kill him. Petunia let Harry get abused by her husband every single day for 5 years. If she were to stand up for Harry, Vernon wouldn't have killed her. She let him get hurt willingly."

"I regret everything." Petunia said through her tears. "I-I would take it all back if I could."

"Harry, do you forgive your aunt?" Dumbledore asked. "If you do then I'll let this go."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because she didn't mean it, sir." Harry said through tears.

"Forgive me, Harry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." Dumbledore said. "Well you need to be seen by Madam Promfrey. Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered and wiped away his tears.

They all stood up and left the office. Petunia looked around in awe at everything she saw. She smiled at all the paintings and screamed when she saw The Bloody Baron go through a wall. Her eyes lit up when she saw the moving staircases.

Harry was also in awe but not as much as Petunia. He often had various dreams of magic and somehow, Hogwarts was how he imagined any magical place to be. The only difference was that he always imagined people turning into animals.

As they got closer to the hospital wing they passed another ghost who winked at Harry and made him chuckle. When they were just around the corner they were stopped by a severe looking witch. She had black hair and green eyes that were framed around her square glasses. She was tall and wore emerald green robes.

"Albus what is going on?" The witch stopped the group and asked.

"Ah, Minerva. Let me introduce you to some people." Albus said and turned to Petunia. "This is Petunia Dursley and her son Dudley Dursley."

"Dursley? What in heavens are they doing here?" Minerva asked.

"And this here is Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Harry Potter?" She asked. "What has happened to him?"

"We will talk later, Minerva. We are off to see Poppy." Dumbledore said. "Could you please have Severus meet us there with healing potions and nutrition potions."

Minerva nodded and walked away. Harry wondered how the lady knew who he was but as soon as she was gone he pushed it to the back of his mind.

They finally reached the hospital wing and they walked through the door. There were multiple beds lined around the wall. A lady with grey hair and blue eyes came walking up to the group.

"Hello Albus. What can I do for you?" The lady asked.

"Hello Poppy." Dumbledore said. "I have Harry Potter here to be looked at."

Poppy was expecting Harry to come soon but she gasped when she saw him. She had tears in her eyes from just looking at the bruises and cuts that she had just cleared a week ago.

"Lay down at a bed, Harry dear." Poppy said. Harry walked over and laid down on the closest bed. "Do you have any other bruises or cuts?"

"Under my shirt." Harry said. "Would you like me to take it off?"

Poppy nodded and Harry sat up and slowly pulled his shirt off of him. Poppy and Dumbledore gasped.

"It's worse than it was last week!" Poppy exclaimed.

"When did you see him last week?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius called me to heal him. It was gruesome. This is so much worse." Poppy said. She was about to use her wand to check all of his injuries when the door opened.

"I have the potions, sir." Severus said. "Is Potter here?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said and wiped a tear off of his cheek.

Severus walked over to the bed and placed the vials on the stand before looking at Harry. He looked at Harry and he gasped. He was surprised that any child could look this bad, this broken. He tried to show hatred on his face but it was difficult for him to show hate to him. He formed a fist as he slowly looked at all of Harry's injuries.

"Harry, this is Professor Snape." Remus said.

"Hello Professor Snape." Harry said and held out his hand.

Severus looked at the small hand being held out to him and took it in his own. He gently shook it and released it.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Severus said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir." Harry answered.

Severus turned around and saw Petunia looking at him. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"You were Lily's friend. Severus." Petunia said after taking a step away from him.

"How dare you say her name after you let her son get treated this way!" Severus yelled and took a step towards Petunia before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go out into the hall, Severus." Dumbledore said. The two turned away before stepping out into the hallway.

Sirius watched in confusion. He never liked Severus at all but seeing him like this that changed things. It seemed to Sirius that Severus actually cared about Harry. After a minute you could hear Severus yelling for a few seconds before it became quiet. Sirius figured that Severus either stopped yelling or Albus used a silencing charm.

Poppy continued with the test with her wand. Minutes later she got the paste and began rubbing it all over Harry's bruises and cuts. She fixed his broken rib and got rid of the gash on his lip. She also rubbed a calming lotion on the boy's back. The bruises were gone but he might still feel some pain. She used her wand to get rid of the burn marks as well. She kept up a conversation with him while she did her work. She didn't get much out of him but she didn't give up. When she was finished Albus and Severus came back in the room.

"Well that's all. You're good as new Harry. I just need you to drink these two potions. They are going to help heal anything we missed and give you some essential nutrients that I'm sure you haven't gotten much of in the last 5 years." Poppy took a break to send a quick glare at Petunia before turning back to Harry. "How do you feel dear?"

"I feel great! Thank you so much!" Harry said.

Sirius picked Harry up and hugged him tightly. "You will never get hurt like that again pup."

"I hope not." Harry said with a small smile.

"I promise on my life, Harry." Remus said and patted Harry's back. Harry freed one of his arms and put it around Remus's neck for him to join the hug. Remus hugged Harry back and his heart swelled to twice its size. When they finally let go, Sirius and Remus thanked Poppy.

"Albus, is it alright if we show Harry and Petunia around and stay for dinner?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore said and Sirius jumped excitingly. "I'll be in my office if you need me. I'll see you at dinner. I'm glad you're alright now Harry. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"You don't need to call me sir all the time Harry. Not until you go to school here." Dumbledore laughed and left.

Severus was just about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly only to see Sirius standing before him.

"Thank you Severus." Sirius said seriously and offered him a hand to shake. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that me and James did to you as kids. We were foolish."

Severus was shocked to say the least. He never imagined hearing those words come from his mouth. He stared at his hand for a few seconds before hesitantly grabbing it firmly and shaking it.

"I apologize as well." Severus said with a nod and walked away from the room.

"Wow, Padfoot, you're growing up! I never thought I'd see the day." Remus said and wiped away a fake tear.

Sirius shoved him away. "Shut it, Moony.

"Ready for your Hogwarts tour?" Remus asked Harry, Petunia and Dudley.

The three nodded as Sirius picked Harry up and placed him on his shoulders.

"This was my favorite place in the world, Harry. You'll love it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going first?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at Sirius for an answer and in return got a grin. "Let's go to the Gryffindor common room first."

"What's Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor is the best house in the school! You get sorted into houses when you come here. Gryffindor is for the brave! Like you, Harry." Sirius said.

"Were my Mum and Dad in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes they were! So was I and Remus." Sirius said.

"Remus and I." Remus corrected.

"I just said that." Sirius exclaimed. "Anyway, Harry. You will probably be in there too since it's the best house and since your the best!" Sirius bent down and tickled his Godson until he was interrupted.

"Talking about Slytherin? I didn't think you would want precious Potter in my house." Severus smirked.

"You know deep down Snivellus that Gryffindor is and will always be superior." Sirius said. "Come along, Harry."

They finally reached the portrait hole and they stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Password." She said.

"Er- couldn't you just let us in? You know who we are and no one is here." Sirius said.

"I said password. I do not let anyone in without a password. Not even if you had a knife and cut up my picture." The Fat Lady said.

Sirius snorted. "Well you're dedicated. I guess we have to go back to Dumbledore."

"Go ahead, Padfoot we'll stay here." Remus said.

"Alright." Sirius puffed and walked away.

"Holiday." Remus said to the Fat Lady. The door opened and they all walked in while Sirius was going in the other direction.

"Moony, maybe we should-" Sirius said and then turned around to see the door about to shut. "Damn it."

Sirius ran down the hall and stopped the door right before it was about to shut. "Thanks a lot Moony. I missed Harry's reaction."

"No you didn't. I made him close his eyes." Remus said with a laugh.

"Prat." Sirius said and laughed. He stood in front of Harry. "Open your eyes, pup."

Harry slowly opened and gasped loudly. "Wow!"

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked him.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let's give them a tour." Remus said.

They all walked around the room and they told stories about their times at the school. The more Harry laughed the more stories they told. Finally after a hour of laughter Remus stopped Sirius from telling another story.

"It will be dinner soon." Remus said and stood up. He didn't want to stop telling stories. He was having more fun then he's had in years. "Do you want them to see the rest of the castle?"

"We never showed them the dorms, though!" Sirius said.

"We can another time. I'd like them to see the astronomy tower, the black lake and the shrieking shack. We won't have time for everything but we'll be back." Remus said. "Let's go everyone."

They all got up and headed for the door. Sirius kept up with the stories so everyone kept laughing.

"Remember when we tried tricking James? We put Amortentia in his drink and it backfired." Sirius laughed.

"What's Amortentia?" Harry asked.

"It's a love potion. A very powerful one at that." Sirius said. "It doesn't make you fall in love but it makes you obsessed with someone."

"What happened?" Harry asked as they kept walking.

"Well I poured it in his drink. I thought that it would work on the first person he saw. I wanted him to follow around McGonagall like a lost puppy. But since I gave him the drink he became obsessed with me. He followed me everywhere, he tried to kiss me and he kept telling me that he loved me. It was awful." Sirius shivered.

By the time Sirius finished the story Remus couldn't help but laugh. "So you never found out?" Remus was shaking from laughter.

"Never found out what?" Sirius asked.

"I switched the vials. You put water in his drink. I also warned him about your trick." Remus was laughing uncontrollably. "He never took the potion."

"So he followed me around all day to trick me? He tried kissing me!" Sirius said.

"All part of the trick." Remus said.

The laughter coming from Remus made Harry also laugh just as hard as Remus. He was holding on to his stomach when he stopped.

"I need to use the bathroom." Harry said and gritted his teeth. "Really badly."

"There's a bathroom right up here, pup." Sirius said. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No thank you." Harry said and ran off towards the bathroom.

After Harry was finished he walked to the sink to wash his hands. He stood there for a moment looking at himself in the mirror. He could already tell that whatever Madam Pomfrey did to him that it was working.

As he was about to leave he noticed a weird engraving on the stone of the sink. He walked closer and stood on his tip toes to get a better look.

"Wow." Harry hissed as he looked at the snake. All of a sudden the sink started to move. And there was a pipe hole in the floor.

Harry's heart was beating rapidly at the danger but he was too curious not to take a closer look. He slowly walked to the edge of the pipe and looked down. All he could see was darkness so he got down on his stomach. He saw something shimmer at the bottom so he leaned in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A high pitched voice said from behind.

Harry flinched and fell through the pipe. He tried to grab onto something but his hands were still wet so it was useless. He screamed as loud as he could as he fell through the slimy pipe. He was sure that he would hit the floor but instead he shot right out into an opening. He slowly got up off the floor and looked around. There was a path ahead that was filled with torches on the wall.

Harry tried calling for help but he didn't think anyone heard him. He walked around in circles as he was trying to decide if he should stay where he was or look for another way out. He was about to go through the other pipe when he tripped over something on the floor. When he looked down his eyes widened.

There were tons of skulls everywhere. Harry knew that they had to have been animal skulls but he was still scared nonetheless. He got up and tried to walk to the torch on the wall but instead he tripped over another bone. This time it resulted in him hitting his head on the wall and falling unconscious.

Myrtle was still in the bathroom trying to decide what to do. She couldn't go help him so that was out of the question. She could just let him die and then she could have company. She nodded her head and then heard the boy screaming for help and she sighed. She went through the wall into the hallway.

"Are you supposed to be watching Harry Potter?" Myrtle asked coldly.

"Yes." Remus asked. "Is he alright?"

"No. If he dies he can share my bathroom." Myrtle said with a giggle.

They all rushed into the bathroom and gasped. The sinks never used to rip apart when they were at school. Sirius wondered who was in charge of upgrading the school when he heard a faint yell.

"Was that Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Myrtle chuckled. "You can't hear him as much as I can. He needs help."

"Obviously." Sirius sneered at her.

"I'm going to go down there." Remus said.

"Yeah me too." Sirius said and got ready to jump.

"Don't be stupid. Go to Dumbledore." Remus said.

"But-" Sirius said but was cut off.

"I would hurry if I were you." Myrtle said. "I think he hit his head on something. He stopped screaming."

"Go Sirius!" Remus said and then fell into the pipe.

Remus finally reached the end and shot through and landed in an opening big enough for him to walk. He could smell blood and he started to panic.

He found Harry unconscious against the wall with blood all over his head. He rushed over to him and knelt down.

"It'll be alright, Harry." Remus said and he pushed the boy's hair our of his eyes.

He grabbed the wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at Harry's chest. "Rennervate" he said and a red light came out the end.

Remus stood up and waited for Harry to awaken. When he finally did Remus smiled at him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to come down here. It was an accident I s-swear!" Harry said in a panicked voice.

Remus raised his hand to brush Harry's hair again. Harry visibly flinched, making Remus lower his hand.

"P-please don't hurt me too bad. I don't want more bruises." Harry started crying.

"No, Harry." Remus said and knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "I promise you I would never in my life hit you. I was just going to do this."

Remus pushed Harry's hair back once again and he rubbed Harry's back. Harry relaxed and put his arms around Remus's neck and hugged him.

"You're not angry?" Harry asked. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'm not angry. I do not forgive you because you did nothing wrong. It was an accident." Remus answered.

"How will we get out?" Harry asked. "Should we go through the pipes?"

"Sirius went to get Professor Dumblefore for help." Remus said. "We will just have to wait."

"Oh okay." Harry said sadly.

"Why are you sad? Did you want to go through the tunnels?" Remus asked.

"It looks quite fun, doesn't it? I've never been on an adventure." Harry said.

"Maybe when you're older. Right now you need your head looked at." Remus said.

Harry felt the back of his head and felt a large bump and some blood. He flinched at the pain. "Ow."

Remus chuckled as he heard yelling from above them. "Finally. Let's go Harry."

Harry stood up quickly and almost fell again from dizziness. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'll just carry you." Remus said and picked Harry up into his arms. He waited until he heard a pop next to him.

"Albus how did you get down here?" Remus asked.

"The wards are off at the moment so we can apparate out of here." Dumblefore answered. "Go to my office please." Dumbledore turned on his heel and left with a pop.

"Ready, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "Is he angry at me?"

"Of course not." Remus answered and turned on the spot.

After the uneasy feel of apparating they were in the office. Sirius ran over to Harry and picked him up and squeezed him.

"Are you okay, pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry answered then quieted to a whisper. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not." Sirius said. He was about to ruffle Harry's hair when he noticed the blood. "Blimey. We need to get you checked out."

"I can heal him. No worries." Dumbledore said. He motioned Harry over and did the proper spell to fix the bump on his head and clean the blood. "There. Now let's talk."

Harry went over and stood by Remus until Remus picked him up to sit on his lap.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Will you yell at me?" Harry asked.

"No I will not yell at you. I'm not mad at you at all." Dumbledore said.

"I went in to use the bathroom and when I was done I washed my hands at the sink. I saw a snake on the sink and then the sink opened." Harry said.

"Did you say anything when you saw the snake?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I don't remember. I might have." Harry paused to think. "Oh I did say something. I said wow."

"Did it sound strange?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I don't think it did." Harry answered.

"Alright." Dumbledore said. "Go on with the story please."

"After it opened I tried to look down there but all I saw was something shiny. I went on my stomach and looked into the pipe. That's when I heard someone say that I shouldn't do that and I got scared and I accidentally fell through." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said. "Petunia could you please wait outside the door with the boys? I need to talk to Remus and Sirius alone."

Petunia nodded and took the boys hands and walked out the door. Once the door shut Dumbledore did a silencing charm to the room.

"Harry seems to be a Parselmouth." Dumbledore said sadly.

"You mean he can talk to snakes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

"How is that possible, Albus?" Remus asked. "James and Lily couldn't."

"I have a theory as to why. I have been wondering about how Voldemort affected Harry. If he affected him at all. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, Voldemort was destroyed. Voldemort accidentally passed on some of his powers on to Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean that Harry will turn out like Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"No. Harry is his own person. He can go on whichever path he wants. Let's just hope he chooses good." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort was a very powerful wizard. It was not the power that made Voldemort a horrible wizard. It was his choices that made him one."

"What should we do?" Remus asked.

"I would advise you to get Harry a snake so he can practice." Dumbledore said.

"So you want him to practice an ability that is said to be evil?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Not everyone who speaks it is evil." Dumbledore said. "Harry will need to practice. Parseltongues can do extraordinary things. Good things if they choose to. If Harry learned it early on he could even heal people."

"We will get him a snake then." Remus said. "In the bathroom, what was that place?"

"Have you ever heard of the chamber of secrets?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"I have but I thought it was a myth." Remus said.

"We didn't want anyone to find out." Dumbledore said. "We have been looking for the entrance for decades and then Harry comes along and finds it accidentally. I think I can tell that Harry will be doing amazing and dangerous things while he attends this school."

"Not too dangerous, right?" Remus asked.

"I cannot tell the future." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It is dinner time. Let's go and eat."


	12. Chapter 12

During dinner, Severus tried to keep his eyes from wondering over to Harry. Every time he looked at him he felt a heat of anger go through him. He looked so much like James that he had to remind himself that he wasn't his father.

Then when Harry looked at him, Severus was heartbroken. He has her eyes. The girl he loved most in the world.

Severus couldn't take it anymore so he stood up abruptly from the table. "If you'll excuse me." He nodded to the other teachers and the headmaster.

After he left the great Hall he started running down to his room. Once he opened the door he walked to his bed and sat down. He sat there with his hands over his eyes silently crying for what seemed like days when there was a knock at the door.

"I am occupied at the moment." Severus said coldly.

The door opened and revealed Dumbledore with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Look at me Severus." Dumbledore ordered.

Severus moved his hands from his watery and swollen eyes and looked at Dumbledore.

"What do you need Albus?" Severus asked then looked at Harry. "And why is the boy with you?"

"Go on Harry." Dumbledore said and patted Harry's shoulder.

"I wanted to say goodbye, sir. A-and thank you." Harry said.

"Thank you for what?" Severus asked.

"U-um I don't really know. I just feel thankful." Harry said. Severus sighed and nodded at the boy.

"I will see you soon, Harry. They are waiting for you behind the corner." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Thank you sir." Harry said and looked at Severus. "Goodbye."

Harry opened the door and ran back to his new family while Dumbledore stayed with Severus.

"May I sit?" Dumbledore asked and nodded towards a desk. He sat down when he got no answer and looked at Severus. "Anything you would like to say?"

"Does the boy have any magic in him?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "So he will be attending this school in just five years. Whatever problem you have with him needs to get fixed. He is not James."

"Maybe Sirius and Remus will send him to Durmstrang." Severus said hopefully causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Sirius and Remus loved this school along with James and Lily. They wouldn't dream of sending him anywhere else." Dumbledore said.

"Then I will be resigning in five years." Severus said.

"No you will not." Dumbledore said.

"Don't you get it? I can't look at him without getting angry. I can't have him look at me without feeling sadness." Severus sighed. "I will not be teaching at this school when his time comes around."

"Yes you will be and that's final. I decide when my teachers leave. Maybe we can get the boy colored contact lenses." Dumbledore joked.

"This is not the time for jokes Dumbledore. Besides he could be allergic to them." Severus said.

"You have five years to get over your schoolboy hatred towards the boy. I will let you be." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore finally left and Severus laid down on his bed and sighed. Five years to get over it. 'Impossible.' He thought to himself before falling asleep.

Back at the Black House, the new family was eating dinner at the table. Sirius was telling more stories about their days at Hogwarts and Harry and Petunia both listened attentively.

"Was anyone hurt?" Harry asked.

"Nah. Once they were seen by Pomfrey everyone was back to normal. Well almost everyone." Sirius said with a laugh then quieted to a whisper. "There was this sixth year Hufflepuff who had it the worse. Her eyes never did go back to the right color"

"What color are they?" Harry asked.

"They were blue but now they're bright pink." Sirius said. "She doesn't mind though. Her mother did. Her mother was obsessed with her beauty. Every month she would take her daughter in to these muggle beauty pagents. Everyone loved her blue eyes so when they changed, her mum was furious. She ended up thanking me in private."

"Why in private?" Harry asked.

"Well-" Sirius started but stopped as a hand hit the back of his head.

"Harry are you going to eat your carrots?" Remus asked.

"Y-yes sir." Harry answered and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Petunia leaned over to whisper in Remus' ear. "He hates carrots. Forced to eat them."

Remus' gritted his teeth and tried to steady his breathing before speaking. "Harry if you don't like carrots then you don't have to eat them."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really. Sirius doesn't like them either." Remus said.

"He's right Harry. I used to be forced to eat them. Nasty things." Sirius shivered. "Your Dad didn't like them that much either."

"Wow! I won't eat them then." Harry said happily and took another bite of his chicken.

"Can we show him his room yet?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I believe I said when we were done eating." Remus said.

"I am done!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It is not my fault that you do not understand the concept of 'we'. It also not my fault that you stuffed it all down in 5 minutes." Remus said. "We are not done yet. Be patient."

Sirius grumbled back at Remus and sat back in his chair and waited. Finally after 15 minutes, Remus put down his fork. Sirius stood up with a grin and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Ready Harry?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." Harry said gloomily. He was almost positive that it would just be another broom closet.

"Why are you so sad?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sad." Harry said and gave them all a fake smile.

When they finally made it upstairs Sirius was practically skipping down the hallway. When they made it to the door, Sirius had his hands covering Harry's eyes.

Remus opened the door and they all stepped in and Sirius slowly removed his hands and watched his Godson's face.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"In your new room of course." Remus answered.

"This is my room? I-I have a room?" Harry asked in awe.

"Where else are you supposed to sleep?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"In a closet." Harry answered with tears in his eyes.

"Harry James Potter. You will never sleep in a closet again." Sirius said and got down on his knee to look Harry in the eyes. "Please don't cry pup. We want you to be happy here."

"I-I-I am sorry!" Harry said and started sobbing. "I don't deserve a room. I am a freak! A-A waste of space!"

"No Harry! You are not a waste of space or a freak. We love you and you deserve so much more than just a room." Remus said.

Harry let go of Sirius's hands and ran out of the room. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't stop until he found a small door. He opened the door and found a small closet with blankets.

It was smaller than his cupboard back at the Dursley's but Harry could still fit in there. He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. He could hear yelling and people running in the distance but he ignored it. He fell asleep on the cold floor without using one of the blankets. His last thought before unconsciousness was, 'I deserve to be cold.'

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were yelling back and forth about the disastrous night.

"If you wouldn't have rushed him to see his room this wouldn't have happened!" Remus yelled.

"Well if you-" Sirius paused to think. "If you would have gotten him when James and Lily died then this wouldn't have happened! It is your fault that Harry is so damaged!"

After the words came out Sirius regretted them instantly. He looked at Remus with sorrow in his eyes. "Moony I-"

"You're right. James and Lily should have never let me be his Godfather. I-I-" Remus let the sobs out and dropped down to the floor.

"Moony I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. We shouldn't blame each other. You wouldn't have been able to care for him alone. Get up." Sirius said and tried to help his friend up. "Ah come on Moony. Get up."

Remus smacked Sirius's hand out of the way and got up by himself. "I am going to look for my Godson. I will let you know if I find him. I would rather look alone."

Sirius sighed as he watched his friend go down the hallway. He paced back and forth trying to think of a way to find him easier. He wasn't sure if there was a spell he could use. After a minute of thinking he realized he could turn into a dog who had a great sense of smell.

He changed into the big black hairy dog that he knew so well. He sniffed the air and caught a small whiff of Harry's scent and followed it. He stopped running when he heard Petunia yelling for Harry. Sirius turned back around and barked for her to follow him. Petunia screamed and ran the other way and Sirius rolled his eyes and continued the other way.

Sirius kept barking loudly hoping that Remus would hear him and come. He knew that Remus could hear him so he figured Remus was ignoring him. He kept walking down the hallway as Harry's scent got stronger.

"He's in the closet." Remus said from behind and scared Sirius. Sirius turned to look at him with his puppy dog eyes and he went up to Remus and nudged his head on Remus's thigh.

"I forgive you Padfoot." Remus said and patted Sirius's head. Sirius started shaking until he was back to his human form.

"W-what? Petunia yelled. "H-He was j-just a dog!" Petunia swayed on the spot and fell to the floor.

Remus sighed. "I'll get her and you get Harry."

Sirius nodded and slowly walked up to the closet door. He placed a hand on the handle and slowly turned it and pulled the door open.

There on the floor was Harry rolled up in a ball. He was shivering and Sirius raised his eyebrows at the dozens of blankets in there. He shook his head and picked Harry up.

He carried Harry back down the hallway until they reached Sirius's room (which was right next to Harry's). He laid Harry down on the big bed and covered him up.

Sirius sat in the chair and watched his Godson sleep until he heard a small knock on the door.

Remus opened the door and shut it quietly. "Everything alright?"

"He was in a closet full of blankets. He was shivering on the floor." Sirius said. "I'm not cut out for this Moony. It's only been a day and we've already lost him." Sirius silently cried with his head in his hands. "Is Petunia alright?"

"She's fine. Her and Dudley are in one of the guest bedrooms." Remus answered and walked up to Sirius and patted his shoulder. "It will take time but everything will work out fine. Harry might need some therapy. We have to try as hard as we can for James and Lily."

"I know. I have been trying very hard." Sirius said.

"I know Padfoot." Remus said. "What were you doing before I came in?"

"Watching him sleep." Sirius said quietly. "He's quite beautiful isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Remus said and sat down next to Sirius.

They both stayed quiet for the rest of the night as they watched their Godson sleep. Remus fell asleep first in the chair and Sirius left him there.

Sirius was about to pass out when he opened his eyes and got up from the chair.

"Good night pup." Sirius whispered and kissed Harry's forehead. He walked out of the room thinking about his love for the boy as he found somewhere else to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus woke up in a very uncomfortable chair in Harry's room. He stood up and stretched the aches out of his back.

It took him a minute to remember how he got in Harry's room. He sighed as he recollected the events from the night before. He sat back in the chair and watched Harry sleep more.

He tried to keep his thoughts away from what Sirius said to him but it was easier said than done. He knew that Sirius was right. If it wasnt for him, Harry would have never been abused.

Remus got up and went to his room. He couldn't stay in the house all day with his feelings so low. He had a job interview later on that he was positive he wouldn't get.

He decided to cancel the interview and take a trip to Godric's Hollow. The week after Lily and James died Dumbledore asked him if he wanted to go there to get anything out. Remus got as far as the fence before breaking down and crying.

He went to the kitchen and wrote a note for Sirius. 'Going to Godric's Hollow. Don't follow me.'

He walked out the door and down the sidewalk to apparate away from the wards. After finding a secure location he turned on the spot and appeared in front of the ruined Potter home.

Remus opened the gate and slowly walked up to where the door used to be. He took a deep breath and walked through.

The memories hit him all at once. 'We would play dumb games over there. And we would eat every meal right through that doorway. And we would stay up all late and talked about the most random things right there on that couch. And that chair. That is where he watched his best friends take care of the most amazing little baby he'd ever seen.'

It was too overwhelming for him so he walked over to the couch and sat down with his hands covering his eyes.

"What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this!" Remus yelled. Remus started crying right there on the couch until he was interrupted by a cat meowing.

The noise startled Remus and he got up to find the Potter family cat. "Crookshanks? Wow. After all this time?" Crookshanks meowed in return and nudged his head on Remus's leg. Remus picked up the cat and scratched his head. "I guess we have a cat now."

Remus went into the kitchen and sat at the table with Crookshanks. He remembered all the times sitting at the table messing around with James, Sirius and Peter.

'How could I have not seen it? We all noticed something different about him. He stopped holding Harry. He didn't talk unless spoken to. He didn't come around as much. We were all a bunch of fools!' Remus thought to himself.

He stood up abruptly, causing Crookshanks to fall off of his lap. "Sorry 'Shanks. I'll be back don't run off."

Remus looked in the pot at the stove and saw old spaghetti. He also looked inside the garbage and saw half of an eaten treacle tart.

"That has to be Lily's. James and Harry could never turn down a treacle tart. At least James had his favorite foods as his last meal." Remus said.

Remus walked up the stairs and walked into the hallway. He stared at a spot on the floor and slid down the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and kept staring.

"They told me that you were killed in the hallway. I can't explain it but I just know that this was the spot. You died right there." Remus's voice broke. "I miss you so damn much James!"

Remus's sat there crying for 10 minutes until Crookshanks went up the stairs and meowed at him. Remus's moved his hands away from his eyes and wiped the tears away before standing up.

He used the wall to support himself as he walked to the nursery. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner and just stared at the broken crib and the floor.

"Lily-" Remus started but stopped. His throat was starting to hurt from all the sobbing. He looked around the room and saw Harry's toy broomstick that Sirius got him so many years ago. He remembered sitting in the living room watching James and Harry play with it. He could sit there for hours and never be bored.

He got up and grabbed the broomstick and a few other toys that would be too small for Harry to play with now. He got them anyways because of all the memories each toy held. He also found Harry's toy wand and grabbed that too. He conjured up a bag to put the toys in. He also went into the closet and grabbed some of Harry's old outfits to show Harry what kind of clothes Lily and James put him in.

He stood by the crib and paused. Inside the crib was a dusty lion with a red and gold scarf. On one foot said 'Future' and on the other said 'Gryffindor.' There were four other stuffed animals in the crib. A black dog with the name 'Padfoot' on a red and gold scarf. A stag with the name 'Prongs' on a red and gold scarf. A wolf with the name 'Moony' on a red and gold scarf. And a rat with the name 'Wormtail' on a red and gold scarf.

Remus cleaned up all the stuffed animals except the rat. He placed them carefully in his bag and destroyed the rat.

He walked out of the room after looking around one last time. He walked back into the hallway and then into James and Lily's room.

He went to the closet and grabbed some of their clothes for Harry to keep. He got a few clean clothes out of the closet but the used ones in the basket were better. They still had their scent. Remus tried not to cry as he remember the scent of his best friends but it was too difficult. He let a few tears loose before moving on.

He walked over to the night stand by the bed and grabbed the pictures off of it. There were pictures of Harry in the arms of Lily. And another of James and Harry. Then one of Sirius and Harry, Remus and Harry, and Peter and Harry. He grabbed them all, except the one with Peter.

Crookshanks came through the door with a rat in his mouth and Remus snorted. "Wish you could eat Peter."

Remus was about to leave the room when he noticed a few papers on the bed. He put down the bags and walked over to look.

There were four letters in Lily's hand writing and three in James' handwriting. She was finished with them all except the one for Dumbledore. There was one for Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Severus from Lily. There was one for Remus, Sirius and Severus from James.

"Severus? Why would James write to him?" Remus asked outloud. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

He opened both letters to Severus and began reading. When he was done there were tears in his eyes. "Damn it. He needs to read this."

He grabbed the bags and was about to leave the room when he found a chest. He's never seen it before and didn't have time to look inside yet so he just grabbed it and put it in a bag.

He left the house and apparated without a second look. He appeared in front of an old house in Spinners End. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Severus's cold voice asked through the door.

"It's Remus." Remus answered.

Severus opened the door and gave Remus a confused glare.

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

"Can I come in?" Remus asked.

"Make it fast." Severus said and moved aside to let him in.

Remus dropped the bags down next to the old couch and took a seat.

"Go ahead." Severus said.

"I was visiting Godic's Hollow." Remus started. "I went into the house for the first time since they d-. Since that day."

"Why would you go there?" Severus asked.

"I needed closure but that doesn't matter right now." Remus said. "I went in their bedroom and found letters that they were writing. Lily and James both had a letter for you."

"What?" Severus asked in a confused tone. "It was months since I talked to her. A-and Potter? Why the hell would he write to me?"

"Well I read them of course. You really need to read them but I will be going before you read them. I forgot something at Godric's Hollow." Remus said and stood up. He got the letters out of his robe pockets and handed them over. "If you ever need to talk let me know."

Severus took the letters without saying a word. Remus waved goodbye and then left through the door.

Severus got up off of the chair and walked into his room and sat at his desk. He unfolded the letter from Lily and sighed.

'Dear Sev,-'


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Some swearing in this chapter.

Remus walked into the door of his new home and dropped the things to the floor. He walked with Crookshanks to the couch and sat down with his head hanging low. Sirius walked into the living room and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Moony, are you okay?" Sirius asked in a worried tone.

Remus looked up with red watery eyes and shook his head. "I can't stop crying. I haven't cried this hard since they died."

"I know it's tough but they would want us to stay strong for Harry." Sirius sighed. "But I know that if I went I would be doing the same thing you're doing."

"We wouldn't know what they would want! They are dead!" Remus yelled. "I need a drink."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking? It's only 1 in the afternoon." Sirius said and sat down on the couch.

"Don't give a damn what time it is." Remus said. He pointed his wand towards the kitchen and said, "accio firewhiskey!"

"No Remus! You know what that stuff does to you! Harry is here." Sirius said.

"How far away do the Weasley's live? Where is Petunia and Dudley?" Remus asked.

"Not far, why? And she told me they were visiting Dudley's aunt for a couple days." Sirius asked.

"Good." Remus said and got up and walked to the desk. He scribbled down a note.

'Molly, could you please pop over. Thanks -Remus.'

He got up and called the owl over and tied the note on the owl's leg. "'Molly Weasley, okay girl?"

The owl hooted and flew off and Remus went back to the couch. "Could you bring Harry in here?"

Sirius sighed and got up. He walked by his room and knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door after hearing a faint answer. Harry was sitting on the bed staring at the wall when he walked in.

"Why are you just sitting there Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up at him and shrugged. "There is nothing for me to do."

"Oh." Sirius said and looked around at the four toy boxes in the room. "I will buy you more toys and you can pick them out yourself if you don't like the ones we got you. Okay pup?"

Harry looked up at Sirius with a confused look. "I have never touched these toys. I don't remember ever having any toys. I'm not allowed to."

"You can play with these toys, Harry! Play and make a big mess and be happy." Sirius said and ruffled his hair. "We will talk more about this tonight because me and Remus need to talk to you."

Sirius picked Harry up and walked him to the living room. Sirius sat Harry down on the couch next to Remus. Sirius noticed Remus scoot away from Harry but luckily Harry was oblivious to the gesture.

Sirius sat down on the other side of Harry and put an arm around him. "Okay Harry. Someone is coming to get you for a little while. You will be going to her house and playing with her kids and their toys."

"You don't want me here anymore?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do Pup. We love you, don't we Remus?" Sirius said and stared at Remus.

"Yes we do Harry. Very much. You will be coming home in the morning, I promise." Remus said without looking at Harry.

"Yes you will be. You won't even miss us. They even have a boy there your age that you might find a liking to." Sirius smiled at him. "Alright Harry?"

"Sure." Harry said sadly and walked back up to his room.

Sirius watched Harry drag his feet up the steps and turned angrily to Remus. "He hasn't even been here for two full days and we're already sending him off somewhere!"

"I'm sorry." Remus said.

"No you're not! You won't even look at him! He's supposed to be your Godson!" Sirius yelled.

"He is my fucking Godson! But I can't stand looking at him! I-" Remus said then got interrupted by a pop.

"What's going on?" Molly Weasley asked in her worried motherly tone.

"Ah Molly! Could you please take Harry for the night?" Remus asked.

"Of course but is everything alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Remus answered.

"The fuck it is! We haven't even had him for two days, Molly. He's already sending him off somewhere!" Sirius yelled.

"Enough! I will take Harry for the night. You two need to work it out." Molly stared down at Remus and Sirius. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here ma'am." Harry said from the hallway.

"Hello Harry. My name is Mrs. Wesley." Molly gave Harry a small hug and let go.

"Name to meet you ma'am." Harry said.

"Oh what a dear! No need to call me ma'am, Harry. You're practically family!" Molly said. "You look so much like James too! Except your eyes. You have your mother's eyes."

Harry smiled at her for a half second before realizing that Remus was walking away. Harry shed a tear and tried to cover it up by itching his face but the two adults still noticed.

"Well we best be off, Harry." Molly said and took his hand.

"Not until I get a hug." Sirius said with his arms open. "Come here Harry."

Harry walked into Sirius's arms and hugged tightly. He didn't try to cover up the fresh tears that were falling.

"Could you please tell Remus I said Goodbye?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I love you Pup. Have fun." Sirius said.

He watched them walk out of the house and down the road and disappear.

Sirius left the room to go find Remus in his room. He opened the door without knocking.

"Harry said goodbye." Sirius said.

"Alright." Remus said.

"He was crying. Fucking crying in my arms because he didn't want to go. What is wrong with you? Why won't you look at him?" Sirius asked.

"I can't look at him without seeing James." Remus said as tears roll down his face. "I love Harry so much. All these years he was being abused while I sat at home and did nothing! Do you think James will ever forgive me? Because I don't! I wouldn't forgive me."

By the time he was done talking, his entire face was wet with tears and Sirius's heart hurt for him.

Sirius hugged him while Remus cried on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet until Remus stopped crying. He broke apart and looked at Remus.

"What brought all this on? What happened in Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked.

"I found some things. But mostly just being there. They told me where in the house they died." Remus said. "I shouldn't have gone alone. I broke down multiple times."

"It helps to talk about it. In Azkaban I didn't have anyone to talk about it to. I went to the house that night to get Harry. I gave him to Hagrid. He told me that Harry was going to live with his muggle relatives." Sirius paused and started crying. "I knew who he was talking about and I knew how they treated Lily and I still let him go. I should have kept him with me but all I could think about was finding Peter."

"Have you gone there since that night?" Remus asked.

"No. I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Sirius answered.

"Well whenever you want to go, we'll go together." Remus patted Sirius's shoulder and stood up and grabbed the letters off the floor and handed Sirius his. "These were letters to us that they never sent. I didn't read mine yet. I thought we could read them together."

Sirius opened his letter from James and felt the paper between his fingers.

"I-" Sirius started but couldnt continue.

"I'll go first. This one is from Lily." Remus took a breath then started.

"Dear Remus, James and I miss you and Sirius so much. It's been a week since Albus said no visitors. I'm rather surprised that James has lasted this long without seeing you all. I'm quite worried about him though because he's talking about sneaking out. He said that the full moon is less than two weeks and you need him. I know it would be easier for you with James with you but what if something happens? I don't want to lose James and neither does Harry. Harry needs a father. Hopefully soon this will all be over." Remus paused to wipe a tear from his face. "I wish I could take Harry out for Halloween. This year he was supposed to be a dog. I have had the costume ever since last year. He actually wore the costume earlier just for fun. Remember when we all agreed on his costume for his first four years? He was a stag last year. This year was a dog and next year will be a wolf then a rat. Sirius might make him be a dog next year though. Since he couldn't be one this year. Has Peter been answering your letters? I've sent him a couple and so has James but he doesn't answer ours so we stopped sending them. We're worried about him. Well I better stop writing and get Harry before James loses him again. I hope you have a good day. Please talk James out of sneaking out. Much love, Lily Potter"

Remus was fully crying by the time he finished reading his letter. "James was going to risk everything by sneaking out. Just to be with me."

"Stupid git." Sirius said with a laugh and a sniff. "Here, can you read mine from Lily?"

"Sure." Remus said and picked up the letter.

"Hello Sirius. How are you? James and I miss you so much. I think Harry does too. He's actually sleeping in his dog costume right now. He won't be able to go trick or treating this year but at least he can be a dog for a little while. He's actually quite cute. A lot cuter than some human dogs I know. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you very much. Sometimes I feel like I'm invading what you and James have. Like I'm the third wheel who wouldn't normally be your friend. I've been friends with Remus for a while before I was friends with you and James. No matter how we became friends though, I'll always love you. You're like an annoying brother. Speaking of brother, James might ask you about helping him sneak out to be with Remus during the full moon. Please, please, please tell him no and tell him it's not safe. Harry needs us both so we can't be reckless. I might ask Albus about letting you guys come back over soon. You guys can live with us until the War is over. Dumbledore can give you, Remus and Peter Veritaserum and ask if you guys are going to rat us out to Voldemort. I don't know why he would think that any you guys would ever do that. You've all be friends since first year! That man doesn't make sense to me sometimes. It's so hard for James to be away from you guys for this long. One week seems like ten years to him. I think he might start sleeping with a picture of you guys soon. To be honest I might start that too. I can't stand being locked up here. I miss you so much Padfoot. Well Harry just woke up so I better go 'fetch' him. Much love, Lily Potter."

"Lily." Sirius said with a smile. "God how I miss that girl."

"I do too." Remus said. "Do you want to read the letters from James?"

"Can you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remus answered and pick up the letter.

"Deer Moony, I can't stand it here any longer! I honestly think I'm going crazy without seeing you guys. I can't believe Dumbledore won't let you guys come over. Lily is going to try to talk some sense into him. Why the hell would he think my best mates would sell me out to Voldy? I am planning something where I can see you guys in a couple weeks. I can't tell you what I'm planning because you'll just try to talk me out of it. Unless Lily already told you in that case I'm not going to get myself killed! Please talk some sense into her. I love her and Harry to the moon and back. I would stay 100% safe. I'm planning on getting my cloak back from Dumbledore before I go. Anyways how is job hunting going? Are you really thinking about getting a muggle job? Once I am head of Aurors I am going to get you a job. I promise. If you do get a muggle job can I come to work with you sometime? I swear I won't bother anyone and maybe Arthur can come too. If you see Wormtail tell him to owl me. He hasn't been talking to us lately. I hope he's alright. Maybe you and Padfoot can check on him. Well, love you man. Stay safe. -James Potter."

Remus set the paper down and buried his face in his hands to hide his tears. Sirius patted his shoulder and picked up his letter from James.

"Do you want me to read it?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Deer Padfoot, I miss you guys so much. Harry has been running around in a dog costume all morning and it reminds me of you. He's even as clumsy as you are. I wish we could leave this place. It feels like Dumbledore locked us up from the outside world. It's only been a week but it feels like an eternity. Hopefully Lily can talk him into letting you guys stay here for a while. I told her to tell him that it's more protection for Harry. Which it is but it's also because you three are my brothers and I'm dying without seeing you. Yeah I know I'm an overdramatic git. So I need your help but you have to keep quiet about it. The next full moon is on November 11th and I plan on being there for Moony. I need you to be in your animagus form that night. You're going to meet me somewhere while I sneak out. Lily is worried that something will happen to me but I'll have my cloak and I'll be safe. I promised Remus that I will be with him for every full moon and I'm not going to break my promise. I love you Padfoot. Thank you for always being here for us. The moment that Lily found out that she was pregnant with Harry we knew you and Remus would be the Godparents. We love you. Stay safe. -James Potter."

Sirius and Remus were both covered in tears. They hugged and stayed quiet until Remus pulled out his wand and yelled "Accio Firewhiskey!"

Then Sirius pulled his wand out and yelled, "Accio glasses"

And they drank all night, nonstop.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus Snape exited his house and walked to a nearby deserted ally. He turned on the spot and appeared on the street of the Black Family mansion.

He walked up to the door and knocked three times. The door opened and a small house elf with bright blue eyes appeared.

"Hello sir." Starry said. "How may Starry help you?"

"I am here to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Severus answered.

"Masters are not in a good condition to have visitors sir. Theys are drunk." Starry said.

"I do not care if they are drunk." Severus said. "How drunk are they?"

"Theys have been drinking and crying all night, sir. Starry thinks they are depressed." She said.

"What do they have to be depressed about?" Severus asked.

"They miss James and Lily Potter." Starry said.

"I'm coming in to see them." Severus said and Starry stepped back to let him in.

Starry walked him to the sitting room and Severus's mouth dropped. On one end of the large sofa was Remus sprawled out asleep. And on the other end was Sirius asleep in a ball with Remus's feet on his back.

They were a mess. Their hair was disastrous. Their clothes were stained and ripped. They also smelt horrible.

Severus did a cleaning charm to get rid of all the empty bottles and to clean their clothes. Then he did a few spells to get rid of the smell.

He walked up to Remus and shook his shoulder a few times. Remus woke with a start and grabbed at his chest.

"Severus?" Remus said in a cracked voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Severus asked.

"We had a few drinks." Remus said and placed his hand on his forehead and moaned.

"More than a few. I must have thrown out at least 8 bottles of fire whiskey." Severus said then remembered that Harry must be there. "Where's Potter?"

"He's with Molly." Remus answered.

"How are you not drunk right now?" Severus asked.

"I was very drunk but I can't stay drunk for very long due to my monthly problem. But I do end up with the worst hangovers." Remus said. "You don't have anything for hangovers by chance?"

Severus reached into his robed and grabbed a vial and handed it to Remus. Remus drank it at once and he instantly felt better.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus said.

"What was the cause of all this? You got rid of the boy after just a couple of days to get drunk?" Severus asked coldly.

"It was my fault. Going to Godric's Hollow broke me. Those letters tore me apart." Remus answered. No one knew how horrible he felt for sending Harry away.

"Did you tell him about my letter?" Severus asked and gestured to Sirius.

"No." Remus answered. "I was hoping you would let him read it himself."

"Wake him up." Severus said.

"That might not be a good idea. He's still drunk." Remus said. "He's pretty crazy when he's drunk."

"I have a potion to make him not drunk anymore. I'm going to pour it down his throat. Open his mouth."

Remus sat on top of Sirius carefully and looked at Severus. "Ready?"

"Is that really necessary?" Severus asked.

"Obviously, why else would I be doing it?" Remus answered. "Now are you ready or not?"

Severus nodded and opened the vial. Remus squeezed Sirius's cheeks together to open his mouth and Sirius started thrashing around. Severus quickly poured the potion down his throat and and Remus covered Sirius's mouth.

Remus got off Sirius and patted his back when he started coughing. Severus stood there and watched with a glint of amusement.

"I never knew you guys were together." Severus said with a smirk.

Sirius stopped coughing and put his hand on Remus's stomach. "Haven't you heard? Were having a baby!"

Severus's eyes grew wide and his smirk vanished making Sirius laugh.

"Shut up Paddy." Remus said and pushed Sirius's hand off his stomach.

"Do not call me that." Sirius said. "And what was that? Next time, can I please be informed beforehand why my best mate is murdering me?"

"It was a potion to make you sober." Remus said.

"Oh like the one I took two hours ago when I woke up?" Sirius said.

"Oops." Remus said and laughed.

"Yeah, you better hope there are no side affects for taking it again." Sirius said and crossed his arms.

"Only a few. Itchy bum, gray hair and premature wrinkles." Remus said.

"What?!" Sirius said and ran to the nearest mirror.

"Will you two shut up?" Severus said coldly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sirius asked.

"I was checking in on you two. I brought my letter for you to read." Severus said and handed Sirius the letter. "It's from Potter."

Sirius unfolded the letter and sat down. He looked up at Remus with sad eyes. "Can you please read it for me?"

"Yes. Give it here." Remus said. Sirius handed him the letter and cleared his throat.

"Dear Severus, hello. It's probably a shock for you to be hearing from me. I am very sorry that it has taken me this long to say this. I am so very sorry for all of the bullying we have done to you back at Hogwarts. I could come up with about a million excuses as to why I was such an arse to you but I won't because there is only one true reason. I was insanely jealous of the relationship you had with Lily. That night that you called her a mudblood, I heard her crying for hours in the common room. I never felt worse because I was almost certain that you wouldn't have said that if I wasn't embarrassing you in front of her. I felt so horrible for breaking up your friendship but I never stopped picking on you because I didn't know what else to do. Lily was mad at you and I was trying to get to Lily's side. I stopped eventually though because Lily made me stop and I was actually glad. I would like to think that if I was nicer to you that we could have became friends. I hope you except my apology which is also on behalf of Sirius, Remus and Peter. There is one more purpose to this letter. Lily is pregnant. You're the first were telling. I wanted to know if you would be the Godfather. It's going to be a girl. Thank you for reading this. Sincerely, James Potter."

Remus handed the letter back to Severus and looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes. Sirius was looking away and had tears rolling down his face.

"Padfoot-." Remus started but was interrupted.

"She was pregnant." Sirius said. "Voldemort murdered three Potters that night. Harry would have a sister. Probably around four years old. He would be a big brother, something he will never experience now."

"I know." Remus said.

Sirius nodded and looked at Severus. "So, do you accept his apology?"

"Yes." Severus said.

"I would like to apologize as well. I know James's apology was on behalf of us all but I would like to apologize myself." Sirius stood up and held out his hand for Severus to shake. "I am very sorry, Severus, for all the bully we did to you. Will you please accept my apology and forgive me?"

Severus looked at Sirius's hand and grabbed it and shook it after saying, "yes."

"Severus, I'd also like to apologize." Remus said and stood in front of Severus.

"You never really did anything." Severus said.

"That's why I am apologising. I am sorry for not doing enough to stop the bullying. I was a bystander and I should have stuck up for you." Remus said.

"Apology accepted." Severus said. "Well I need to get home. If you need any help with Harry you can always owl me."

"Wait." Remus said. "You never said what was in Lily's letter."

"She forgave me." Severus said simply with a smile and walked out the door.

Remus smiled and waved him off. Once he closed the door he turned to see Sirius sitting back down and with his hands covering his face. Remus walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I'll live." Sirius answered and uncovered his face. "We better go get Harry."

Remus nodded his head and they both walked out of the house and apparated away.

Back at the Weasley's, Harry nearly forgot all about Sirius and Remus. He was having the time of his life with other kids who actually liked him.

His favorite was Ron. They have been inseparable ever since Harry got there. Harry knew that he and Ron would grow up to be best friends.

So when Molly announced to Harry that his Godfathers would be arriving soon Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked and wiped Harry's face. "Don't you want to go home?"

"I want to live here." Harry said.

"Well if you did that then Sirius and Remus would miss you." Molly said.

"No they wouldn't. Remus can't stand to look at me." Harry said.

"I'm sure that's not true dear." Molly said.

"But it is! He said it today. I heard him." Harry said. "Can you please be my Mum? Can I live here with you?"

"Oh Harry. You have a Mum already." Molly said as she tried to hide the tears that were showing on her face. "You have a home and a family."

"I want a family that loves me." Harry said and wiped his face.

"They love you Harry. I'm sure of it." Molly said.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked.

"More than you'll ever understand dear." Molly answered.

"I want a brother." Harry said.

"You can have one of mine, Harry." Ron offered.

"Thank you Ron but I want you to be my brother." Harry said. "Mrs. Wesley, can I keep Ron?"

"Then I would miss him. How about we share him?" Molly said.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed happily. His smile evaporated as soon as he heard a knock on the door.

Harry ran up to Ron's room and started to cry. He was afraid of Remus hurting him or sending him back to his aunt and uncle.

Molly opened the door with a small smile to Sirius and Remus. They walked in and Molly's smile left her face.

"I hope you two worked things out." Molly said to the two.

"Yes we did." Remus said. "I'm sorry we had you take him."

"You should be." Molly scolded. "He's upstairs crying because he doesn't want to leave. He asked me if I would be his Mum. He told me that you, Remus, said that you can stand looking at him."

"I didn't mean it in that way!" Remus shouted.

"So you did say that?" Molly asked.

"Yes but-" Remus started.

"No buts!" Molly shouted. "You go upstairs and talk to him now. Just you not Sirius."

Remus nodded his head and went to the stairs while Sirius walked away from Molly slowly with wide eyes.

Remus stopped at the door and knocked. He didn't hear anything besides crying and it broke his heart.

"Harry." Remus said and slowly opened the door. He walked in to find Harry sprawled out on a bed.

He walked up to the bed and sat down and placed a hand on Harry's back which made him flinch. Harry sat up quickly and crawled away from Remus.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said and wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"Come here." Remus said. "Please."

"Please don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean to cry. I tried to stop! Honest!" Harry said and started crying again.

"Harry I swear to you on my life I would never hit you." Remus said and picked him up and brought him on his lap. I love you very much. And what I said earlier you have it all wrong, I never got to finish what I was saying. Sometimes it's difficult for me to look at you because you look so much like your Dad and it hurts because I miss your Dad so much. I miss your Mum as well and every time I look at your eyes I see her. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I should have tried harder to get you when you were a baby but I wouldn't have been able to care for you by myself and Sirius was in prison."

"Is Sirius a bad man?" Harry asked.

"No he was wrongly accused of something but we will talk more about that later." Remus said. "Can I have a hug?"

Harry didn't answer, he just wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Harry began crying again and Remus rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry, Remus." Harry cried into his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Remus said and got up off the bed with Harry still in his arms. "Let's go home and you can tell me all about your time here."

"Will I ever be able to come back?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus answered.

"Okay let's go home." Harry said.


	16. Chapter 16

October 31st, 1986

Harry's woke up suddenly from the sound of crying down the hallway. He was completely excited about the day ahead of him. The last few months have been the best months of his life and he was hoping to go out for Halloween and get some free treats.

He got up and slipped on his slippers and wandered into the hallway to find out who was crying. He thought it would be Remus because he has been crying a lot lately. He was surprised to follow the sound to Sirius's bedroom.

Harry knocked on the door and walked in. Sirius quickly wiped his face and gave Harry a fake smile.

"Morning Pup. Happy Halloween!" Sirius said with a strained voice.

"Good morning Uncle Padfoot. Why are you crying?" Harry asked and walked over to sit on the bed next to Sirius.

"It's just a sad day, that's all." Sirius answered.

"Why is it a sad day?" Harry asked him.

"Moony and I will talk about it to you later. Right now it's time for some breakfast." Sirius said and walked with Harry out of the room. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Candy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Candy for breakfast?" Sirius asked and put his hand on his chin.

"No." Remus said from the kitchen.

Remus set down the muggle newspaper onto the table and looked up to see Harry and Sirius walk through the doorway. Harry ran up to Remus and gave him a hug and sat at the table next to him.

"Uncle Moony have you been crying too?" Harry asked.

"A little bit." Remus answered and wiped his face.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We'll talk about it later. Now why do you want candy for breakfast." Remus asked.

"Cause it's Halloween." Harry said. "Where is Aunt Petunia and Dudley?

"They went to visit Dudley's Aunt. How about pancakes?" Sirius asked.

"Okay." Harry said and puffed his lip out. "But can we go trick of treating after breakfast? Please?"

"Not until after dinner." Remus said and conjured up some pancakes in front of Harry, Sirius and himself.

"Eat up Harry. We're taking a trip today." Sirius said.

"Where to?" Harry asked and took a bite.

"Godric's Hollow." Sirius answered.

Remus dropped his fork and looked up. "He's not ready for that."

"He's not going inside but he needs to know what happened." Sirius said.

"Fine. We can go after lunch. Let's go to the store and get a costume for Harry after breakfast though." Remus said.

The family finished their pancakes and went back to their rooms to get ready. Harry came out of his room wearing jeans and a shirt. The shirt was plain to muggles but to any witch or wizard it said Gryffindor on the back with a moving lion in front.

They went in the car and drove to a muggle halloween store. Sirius and Remus were worried that the costumes and props in the store would scare Harry but they were wrong.

Harry loved seeing all the monsters and he wasn't scared at all. This made Sirius positive that Harry would end up being in Gryffindor. Harry ended up getting a baby deer costume. It was from a movie called Bambi.

Sirius told Harry that he was going as a dog but he didn't need a costume. Remus didn't get a costume. He said he was too old but truthfully he didn't have enough money and he didn't want to spend any of Sirius's money.

They left the store after buying the costume and got ice cream in Diagon Ally before heading to Godric's Hollow.

They parked the car in an empty car park behind a church and slowly walked around telling Harry stories of his parents. They reached a cemetery and they stopped in front of two gravestones.

"Is that where my parents are buried?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus answered. "Harry will you excuse us for a minute please? Why don't you sit in front of the graves and talk to your parents."

"Will they talk back?" Harry asked.

"No but they can listen to what you're saying." Remus answered. "We'll be right over here."

Remus and Sirius walked a few feet away from Harry so he wouldn't hear them.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Harry that they died on this day. It will ruin his day." Remus whispered.

"He has to find out eventually Moony." Sirius whispered back.

"Can't we wait a year? It's his first Halloween with us." Remus said. "Please Sirius."

"Yeah. I think you're right. We can just tell him were visiting his parents." Sirius said. They turned around to see Harry talking with Cornelius Fudge and they rushed over.

"Hello Minister, what are you doing here?." Remus asked.

"Hello. Every year on Halloween I come here to visit the grave and visit the house. To give my condolences to the Potters." The minister said.

"Why do you come on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"We must be going now, Harry." Sirius said and grabbed his hand.

"Wait a moment, Sirius." Cornelius said.

"No we need to go home. Harry is going trick or treating." Remus said.

"You're going trick or treating on the anniversary of their deaths?" Cornelius asked.

"Whose deaths?" Harry asked.

"Your parents. Harry, your Mum and Dad died 5 years ago today in this town." Cornelius said to Harry.

"What?" Harry said and looked up at Sirius.

"That was not your right to tell him that!" Sirius yelled.

"The boy must know sometime. You shouldn't have him out trick or treating on this day." The minister paused. "It's almost as if you're celebrating their deaths."

Remus noticed Sirius's handle close into a fist. And pulled him away. He grabbed on to Harry's other hand and started walking away.

Harry slipped his hands away and started running away from the cemetery down a street. Remus and Sirius yelled for him to stop and ran after him.

Harry ran for a few minutes before getting tired and walking. He ended up in front of a broken down house. He was feeling something strange inside him. He knew that this was his parents house. He reached a hand out to touch the broken gate but was stopped by someone picking him up.

"Harry!" Remus yelled. "You don't run away from us! That's very dangerous for you to be out here alone." Remus said.

Harry was in Sirius's arks before Remus even got to him. Sirius didn't say anything, he just held his godson close. He felt the same pain that Harry felt.

Harry was crying uncontrollably on Sirius's shoulder and Sirius was also crying along with Remus.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I want to go in the house." Harry said through sobs.

"Not today, Harry." Remus said and wiped his tears and faked a smile. "Besides we need to go home. It's almost time to go trick or treating."

"I don't care! I hate Halloween! I'm never going to go trick or treating!" Harry yelled.

The adults didn't say anything as they walked back to the car with Harry taking turns in both of their arms.

On the ride home Harry fell asleep in the backseat laying on Sirius. When they got back to the house Remus carried Harry to his room and laid him down on his bed and kissed him.

"Some Halloween this turned out to be." Remus said.

Sirius nodded and kissed Harry's forehead. "Good night Remus."

Remus patted Sirius's back and walked to his room.

Sirius walked the other way and started decorating for Halloween. Harry's Halloween will now be on November 1st.

The next day Harry had a blast. He agreed that he liked the new Halloween better.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's been in school for a couple of months now and for the most part he loves it. He loves learning new things but he has trouble making friends. Harry's classmates are kind to him but he is not very good at socializing.

Sirius spent days before school begging Remus to let him homeschool Harry but Remus wouldn't give in. He claimed that all he would be teaching Harry how to do is to ride a broom stick and he wasn't 100% sure if Sirius even knew how to read.

Remus would deny it if someone asked him but he almost gave in the first day of school. They both went home with tears in their eyes after Harry almost forgot to say goodbye to them.

A few weeks after Halloween, Harry came running out of the doors with a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes and rather large front teeth.

"Moony, Padfoot I have a friend!" Harry yelled loudly for everyone outside the school to hear. The girl tried to stop Harry because they ran right passed her parents. Her parents looked at them in confusion, wondering why their daughter was running away with a boy at age 6.

Harry and the girl came to a stop in front of Sirius and Remus. Harry had a big smile on his face.

"Hello Harry. Who's your friend?" Remus asked.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's my friend. Can we take her home?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure she has parents and her own home." Sirius said with a laugh.

"She does but I want her to live with us." Harry said. "She makes things happen like me!"

"Quiet down, Harry." Renus said. "What do you mean make things happen?"

"The teacher told her that she wasn't trying hard enough on a project and Hermione got mad and made the teacher's drink spill all over her desk." Harry said.

"It was an accident. I don't know how I did it, honest!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Don't worry dear, you're not in trouble." Renus said.

Hermione beamed at him and stuck out her hand. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. It is nice to meet you."

Remus and Sirius both shook her hand and introduced themselves as Hermione's parents walked up.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Her mother asked.

"Mum, I would like to introduce you to the Potters." Hermione said.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black. We are Harry's Godfathers." Remus said and stuck out his hand for them to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Granger."

"It's nice to meet you too. Please, call me Jean. My husband's name is Steven." Mrs. Granger said.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Granger said. "Hermione are you coming?"

"Can I go to Harry's house?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-" Steven said as he looked over Sirius.

"It's fine with us. You can come over as well to get to know us for a bit, then we can take Hermione home." Remus said.

"Yes that would be fine." Jean said with a smile.

"Wonderful! Well it only takes a few minutes to walk there. It was nice out so we didn't bring the car." Remus said. "Sirius, go ahead of us please and ask Winky to have tea ready. Then ask her if she wants to visit Dobby for a while."

Sirius nodded and went ahead and hid around the corner to apparate to the sidewalk in front of the home.

They arrived at the home a while later and Hermione and her parent's mouths were opened in awe.

"You live here?" Steven asked incredulously, refieving a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Don't be rude, dear." Jean said.

"It's fine. He's not being rude at all. Yes we all live here." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Harry you didn't tell me you were rich!" Hermione said.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Jean scolded her daughter.

"It really is no problem at all." Remus said with a laugh then thought of Sirius. "Kids have no filter."

They reached the door and the Grangers were in awe once again as it opened.

"Would you like to see my room, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded with a smile and they ran up the stairs.

"I can take your jackets." Sirius said and walked up to them with his hand outstretched. The Granger's handed him their jackets and he hung them up.

"You have a very nice place." Jean said.

"Thank you." Sirius said and handed the two a cup of tea and some scones.

"We are very happy that Harry made a friend. He has trouble making friends for some reason." Remus said.

"Yes that's how it is for Hermione." Steven said. "We're glad she's found Harry."

Remus and Sirus both smiled and took a sip of their tea.

"So do you have any questions for us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, a few. Harry lives here with you two?" Jean asked the two.

"Yes he has been for a few months now." Remus answered.

"Where are his parents?" Steven asked.

"They sadly passed away when Harry was a year old." Sirius answered and looked away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jean said. "May I ask what happened?"

"It's hard for us to talk about. They were murdered." Remus said and saw that Jean put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yes can we please change the subject." Sirius asked.

Jean nodded sadly and took a bite of her scone and ate it slowly before asking another question. "Are you two together?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked while Sirius snickered.

"No were just friends for now." Sirius answered with a laugh.

"Oh! We're only friends. That's all." Remus said and gave Sirius a dirty look.

"Where did Harry live before he lived here?" Steven asked.

"He lived with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry's Uncle physically abused Harry. Now his Aunt and cousin live here too." Sirius answered. "His cousin goes to the same school but he has been sick for a couple weeks. Too much Halloween candy."

"Harry was abused?" Jean asked. "Oh my! The poor dear. He seems to have had a tough life."

"Yes it has been hard for us to deal with but even harder for Harry. We're just trying to make Harry forget about it. We really want him to be happy here. We're both hoping that Hermione can help us. Harry seems quite fond of her." Remus said.

"Hermione seems fond of him two. I'm sure they will be best of friends." Jean said.

"If they already aren't now." Steven said with a laugh making the others laugh as well.

By the time they finished their tea they had all became friends. The Grangers trusted them with their daughter and allowed Hermione to stay for dinner. Sirius and Remus told them they can stop by anytime.

After they left, Sirius and Remus called down the kids to talk about Hermione. They came running down the stairs giggling.

"We will be taking you home after dinner Hermione. Is that alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered.

"Call me Remus." He said with a smile. "What else have you made happen?"

"Well once my Mum took away my books after I talked back to her. I asked her to take my toys instead but she said no. I got angry and my books appeared right next to me." Hermione said. "Another time I was afraid because a boy at the zoo was chasing me and I hid behind a door and ended up in the monkey cages. That was hard to explain to my parents."

"And your parents. Can they make things happen?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I know of, sir." Hermione said.

"Sirius." He said.

"Yes, I am serious." Hermione said and got a giggle from Remus and Sirius.

"No, my name is Sirius. You can call me by my name." He said.

Just then, Winky appeared in the room causing Hermione to scream and run up the stairs.

"I'm sorry sirs! Winky didn't detect any muggles to be here." She said.

"It's okay Winky. Can you clean this up and send a message to The Malfoys and The Weasleys to come here around 8?"

Remus said.

"Yes sir." Winky said.

"And stop calling us sir." Sirius said.

"Let's go upstairs and find her." Remus said.

They found Hermione in Harry's room on his bed.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked.

"That was just Winky. She's our house elf. She does our cleaning and cooking mostly." Harry answered.

"Elves aren't real, Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione we need to tell you something." Remus said. "You're a witch."

"What?" Hermione said.

"A witch. You're a witch dear." Remus repeated. "And we're wizards. We can do magic."

"That's impossible!" She said.

"It's true! We get wands when we're eleven and then we go to a magic school called Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Can you show me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Remus said and brought out his wand. "Accio 'Explaining Magic to Muggleborns' book."

A book came flying in from the library and landed on Hermione's lap.

"You can have this book. To your parents it will look like an empty book because they aren't magic." Remus said. "They are what we call muggles. Eventually they will be told about all of this."

"Thank you. That was brilliant!" Hermione said. "Can you do any magic, Harry?"

"We aren't allowed to until were eleven." Harry said sadly. "But I have a magic broom that were allowed to ride on!"

"Wait! After dinner we will teach Hermione how to ride a broom. It should be easy for her. She seems like a bright young witch." Remus said.

Hermione beamed up at him and Remus smiled back. "Let's go eat."

After dinner they taught Hermione the basics on how to fly. She didn't fly yet but she would be soon. They then walked her home which was only a couple of blocks away.

"Goodbye Hermione. You can come over whenever you want. Next time we'll show you the library." Remus said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she hugged them all. "Goodbye! Thank you so much for the book. Bye Harry, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Hermione!" Harry said.

They walked back home and put Harry to bed and waited downstairs for their guests to arrive.

The Malfoys and The Weasleys appeared right after each other. Sirius and Remus were surprised to see them be civil to each other.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked.

"Is Harry okay?" Molly asked.

"Yes everything's alright and Harry is more than okay. He made a friend at his muggle school today that happened to be a muggle-born witch." Remus said.

"That's great! He's making friends." Narcissa said.

"Yes. Now I had a question for you." Remus said. "What do you think about Draco, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all going to Harry's muggle school?"


	18. Chapter 18

"No!" Lucius yelled to Remus. "My son will not be hanging around with muggles."

"Why not dear? It would give Draco compassion for the less fortunate." Narcissa said.

"No." Lucius said.

"Well I think it's a brilliant idea." Molly said and looked to her husband. "Fred, George, Ron and Ginny could all go. We can see if they can all be in the same year."

"Yes. Brilliant idea Remus." Arthur said. "When would it start? Do they allow adults in as well? Muggles fascinate me. I would truly love to know how they survive without magic."

"We can go to the school and fill out the paperwork today. Sorry Arthur, you're too old. You could go to college if you wanted to. It's a school for adults but it is very expensive." Remus said. "We'll have to lie on the ages. Ginny is the youngest at 5 and Fred and George are the oldest at 8. Let's make Ginny 6 while Fred and George are 7 and were held back a year. Ron and Draco will stay 6. Does that sound alright?"

"No." Lucius said. "Draco will not be going."

"Sit down, Lucius. Draco is my son as well. He is going." Narcissa snapped.

Lucius walked to the kitchen table and took a seat. He grabbed an apple to eat while he mumbled about being the man of the house.

Later on they all went to Harry's school to enroll the other kids. They were waiting in the office for what seemed like days to Sirius.

"Come on! We've been in here for hours." Sirius said loudly and stood up.

"Sit down Sirius!" Remus said. "We just got here five minutes ago."

"Well how long does it bloody take! I didn't even need to go! Harry's already enrolled." Sirius paused and sat back down. "What am I to do? Give you all support while you fill out the cruddy papers?"

"Principal Greene can see you all now." The secretary said from her desk.

Sirius got up and walked past her. "It's about bloody time. I was about to resort to using a spell."

"A spell?" The secretary asked.

"It's nothing dear. Sirius is delirious." Molly said.

They all went into the principal's office. Molly and Remus sat in the chairs while the rest stood behind them.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Greene. You all would like to enroll your kids, correct?" The principal said.

"Yes." They all said.

"Lovely. How many kids?" She asked.

"5." Molly said after counting on her fingers.

"Did you forget how many kids you have, ma'am?" The principal asked.

"I do all the time." Molly answered with a chuckle. "I have seven children. Three of them go to another school. One of the four coming here is not mine."

"I see." The principal said. She opened her desk drawer and handed them 5 packets to fill out. "When these are filled out you can give them to my secretary. She has pens for you to use."

"Thank you." Remus said and they all walked back. Remus handed the packets to Narcissa and Molly. "Do you want some help Molly?"

"Yes, thank you Remus." Molly said and handed him a packet.

"I'll do Ron's. Sirius can do Fred's." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Remus handed him a packet and told him to fill it out.

"I need a quill." Sirius said, annoyed.

"Ask the secretary for five of them please." Molly said.

Sirius got up and walked to the desk. The secretary looked up and smiled at him.

"I need five quills." Sirius said.

"Quills? We don't have any of those, sir." The secretary said.

"Then how do you expect us to fill out the papers?" Sirius asked.

"Well we have pens." She said and handed over five pens.

"Do you have any ink?" Sirius asked.

"The ink is inside the pen." The woman said and thought about how the weird man really was delirious.

Sirius walked back and sat down and handed them a pen each.

"What is this?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm not sure." Molly said. "Where is the ink, Sirius?"

"Inside of it, duh." Sirius said harshly, receiving a glare from Molly. "Sorry."

"These are pens." Remus said. "Open the cap and write with the tip. I had to use these to fill out muggle job applications and to fill out Harry's school papers."

Everyone but Arthur was filling out the papers. Molly looked up and saw him examining the utensils and slapped his arm.

The secretary was watching them all closely and wondered if they were all delirious. Or if perhaps she was delirious.

After an hour of them finally finishing, they all handed in the papers to the secretary.

"So do they start tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"No." The secretary said. "You will recieve a phone call sometime tomorrow to set up appointments to bring the kids in to have a tour of the school."

"Phone call?" Arthur said, confused.

"Yes. You all did write down a phone number, right?" She asked.

Everyone but Remus said no. Remus shook his head.

"I did." Remus said. "On Fred's paperwork there is a number for me. Just call that to get ahold of us. Let's go."

"Wait, Remus. What is a phone call?" The secretary heard Arthur ask. She then knocked on the principal's office to ask if she could go home. She said she wasn't feeling right.

They came back to see Lucius playing with Harry on the floor of the sitting room. He jumped when they appeared back and quickly got off the floor and cleaned himself off with his wand.

"Finally back. That took forever." Lucius said. "Let's go home Narcissa."

"Wait! Uncle Lucius you said you would give me another hippogriff ride on your back." Harry said and got up and pulled on his robes.

Lucius's cheeks turned red and he patted Harry's head.

"Next time, Harry." Lucius whispered.

"When can I play with Draco." Harry asked.

"Actually maybe you can all come back tomorrow night for dinner. The kids could all get to know each other more." Remus said.

"Well-" Lucius started but was cut off by Narcissa.

"That sounds wonderful, Remus. Thank you." Narcissa said.

"That's fine with us as well, thank you. We better be off as well." Molly said and walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Good bye, Harry."

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said loudly and ran over to Arthur, Lucius and Narcissa to give them all a hug. "Goodbye Mr. Weasley! Goodbye Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. I love you!"

"I love you too!" They all said in unison and waved goodbye and left.

"That was nice, Harry." Sirius said and tickled him. "But don't forget you love me more!"

Harry was laughing so hard they couldn't tell what he said.

"It's bed time, Harry." Remus said. "Tomorrow at school I want you to invite Hermione and her parents over for dinner."

"Okay, Uncle Moony. Good night." Harry said and ran upstairs after giving hugs to both of his favorite people.

"Good night, Harry." They both said.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day at school Harry came home with Hermione coming along as well. Remus and Sirius were sure that this will be an every day occurrence and the two would end up almost inseparable.

Once they came inside they both ran upstairs while Sirius helped Remus cook a big dinner for many people. The Granger's, the Weasley's and the Malfoy's all agreed to come to dinner to talk about the children's schooling. Sirius was worried about how Lucius would act around the Granger's but Remus was sure everything would be fine.

The children had a tour of the school today and not all the kids were thrilled to have to go. Fred and George hated the idea of having to go for seven hours every day while Draco loved the idea because it meant having real friends.

Soon enough it was time for their guests to arrive. The Granger's came first to the door. Hermione waited by the door to invite them in like it was her own house.

"Hello Jean and Steven! It's so nice to see you again." Remus said smiling. "We have a few other guests coming that we want you to meet."

"It is nice to see you again Remus." Steven nodded and shook his hand. "And you too, Sirius."

"Well we wanted to talk to you before the other guests arrived. We've noticed some things with Hermione." Sirius said.

Remus spoke up. "Sirius this is not the time."

Sirius pulled Remus away and they were whispering to each other. The Granger's only heard a few words. One being the word 'fireplace' making them look towards the fireplace.

"Sorry for that Hermione and Harry, why don't you two go back upstairs." Remus said and waited for the two to go until looking back to Sirius. "Go on."

"Anyway-" Sirius said with a playful glare at Remus. "Has Hermione ever done strange things?"

Jean and Steven looked shocked.

"W-what do you mean? Hermione is a-as normal as any other girl!" Steven said rather loudly.

"We don't mean to make you upset! Hermione is wonderful! It's just that-" Remus said but was interrupted by a sound in the fireplace and screaming coming from the muggles.

The Weasley's came out of the fireplace with a smile then a frown after hearing their screams. Arthur and Molly apologized for scaring them then Molly turned to Sirius with a glare.

"You haven't even told them yet?" Molly said angrily.

"We were just about to." Sirius said. "Hermione is a witch."

"A witch. My daughter is not a witch. I don't know what kind of game you two are playing at b-but-" Jean started.

Remus pulled out his wand receiving a frightened look from the Grangers. He waved it and said, "Expecto Patronum!" And a silver wolf appeared and ran around the room before disappearing.

The Granger's looked shocked but slowly a smile spread across from their faces.

"Can Hermione do that?" Jean asked as she looked up the stairs.

"She can't right now but she might be able to when she's older. All witches and wizards go to a magical school called Hogwarts when they're 11. Harry will be going there as well so if you allow Hermione to go then they will be in the same year." Remus said.

"How does she have magic when we don't?" Steven asked.

"Some witches and wizards have it even when none of their families have it. We don't particularly know how it just appears. Non magic people are called Muggles. So Hermione is a muggleborn. Harry's Mum was a muggleborn and his Dad was a pureblood. A pureblood is someone who has an entire family of witches and wizards. So Harry is a halfblood." Sirius answered.

"I had the thought of inviting a few other young wizards and witches to go to Harry's school so Hermione and Harry could have more friends that are like them." Remus said. "The other guests should be arriving any minute now. Do you understand everything? There is a lot more to tell you but that can wait for another time. I hope you'll continue to let Hermione around us. We truly adore her."

"Of course we'll let her continue coming here. And when the time comes she'll be going to that school. We always knew there was something special about her." Jean said and wiped a tear.

The Malfoy's came a minute later also using the Floo. It was obvious that Lucius didn't want to be there with muggles but after a smack from Narcissa he was suddenly fine with it.

They all gathered in the room awkwardly until Sirius made a joke about a Muggle, a pure blood and a blood traitor walking in a bar. Everyone laughed, even Lucius.

"Well let me introduce you guys to Hermione's parents." Sirius said. "This is Jean and this is Steven. Jean and Steven, this is our extended family."

Molly beamed at Sirius when he used the word 'family'.

"Hello Jean and Steven! My name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. This here is Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." They all smiled at each other and Narcissa smiled at them.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy. This is my husband, Lucius. Then here is my son, Draco." Lucius smiled a little coldly to them but the Granger's didn't notice. Draco beamed up at them.

"Hello! I'm Draco! I'm going to go to school with my friends ! Uncle Sirius, where is Harry?" Draco asked with a frown as he looked around the room.

"He's upstairs with Hermione. Why don't you and Ron go tell then to come down." Sirius answered.

"Let's race, Weasley." Malfoy said with a smile.

"You're on, Malfoy." Ron smiled back and they both ran up the stairs laughing.

When they returned with Hermione and Harry, Jean was beaming at her daughter. "A witch! You're a witch!"

"I know, Mum! It's fantastic!" Hermione said.

"We're so proud of you dear." Steven said.

"Will I be able to go to Hogwarts when I'm 11?" Hermione asked them.

"Of course you will! And from the looks of it, you will have amazing friends along there with you." Jean said as she looked at the other kids.

Lucius smiled at Jean. His hatred for muggles seemed to almost vanish as he witnessed the look on the muggles's face as she embraced her daughter.

"Let's eat then!" Remus clapped his hands together and they all went into the dining room to eat.

They had a wonderful time getting to know each other. The Granger's joked about having dinner at the mansion every night as their food was delicious. Remus told them they ought to go to the Weasley's for dinner soon as Molly's food was simply delightful. Molly blushed as she smiled and agreed to have a dinner for everyone.

After dinner all the kids ran upstairs to play in Harry's room. They all got along great. Fred and George laughed Hermione some games. Including exploding snap and wizards chess. Ron pulled out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and they all made disgusted faces as they each took a bean. Hermione got an earth worm one on her first try and decided not to try another. Then Fred told Hermione to try one more and promised that it was chocolate flavoured. Hermione took it and spit it out as it was really a rotten egg one. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize the time as their parents called them back down.

They all grudgingly went downstairs but perked up as their parents promised that they would be back soon.

Draco enjoyed his time more than everyone else. He loved every minute being with his new friends and he begged his parents to let him stay the night with Harry.

"I'm sorry dear but we have another dinner go to at your grandparent's." Narcissa said.

"But it's boring there!" Draco said with a pout.

"How about this Draco. You can spend the night this weekend, if it's alright with your parents." Sirius said.

Draco looked up to his parents and Lucius nodded and Draco hopped up and down.

"But you have to promise me that you'll be extra good for your parents. And be on your best behavior at your grandparent's. Promise?"

"Yes, Uncle Sirius!" Draco said and ran up to hug him.

"And Molly, if you'd like the boys can spend the night too. Ginny and Hermione can also. We have a lot of extra rooms." Sirius said and looked to Jean and Steven to see them nod their consent.

"Well we promised the Lovegood's that we would watch their daughter this weekend." Molly said.

"She can come as well!" Remus said. "How about it?"

"Alright then. All the kids with have a sleep over then. This weekend correct? Friday night?"

Sirius nodded and all the kids jumped up and down.

"They all left except for the Malfoy's. As they were about to go into the Floo, Draco let go of his Mum's hand and ran over to Harry to give him a hug.

"Bye, Harry!" Draco said.

"Bye Draco!" Harry answered as he returned the hug.


	20. Chapter 20

As the week went by all Remus and Sirius heard Harry talk about was the weekend. The last time they saw their Godson that excited was when Harry came running towards them with Hermione.

Hermione kept coming home with Harry every day after school. She was just excited as Harry was. But when Friday came around Remus and Sirius waited at the school for Harry and Hermione when Harry came out dragging his things on the ground with a very sad look.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry looked up with tears in his eyes and shook his head and kept walking.

Remus and Sirius walked alongside him until Harry's teacher stopped them.

"Excuse me?" The teacher said softly and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Could I please have a word with you two about Harry?"

They both nodded and told Harry to wait right there and walked a few feet away to talk.

"Harry asked me where Hermione was as soon as he entered the classroom this morning. At first I didn't know but then later I got a call that Hermione was really sick. Well the kids have projects next week and Harry and Hermione were partners for it." The teacher stopped to take a breath. "I told Harry that he would need new partners because Hermione was sick and probably wouldn't be in school for the next week. He started crying and a couple of the boys were calling him names. They were both punished but I just thought I would let you know why Harry's so down."

"Thank you. Do you know what Hermione has?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. She has pneumonia. She's in the hospital. I didn't tell that to Harry though."

They thanked her and went back to Harry. Harry was sitting on the ground, crying. A few boys nearby were laughing at him and Remus saw Sirius ball his hand in a fist.

"Sirius, no." Remus said. Sirius relaxed his hand and put it on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, let's go see Hermione. We're going to go home and get the car and take a ride." Sirius said.

"I missed her so much today." Harry cried harder. "She was so excited to come to the sleepover. She said yesterday that she was excited to see Ginny again."

"Don't worry, Harry. Let's go." Remus said.

Sirius grabbed Harry's backpack and they walked home.

When they reached the home Remus and Harry sat in the car while Sirius went inside to contact Madam Pomfrey and to meet them at the home. Sirius waited a couple minutes before she came through the floo. Sirius explained the situation and they headed outside.

"Harry, do you remember Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Well she is going to try to heal Hermione." Sirius said.

Harry's face lit up as Madam Pomfrey laughed.

"Try? Surely you boys should know by now that I can heal many things easily. Including muggle sicknesses. Third years who take healing classes at Hogwarts could heal Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said.

So they went up to the hospital and asked someone where to go. Once they got to the right floor a doctor stopped them.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Robbins. Who are you looking for?" The doctor said.

"Hermione Granger." Remus said.

"She is in this room right here. She is very contagious so I would advise the young boy to wait in the waiting room." She said.

"Do you have anything to cover his face?" Sirius said.

The doctor gave them a mask and Harry wore it as they entered the room. As he entered the room, the smile that was plastered on his face turned into a frown as he saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry said with worry. "What's wrong? You look bad."

"I'm sick, Harry." Hermione said before coughing.

"Harry, why don't you sit and talk to her while we talk to Remus and Sirius." Jean said to him. "Just don't get too close. She's contagious."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that you can get sick very easily." Remus answered.

The adults left the kids in the room together to talk. Jean and Steven looked very run down and worried about Hermione.

"How is she doing?" Remus asked.

"She was getting better until last night. She woke up screaming because she couldn't breathe. She's on a ventilator. They were talking about putting her in the PICU and even talking about surgery. I guess she has fluid around her lungs and think it's safer to remove it in surgery rather then a chest tube" Steven said with tears in his eyes.

"Well we have someone we want to introduce you to." Sirius said and nodded towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Jean said.

"It's quite alright dear. My name is Madam Pomfrey but you can call me Poppy." she said.

"Nice to meet you Poppy. My name is Jean and this is Steven." Jean said.

"Poppy is a healer up at Hogwarts." Remus said quietly.

"That's the magic school, right?" Steven asked.

"Yes. She came to try to heal Hermione." Sirius said.

"Well, if it's alright with you." Remus spoke up.

Jean and Steven looked at each other with worry and doubt plastered on their faces.

"First off, I will not try to fix your daughter. I will fix her. I have no doubt that I can heal her in seconds." She said loudly. "Pneumonia is one of the easiest muggle sicknesses to heal."

Jean and Steven stood to the side to talk about letting Poppy fix Hermione.

"There are muggles everywhere, Poppy. We need to stay quiet." Sirius said.

"That is Madam Pomfrey to you, dear." Poppy said.

"But Remus called you Poppy." Sirius said.

"Remus was the well behaved one out of you lot." she laughed.

"Well, we talked it through." Steven said. "Can you promise that whatever you do won't make Hermione worse?"

"Yes dear, I promise. I will heal her." Poppy said.

"Alright then." Jean said.

They all went in Hermione's room to see Harry sitting on the bed with his mask off.

"Harry, you could get sick without your mask!" Jean fussed.

"Don't worry. He most likely can't get the sickness. Most wizards and witches who have at least one magical parent cannot get some muggle illnesses. If they do it would most likely just be the common cold." Poppy reassured her.

"Sweetheart, this is Madam Pomfrey. She is going to make you all better." Jean said to Hermione as she pushed her hair away from her forehead and kissed her.

"I know, Mum. Harry told me about her." Hermione said weakly and smiled at Harry.

"Now Hermione, I am going to point my wand at your chest and say a couple strange words. It will cure you immediately. I don't want you to be afraid."

"I won't be afraid, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione croaked.

"We'll you're a brave young girl." Poppy chuckled.

Poppy pointed her wand at Hermione's chest and said a couple words then put her wand away. Before she could ask how Hermione was feeling a different doctor came in.

"Hi Hermione. I am going to check how you're doing. We want to make sure that you're strong enough for surgery to remove the fluid around your lungs." She said and looked up at all the adults and smiled. "Hello. I'm Dr. Grey. There really shouldn't be this many visitors up here at once but I'll allow it this time."

She walked up to her and took out her stethoscope and started listening to Hermione's breathing. After a minute her eyebrows scrunched together and she took out a thermometer and checked her temperature.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Dr. Grey asked.

"I feel fine, Meredith." Hermione giggled. "She let's me call her by her first name."

"Wow." Dr. Grey whispered. "You sound so much better."

The doctor walked to the doors and called to a nurse.

"Someone page Arizona and Derek." she said.

A few minutes later, two other doctors came in. Dr. Grey told them what was going on with Hermione. Their eyebrows raised and they both walked over to her and checked her.

"Hello, Hermione. My name is Dr. Shepherd." He said with a smile. "It looks like you can go home. Somehow, you are completely better."

"Are you McDreamy?" Hermione giggled.

Dr. Shepherd grinned and looked at Dr. Grey.

"I told her your name. I never told her about McDreamy." Dr. Grey said.

"You're her husband." Hermione said. "I heard Meredith talk about you to her friend."

The two doctors laughed and wished them all well and left.

"Well, Hermione, it looks like you can go to the sleep over at your friend's house."

Hermione and Harry got up from the bed. They started jumping and yelled, "hooray."

The adults laughed and soon enough Hermione was leaving with her parents to go get her things to stay the night.

Later on, all the kids were outside at night playing with the toy brooms in their pajamas. Ginny was in ruby pajamas. Ron was in orange pajamas for his favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. Fred and George were both wearing bright blue pajamas that were too big for them. Draco was wearing an emerald green robe with broomsticks on it. Hermione was wearing deep purple pajamas and Harry was wearing Gryffindor pajamas.

After playing outside the group came in for some pastries and pumpkin juice. When they were done with their snacks they all played in Harry's room and told stories. Fred and George told them all a few stories about their favorite muggle pranks. At the end of the stories they all decided to fake going to sleep and do some pranks on Sirius and Remus.

Remus and Sirius checked on them all around 11 o'clock and were surprised to see them all asleep on the floor. Instead of separating Hermione and Ginny they conjured up a bed room that was linked with Harry's room. They both carried the girls to the beds that were made and closed the door and went to bed.

Ten minutes later, the kids all met up back in Harry's room and started their plans. When they were finished witht he pranks, they actually did go to bed. It was near midnight when the last one fell asleep. Harry's last thought before reaching unconsciousness was how amazing his day had been.

The next morning Remus sat at the table with the Daily Prophet up to his face as Sirius walked in and sat down at the table. Remus was having trouble seeing so he summoned his glasses lazily. They zoomed through the house and hit Sirius in the back of the head.

"Oi, mate! That hurt." Sirius said as he rubbed his head. Remus laughed and appologized as he put on his glasses.

He finished reading the article a few minutes later and put down the newspaper and looked at Sirius with surprise on his face.

"What happened to your hair?" Remus asked while trying to suppress laughter.

Sirius put his hands up to his hair in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You hair is uh." Remus stopped and started laughing.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Sirius panicked.

"It's Gray." Remus said.

Sirius ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror and started yelling.

"What did you do to my hair?" Sirius yelled when he went back in the kitchen.

"It wasn't me." Remus laughed. "It must have been the kids. I bet it was Fred and George who started it. They couldn't have done that to me. I've already got gray hair."

Remus laughed and took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Sirius looked at Remus and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Remus said. "What did they do?"

"Go look in the mirror, Moony."

Remus went to the bathroom mirror to see a black outline of his glasses on his face and started chuckling. He went back to the kitchen and laughed with Sirius.

"Let's be glad that they haven't learnt any magical pranks yet." Remus said.

"They will be learning it soon enough." Sirius said with a laugh and walked back to his room.

"Right that is." Remus said.


	21. Chapter 21

Molly and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with the kids. They were having the same talk with them that they had the past two nights. Arthur told Molly that the kids will do fine in school but Molly wasn't convinced.

"Fred, what's rule number eight?" Molly asked.

"Mum, how many times do I have to answer this bloody question?" Fred asked as he took a bite of his food and rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question, Fred." Arthur said while he peered over the Daily Prophet.

"No magic." Fred answered with a snort. "Though how you expect us do magic without a bloody wand is beyond me."

Molly nodded and ignored the attitude. "Magic can be done without a wand. It's called-"

"Accidental magic." George interrupted. "It is called 'accidental' for a reason."

"Now Ron, are you still nervous?" Molly asked Ron and patted his cheek.

Ron started choking on his food as his father took out his wand and pointed it at Ron and said, "Anapneo".

"You need to stop stuffing your mouth with food." Arthur said to Ron with a smile.

Ron smiled back and said, "Thanks, Dad."

"Are you still nervous?" Molly asked him again.

"Mum, I'm not nervous." Ron said as his cheeks went red.

"Alright. Our talk last night helped then." Molly stated with a smile.

"Aww, Ickle Ronniekins is nervous." Fred and George both said.

"Shut up! I was only nervous for Ginny. She's the one who's nervous. I thought I heard her crying last night." Ron lied.

"I was not crying last night." GInny said.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Arthur asked his only daughter.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm excited." Ginny said as she finished her food.

Fred and George started laughing uncontrollably at Ron until Molly scolded them to stop.

"Can we go now, Mum?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Molly looked around the table to see that everyone finished their food and nodded. She then wrote a note for Percy in case he woke up before they returned.

The rest all stood up and walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. One by one, they threw the powder into the fireplace and said, "Black family mansion".

"Hello." Remus welcomed. "Are you lot ready for your first day of muggle school?"

"Yes. Ron is afraid." Ginny said.

"It's okay, Ron. Harry and Hermione will be there." Sirius reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Harry said. "We will help you."

"I'm not afraid, Ginny. Will you shut up?" Ron said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He was never allowed to talk to anyone like that. He imagined telling Dudley to shut up when he lived with uncle and he shuddered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Molly asked.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Padfoot, can I have a brother or a sister?"

Sirius looked with sad eyes to Remus for help with what to say.

"We'll talk about it later, Harry." Remus said. "Right now, it's time for school. Let's go!"

"Wait, where is Draco?" Harry asked.

"They will meet us at the school. Don't worry, deer." Sirius said.

Remus chuckled and smacked Sirius on the shoulder.

Everyone walked out the door and started for the school. They each had their own conversations. Ron, Harry and Ginny were walking together and Fred and George were whispering back and forth.

Once they got to the school the adults all hugged the kids and wished them a good day. Molly reminded her kids not to use magic as Lucius and Narcissa walked up with Draco.

"Hi Harry!" Draco said with excitement in his voice.

"Hi Draco." Harry replied with a grin.

"Does everyone have their rucksack along with their supplies?" Remus asked.

"I have mine! It's got a snake on it for Slytherin!" Draco said and showed everyone.

"Remus, I didn't know anything about them needing rucksacks and supplies." Molly said nervously.

"Oh, I forgot Molly. Last night I realized that I had forgotten to tell you." Sirius lied. "So I got their supplies and rucksacks ready.

Sirius went into his bag and took out pocket sized rucksacks and tapped them after making sure no one was looking. The first one was a pink rucksack with a purple fluffball on it that resembled a pygmy puff. The second one was a gold rucksack with a red 'G' on it . The third one was a red rucksack with a gold 'F' on it. The last one was an orange and grey rucksack with a black shield that said 'CC' on it.

"Here you go kids. I tried to make them something you guys would like." Sirius said and handed them their rucksacks. "I left space on Fred and George's for me to decorate more with whatever they want. I knew Ron's favorite team and I noticed Ginny eyeing some pygmy puff's the other day at Diagon Alley. Inside has all your supplies with your names on them. Hope they are alright."

Molly was in tears and hugged Sirius. "Thank you so much, Sirius."

"It was no problem." Sirius said awkwardly as he hugged back. "Alright kids have fun on your first day. Harry, have a good day Prongslet. I love you."

Sirius hugged and kissed Harry on the head and noticed a few ladies nearby eyeing him with interest. His cheeks turned red and he turned away.

"Bye kids." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

They waved bye to everyone and walk away and looked for Hermione. They decided to wait until Hermione found them instead.

A few minutes later, Hermione ran up to them and gave Harry a hug. "I'm so excited to have more friends at school!"

They all said hello to Hermione and walked into the school. All of the Weasleys were starting to get nervous, even Fred and George. Harry and Hermione tried their best to reassure them. Their worries were gone after the teacher let the Weasley's sit with Harry and Hermione.

"Alright class, we have some new students today." The teacher said. "If you five could please stand up and introduce yourselves. Tell us your name, age, what your last school was and one fun fact about yourself."

George stood up first. "My name is George Weasley. We were all homeschooled. I am seven years old and I like pranks."

Fred stood up next. "My name is Fred Weasley. As my twin said, we're all homeschooled. I'm obviously also seven and I also like pranks."

"Nice to meet you two boys. Next, please." The teacher said as Draco stood up.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I am six years old and I'm magic." Draco said proudly and sat back down.

"He meant like a magician." George said and laughed nervously.

Ron stood up and smiled at the teacher. "I am Ron Weasley. I am six years old and I like lions."

"Hello. I am Ginny Weasley and I am five years old. I like to dance." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you're six now. Did you forget?" Fred reminded her and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are you all related to each other?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. The ones with red hair are siblings and Draco and Harry are our cousins." Fred said.

"Welcome to the class." The teacher said with a smile. "Today were going to work on our math. Get out your books and turn to page 394."

Everyone got out there books and turned to the correct page and waited for instructions.

"Get out a piece of paper and a pencil and copy the board. I will be right back. The teacher next door will check in on you guys. Answer the questions on the board." The teacher instructed.

"Pencil?" Fred whispered to Harry.

"Oh, Dad told me about pencils." Ron said and reached into his rucksack and got out a tin box. He opened it and took out a pencil. "This is a pencil."

The rest of them got out their pencils and paper and Harry told them to copy what they see on the board.

"Are your parents too stupid to know what a pencil is?" Some boys sitting nearby asked as they laughed. "Is that why you're not homeschooled anymore?"

Ron balled his fists and stared at the boys while Fred and George tried quietly to calm him down.

"Take it back." Ron said quietly to the boys.

The boys started laughing uncontrollably. Ron's face went more red and the laughing died down. Half a second later the boys were screaming in pain.

The teacher next door came running into the room to the boys.

"My hands! Something's wrong with my hands!" The boys said.

The teacher looked at their hands and noticed a pencil wrapped tightly around their wrist. The teacher tried to take it off but it wasn't helping.

Fred and George were trying to calm Ron down by telling him to ignore it. No matter what they said, Ron wouldn't stop.

Hermione looked at Ron and whispered, "Ron, please stop."

Ron stopped at once and the boys hands were free. Their hands were barely red at all.

"What happened?" The teacher asked the boys.

"That boy did it!" They exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything." Ron said calmly.

"Did anyone see this boy get up out of his seat?" The teacher asked everyone.

"He didn't get up at all." A girl by the window spoke up. "Those boys were making fun of all of them then they screamed. No one got up."

"Is that true?" she asked everyone else.

"Yes." everyone answered.

"Alright, you boys can go see the principal and start talking about what happened." The teacher said. "Make sure you mention the bullying you have done towards the new students."

Everything was fine after they left. Everyone in the class made friends with Draco and the Weasleys. Everyone decided not to tell their parents about Ron's outburst.

The end of the day came a promise from Fred and George to torture those boys with nonstop pranks. Everyone was beyond excited for school the next day.


	22. Chapter 22 (04-06 15:41:20)

Molly and Arthur were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with the kids. They were having the same talk with them that they had the past two nights. Arthur told Molly that the kids will do fine in school but Molly wasn't convinced.

"Fred, what's rule number eight?" Molly asked.

"Mum, how many times do I have to answer this bloody question?" Fred asked as he took a bite of his food and rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question, Fred." Arthur said while he peered over the Daily Prophet.

"No magic." Fred answered with a snort. "Though how you expect us do magic without a bloody wand is beyond me."

Molly nodded and ignored the attitude. "Magic can be done without a wand. It's called-"

"Accidental magic." George interrupted. "It is called 'accidental' for a reason."

"Now Ron, are you still nervous?" Molly asked Ron and patted his cheek.

Ron started choking on his food as his father took out his wand and pointed it at Ron and said, "Anapneo".

"You need to stop stuffing your mouth with food." Arthur said to Ron with a smile.

Ron smiled back and said, "Thanks, Dad."

"Are you still nervous?" Molly asked him again.

"Mum, I'm not nervous." Ron said as his cheeks went red.

"Alright. Our talk last night helped then." Molly stated with a smile.

"Aww, Ickle Ronniekins is nervous." Fred and George both said.

"Shut up! I was only nervous for Ginny. She's the one who's nervous. I thought I heard her crying last night." Ron lied.

"I was not crying last night." GInny said.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Arthur asked his only daughter.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm excited." Ginny said as she finished her food.

Fred and George started laughing uncontrollably at Ron until Molly scolded them to stop.

"Can we go now, Mum?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Molly looked around the table to see that everyone finished their food and nodded.

The rest all stood up and walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. One by one, they threw the powder into the fireplace and said, "Black family mansion".

"Hello." Remus welcomed. "Are you lot ready for your first day of muggle school?"

"Yes. Ron is afraid." Ginny said.

"It's okay, Ron. Harry and Hermione will be there." Sirius reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Harry said. "We will help you."

"I'm not afraid, Ginny. Will you shut up?" Ron said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He was never allowed to talk to anyone like that. He imagined telling Dudley to shut up when he lived with uncle and he shuddered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Molly asked.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Padfoot, can I have a brother or a sister?"

Sirius looked with sad eyes to Remus for help with what to say.

"We'll talk about it later, Harry." Remus said. "Right now, it's time for school. Let's go!"

"Wait, where is Draco?" Harry asked.

"They will meet us at the school. Don't worry, deer." Sirius said.

Remus chuckled and smacked Sirius on the shoulder.

Everyone walked out the door and started for the school. They each had their own conversations. Ron, Harry and Ginny were walking together and Fred and George were whispering back and forth.

Once they got to the school the adults all hugged the kids and wished them a good day. Molly reminded her kids not to use magic as Lucius and Narcissa walked up with Draco.

"Hi Harry!" Draco said with excitement in his voice.

"Hi Draco." Harry replied with a grin.

"Does everyone have their rucksack along with their supplies?" Remus asked.

"I have mine! It's got a snake on it for Slytherin!" Draco said and showed everyone.

"Remus, I didn't know anything about them needing rucksacks and supplies." Molly said nervously.

"Oh, I forgot Molly. Last night I realized that I had forgotten to tell you." Sirius lied. "So I got their supplies and rucksacks ready.

Sirius went into his bag and took out pocket sized rucksacks and tapped them after making sure no one was looking. The first one was a pink rucksack with a purple fluffball on it that resembled a pygmy puff. The second one was a gold rucksack with a red 'G' on it . The third one was a red rucksack with a gold 'F' on it. The last one was an orange and grey rucksack with a black shield that said 'CC' on it.

"Here you go kids. I tried to make them something you guys would like." Sirius said and handed them their rucksacks. "I left space on Fred and George's for you two to decorate more with whatever they want. I knew Ron's favorite team and I noticed Ginny eyeing some pygmy puff's the other day in Diagon Alley. Inside has all your supplies with your names on them. Hope they are alright."

Molly was in tears and hugged Sirius. "Thank you so much, Sirius."

"It was no problem." Sirius said awkwardly as he hugged back. "Alright kids have fun on your first day. Harry, have a good day Prongslet. I love you."

Sirius hugged and kissed Harry on the head and noticed a few ladies nearby eyeing him with interest. His cheeks turned red and he turned away.

"Bye kids." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

They waved bye to everyone and walk away and looked for Hermione. They decided to wait until Hermione found them instead.

A few minutes later, Hermione ran up to them and gave Harry a hug. "I'm so excited to have more friends at school!"

They all said hello to Hermione and walked into the school. All of the Weasleys were starting to get nervous, even Fred and George. Harry and Hermione tried their best to reassure them. Their worries were gone after the teacher let the Weasley's sit with Harry and Hermione.

"Alright class, we have some new students today." The teacher said. "If you five could please stand up and introduce yourselves. Tell us your name, age, what your last school was and one fun fact about yourself."

George stood up first. "My name is George Weasley. We were all homeschooled. I am seven years old and I like pranks."

Fred stood up next. "My name is Fred Weasley. As my twin said, we're all homeschooled. I'm obviously also seven and I also like pranks."

"Nice to meet you two boys. Next, please." The teacher said as Draco stood up.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I am six years old and I'm magic." Draco said proudly and sat back down.

"He meant like a magician." George said and laughed nervously.

Ron stood up and smiled at the teacher. "I am Ron Weasley. I am six years old and I like lions."

"Hello. I am Ginny Weasley and I am five years old. I like to dance." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you're six now. Did you forget?" Fred reminded her and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are you all related to each other?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. The ones with red hair are siblings and Draco and Harry are our cousins." Fred said.

"Welcome to the class." The teacher said with a smile. "Today were going to work on our math. Get out your books and turn to page 394."

Everyone got out there books and turned to the correct page and waited for instructions.

"Get out a piece of paper and a pencil and copy the board. I will be right back. The teacher next door will check in on you guys. Answer the questions on the board." The teacher instructed.

"Pencil?" Fred whispered to Harry.

"Oh, Dad told me about pencils." Ron said and reached into his rucksack and got out a tin box. He opened it and took out a pencil. "This is a pencil."

The rest of them got out their pencils and paper and Harry told them to copy what they see on the board.

"Are your parents too stupid to know what a pencil is?" Some boys sitting nearby asked as they laughed. "Is that why you're not homeschooled anymore?"

Ron balled his fists and stared at the boys while Fred and George tried quietly to calm him down.

"Take it back." Ron said quietly to the boys.

The boys started laughing uncontrollably. Ron's face went more red and the laughing died down. Half a second later the boys were screaming in pain.

The teacher next door came running into the room to the boys.

"My hands! Something's wrong with my hands!" The boys said.

The teacher looked at their hands and noticed a pencil wrapped tightly around their wrist. The teacher tried to take it off but it wasn't helping.

Fred and George were trying to calm Ron down by telling him to ignore it. No matter what they said, Ron wouldn't stop.

Hermione looked at Ron and whispered, "Ron, please stop."

Ron stopped at once and the boys hands were free. Their hands were barely red at all.

"What happened?" The teacher asked the boys.

"That boy did it!" They exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything." Ron said calmly.

"Did anyone see this boy get up out of his seat?" The teacher asked everyone.

"He didn't get up at all." A girl by the window spoke up. "Those boys were making fun of all of them then they screamed. No one got up."

"Is that true?" she asked everyone else.

"Yes." everyone answered.

"Alright, you boys can go see the principal and start talking about what happened." The teacher said. "Make sure you mention the bullying you have done towards the new students."

Everything was fine after they left. Everyone in the class made friends with Draco and the Weasleys. Everyone decided not to tell their parents about Ron's outburst.

The end of the day came a promise from Fred and George to torture those boys with nonstop pranks. Everyone was beyond excited for school the next day.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione left her house and went to see Harry. She knocked on the door and scrunched her eyebrows together when Starry answered the door.

"Hi Starry. Where is Harry? He usually waits by the door for me." Hermione asked as she walked in.

"Starry does not know miss. Master Sirius thought that Harry and the others went to your house." Starry answered.

"No they didn't come with me." Hermione said and went looking for Sirius or Remus. She walked in to the kitchen and found Sirius eating.

"Hi Hermione." Sirius said. "Are you hungry?"

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked urgently. She couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"What?" Sirius asked and stood up. "We thought he was with you."

"He's not." Hermione said.

Sirius ran out of the kitchen with Hermione on his heels. They ran upstairs to Remus's room. Sirius slammed open the door which startled Remus.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Harry and the others are missing." Sirius said while putting his hand through his hair. "They never came home."

Remus's eyes widened and he got up fast while dropping this book.

"Well, where could they be?" Remus asked.

"What if someone kidnapped them? We can't just stand here we need to find them." Sirius said frantically.

"D-dont jump to conclusions. Maybe they're at the park." Remus said as he tried to keep calm for Sirius's sake. "I will search the park and retrace their route from the school to here. You notify the Weasley's, the Malfoy's and Dumbledore. Hermione stay here with Sirius, okay?"

Hermione and Sirius nodded and they all ran downstairs. Remus ran out the door without saying another word while the other two stayed back.

Remus decided to first check the park. Harry and Hermione stopped there once without permission. Remus thought Harry learned his lesson from his punishment but he checked just in case.

As he rounded the corner to the park, he almost tripped on a rock. As he stopped in front of the park, breathing heavily, he couldn't see anyone.

"No!" Remus yelled.

He ran to the school and went inside to find Harrys teacher. He ran though the hallway and reached the teachers door and opened it and ran in.

"Mr. Lupin?" The teacher said and looked towards her guests. "I'm so sorry."

"Have you seen Harry and the others?" Remus asked loudly. "Did they leave the school or did they stay for some activity?"

"They left." The teacher said in a worried tone. "Is everything alright?"

Remus ran out before answering. He started his walk home slowly instead of running so he wouldn't miss anything. His sense of smell got better the closer to the full moon.

He could smell the kids and they were heading in the right direction. In a couple minutes, he was very close to his home when he stopped. He could smell someone else with them now.

He walked a few feet from the path and stopped again. The panic on his face indicated that he realized who it was.

He ran back to the house as fast as he could and ran in through the door to see everyone there. Everyone got up and went to him.

"Where are they?" They all said at the same time.

"I-I followed their scent and they ran into another wizard who apparated with them." Remus had tears in his eyes. "Fenrir Greyback.

The room became chaotic until Dumbledore yelled, "Enough."

"I know that you are afraid but we will not be able to find them if you are all screaming." Dumbledore said calmly. "Remus show me where this happened. I might be able to find out where they apparated to."

They all followed Remus to the spot where they apparated and waited while Dumbledore did some kind of spell that they've never heard before.

"I know where they are. They are at the Carrow Manor." Dumbledore said. "Who is coming along?"

"What the bloody hell do you mean, Dumbledore?" Lucius said angrily. "We're all going! Those are our kids!"

"Narcissa, Molly and Remus should stay behind. If we don't come back with them, we need someone here to know what happened." Albus said.

"I'm not staying behind while my son and my niece and nephews are missing." Narcissa said. "Just because we're women does not mean we can't kick ass just as good as you men can."

"I'm not staying behind, Albus. I would go crazy not knowing what's going on." Remus said.

"I will stay behind." Molly said. But you lot better be careful and get our kids back safely."

"Wait! What about me?" Hermione said. "I want to come along, too! They're my friends."

"Hermione, dear, you can stay with me at the mansion." Molly patted her shoulder. "It's far too dangerous for you to tag along. Besides, I don't want to be left alone."

"Fine." Hermione said as tears came rolling down her face. "But please bring them all back! They're the only friends I have ever had and I love them."

Hermione ran off towards the mansion so the others wouldn't see her crying. Molly wished them luck and walked away to comfort Hermione.

"Everyone, grab my arm." Dumbledore demanded.

Everyone grabbed his arm and they spun on the spot until they landed near the Manor.

"We came here without a plan." Remus said. "What are we going to do?"

"Easy, we kill them all."Sirius said. "There are more of us than there are of them."

"There could be others here as well." Dumbledore said. "We need to get to the children without getting noticed."

"I've been here before. They will be in the dungeons." Lucius said.

"Lucius can lead us towards the dungeons." Remus said. "Along the way, one of us will break off in each hallway in case someone comes."

"I will break off first." Narcissa said.

"What?" Lucius said. "No, you can come along with us. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I am capable of taking care of myself, Lucius." Narcissa said. "It's you who I should be worried about. Be careful and get our family out of here, fast."

Narcissa kissed Lucius on the lips. She could still see the worry on his face but she didn't say anything.

"I will break off after Narcissa." Remus said.

"After that, we will only need one more to break off." Lucius said.

"I will." Arthur volunteered.

"It's settled then." Sirius said. "Let's go."

They all slowly walked to the front door and looked in through the door. Lucius tried to open the door but found that it was locked. Remus did the unlocking charm and they heard a click and headed inside.

It was dark inside so they all lit their wands. They walked a few steps into the first hallway.

"This is my stop." Narcissa whispered. "Be careful."

Lucius gave her another kiss. He was so worried that Sirius had to separate the two so they could continue.

They kept walking into the next hallway where Remus stayed behind. Sirius looked back to Remus with tears in his eyes. He mouthed the words, "Be careful." Remus nodded and said, "You too."

Lucius led them all to a door in another room. This was where Arthur stayed behind as it was the door to the basement. Sirius pat Arthur on the shoulder and told him not worry and to stay safe.

They quietly opened the door only to hear the sound of Harry screaming.

"I'm coming along too." Arthur said.

Sirius's eyes widened at the sound of Harrys screams and he was about to run down the steps until Albus grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He formed tears in his eyes again as they quietly descended the stairs.

They peeked around the corner to see Alecto pointing her wand at Harry with a smile on her face.

"This is what you brats get for waking me from my sleep." She cackled. "Now, Potter, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is The Dark Lord?"

Harry was laying on the floor with tears in his eyes. He could hardly breath without hurting his throat so he couldn't talk. All he did was shake his head.

"Cru-" Alecto started before being interrupted.

"He said he doesn't know!" George screamed at her.

"He was just a baby." Fred yelled. "How in the bloody hell do you expect him to know?"

"Crucio!" Alecto yelled again and pointed her wand at Harry again.

Harry's scream was heart breaking for anyone to hear. His voice was getting scratchy and you could hear the agony and pain he was feeling.

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

The curse hit Alecto right in the chest and she fell to the ground, motionless.

All of the kids, besides Harry, cheered. They were finally being rescued. Dumbledore opened the door to the big cell. The kids ran out while Sirius ran in to Harry. Harry lifted his head and had a small smile when he saw Sirius's face. Sirius was about to pick him up when Amycus came down the steps. They all looked towards him with his wand pointing at them all.

Amycus nonverbally shot a spell into the group of kids and adults.

They all heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and they all looked frantically to see who is now dead. All you could hear from the group of kids was screaming.


	24. Chapter 24 (04-06 15:45:11)

The adults couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of their friend, dead on the ground.

They rushed the kids out of the room quickly. They weren't sure if there was anymore death eaters who could attack so they tried to keep the kids quiet. Which was proved to be difficult with Draco's sobs.

"Draco, we need to go find your Mummy." Sirius said sadly. "We need to try to be very quiet, okay?"

Draco didn't say a word. His sobs quieted down a bit and they continued.

Arthur carried Ginny and held Ron's hand. Fred and George stayed behind to walk with Draco to try to comfort him.

They continued forward until they found Remus standing by an unconscious Fenrir Greyback. Sirius felt so much relief at the sight of his best friend.

Remus ran forward and scooped Harry out of Sirius's arms. "Harry!" Remus cried. "I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Harry smiled at Remus and nodded weakly.

"Is he okay?" Remus asked Sirius. "He looks so weak."

"He was probably a few crucios away from being in the same state as the Longbottoms." Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

Remus looked at Harry again with tears in his eyes and handed him back to Sirius.

He looked around at all the other kids and saw Draco crying. "What's wrong, Draco?"

He didn't get an answer. He looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Lucius?"

Sirius shook his head slowly and Remus looked back at Draco. "No!"

Remus rushed forward and picked Draco up and held him tightly. Draco burried his face into Remus's neck and cried.

"We need to keep going." Dumbledore said.

"What do we do with him?" Arthur asked and looked towards Fenrir.

"We'll bring him along. Once we get out of here, you guys will return to the Black home. I will take him to the ministry. Harry and the other kids should be seen by Poppy. I will return here with Aurors to get the rest of the death eaters. I will also retrieve Lucius's body." Dumbledore said quietly.

Dumbledore used the levitation charm on Fenrir to bring him along and they continued down the hallway.

As they got closer to Narcissa, they relaxed a little. They were so close to safety and it didn't seem like there were any other death eaters around to attack them.

Once they reached where Narcissa stayed behind, no one was there. They heard whimpers down down the other hallway.

"Everyone stay here." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore went down the hallway to find Narcissa on the floor in intense pain. Her face was covered in blood and long scratches and she had a bite mark on her arm.

Dumbledore came back quickly and looked to Remus. "Come with me."

Remus looked to Arthur to take Draco. Arthur nodded and set Ginny down and took Draco, happily.

Remus headed forward quickly and found Narcissa.

"Narcissa, oh no!" Remus said.

Narcissa opened her eyes and looked to Remus with a pleading look.

"Draco is safe." Remus said. Narcissa closed her eyes as a tear came down. Remus wiped it and looked to Dumbledore.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's." Remus said.

"Poppy can fix her up just fine." Dumbledore said. "She wasn't bitten during the full moon."

"No she should be fine. But, with it being so close to the full moon she should be separated with me just in case. And given the wolfsbane potion." Remus said.

"She will be levitated too. I will walk ahead with her and Fenrir. Walk behind with Draco. Make sure he doesn't see Narcissa." Dumbledore said.

Remus nodded his head. He went back to the others and took Draco back from Arthur. Draco looked at Remus with tears covering his cheeks.

"Where's my Mum?" Draco asked with a scratchy voice.

"She's coming." Remus said and wiped his face. "Just lay your head on me. We'll be home soon. I promise."

Draco burried his face back into Remus's neck.

Dumbledore came through with Narcissa and told everyone to stay quiet.

They walked out of the house and reached the point where they could apparate.

Dumbledore took Narcissa and Fenrir to Hogwarts and left Narcissa with Poppy. Then he took Fenrir to the ministry.

Remus, Sirius and Arther took the kids back to the Black mansion. Molly ran to Arthur and kissed him on the lips and gave them all a hug.

"Where's Lu-" Molly started.

Sirius shook her head quickly and looked at Draco.

Molly had tears in her eyes and gave Draco a big hug.

"Dumbledore wants us to take the kids to Hogwarts to be checked." Remus said and brushed his hand on Harry's cheek. "Especially Harry."

"What do I do?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"You should go home, Hermione." Remus said. "I don't want your first visit to Hogwarts to be like this. They are just going to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I want to go." Hermione cried. "They are my friends."

"Let her come along." Sirius said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

They all apparated to the Hogsmeade and took the long walk up to the school. Hermione felt bad for being amazed at the sight of the school and she hoped nobody noticed.

"Hermione, it's okay." Remus said.

Hermione smiled with guilt.

They went inside and went straight to Madam Pomfrey. There was one occupant at the end with the curtain covered. Remus felt sick in his stomach, knowing that the person that Draco wanted to see was right in the room and he couldn't see her yet.

Poppy rushed forward and had Sirius place Harry on a bed. She gave him a strengthening potion and waited. Harry sat up slowly and widened his eyes.

"Harry, dear, can you talk?" Poppy asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"I'm going to ask you some questions." Poppy asked. "What's your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry said.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Who do you live with?"

"Padfoot and Moony." Harry answered the last question.

"That's his nickname for us." Sirius said with a smile. "Harry we missed you so much."

Sirius picked up Harry and gave him a hug. Harry started crying into his neck.

"I thought I would never see you guys again!" Harry cried. "I didn't think you would find us."

"Harry, we would have never given up until we found you." Remus came up and hugged him and Sirius. "We love you guys too much to just give up."

"Moony, i-it hurt so bad." Harry flinched. "It hurt worse then Uncle Vernon!"

"Shh, you're safe now." Sirius whispered.

On the other side of the room, Arthur and Molly sat with their kids. They were clinging into each other.

"Mommy." Ginny started. "That man was going to eat us!"

"Oh Gin!" Molly cried and hugged her tight.

Draco was sitting on a bed as Poppy checked him out.

"Where is my Mum?" Draco asked again.

Remus went up to Poppy and quietly asked about Narcissa.

"She will be fine. She will have scars on her face and on her arm and she will want to eat a lot of raw meat. She can talk and walk but will need some looking after for a while. I put a silencing charm around her bed so she doesn't know you lot are here." Poppy said.

"Can Draco see her?" Remus asked.

"Yes but he needs to be warned." Poppy said and went of to check the Weasley kids.

Remus sat next to Draco.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

Draco shook his head no. "I want to see my Mum."

"You can see her but I need you to listen to me, okay?" Remus asked.

Draco nodded his head and looked up at him.

"Your Mum got hurt. She is okay right now though. But, she looks a little different. She hads scratches on her face." Remus paused. "I don't want you to be scared. Can you be brave for me?"

Draco nodded his head. They got off the bed and Draco took Remus's hand and walked over to the bed at the end.

"Ready?" Remus asked and Draco nodded.

Remus slowly opened the curtain to see Narcissa laying there reading a book. She put her book down and smiled at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened and he took a step back. Her face looked a little scary to him.

"Draco!" She yelled.

Draco smiled at the sound of her voice and ran forward and gave her a hug.

Drago started crying on her and Narcissa patted his hair.

"Are you okay, love?" Narcissa asked.

"No! I-I was so scared!" Draco cried. "D-daddy fell and stopped moving. He's dead!"

Narcissa started crying. "I-I know sweetheart but we must stay strong. Daddy loved us so much. He would want us to be brave."

"I know but I miss him!" Draco cried harder.

"Me too." Narcissa said. They sat there crying together and forgetting about everyone else around them.

Harry and Hermione sat with the Weasley kids and talked. They told the adults everything that happened.

A while later, Dumbledore came through the door. He told everyone that Alecto fled so only Fenrir is in Azkaban. He also said that Alecto stole Lucius's body.

"They took his body?" Narcissa said in anger. "How will we have a funeral?"

"I'm very sorry, Narcissa. You will have to have a closed casket funeral." Dumbledore said sadly.

Everyone stayed silent until Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

"You lot are okay to go home. I just checked Narcissa again. She just needs to rest and be taken care of for a couple weeks." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I will take care of Mummy." Draco said and gave a weak smile to Narcissa.

"You have school, Draco. It is not your responsibility to take care of me, dear." Narcissa said.

"You and Draco can stay with us until you're ready to go back home." Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course!" Remus answered. "You're family."

They all left Hogwars and returned back to the Black mansion. The Weasley's went home and Sirius left to take Hermione home.

"Thank you for keeping Molly company today, Hermione." Sirius said. "You were a big help."

"You're Welcome." Hermione said. "I hope Draco will be okay. Mr. Malfoy seemed like a really nice man."

"He was." Sirius sighed. "They will probably be out of school for the rest of the week. You can come to visit whenever you want."

"Thank you. Should I tell my parents?" Hermione asked.

"No, let Remus and I tell them." Sirius said and stopped in front of her house. "From now on, when you want to come over, let us know first. We don't want you walking alone anymore. We love you and don't want nothing to happen to you, okay?"

"Yes, sir. I love you guys too." Hermione said and gave Sirius a hug and ran in the house.

The next few days were tough for everyone, especially Draco and Narcissa. They were getting settled into the house when Dumbledore asked them about a funeral.

So a few days later, they held a beautiful funeral for Lucius. Draco spoke a few words in front of everyone before crying and running off the stage. Remus ran after him and just held him until he stopped crying.

Narcissa and Draco stayed at the Black mansion for three weeks until she fully recovered (besides the scars). But, neither of them felt ready to go back.

Narcissa was too embarrassed to ask to stay longer so she just acted ready. That is, until Draco started crying on their way out.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to go! Neither does Mum but she won't say so." Draco cried.

Narcissa's cheeks grew red and she looked away.

"You guys are welcomed to stay here as long as you want. To be honest, we didn't want you to leave yet." Remus said.

So they decided to temporarily move in. It helped them a lot and they were on the path of slowly recovering from the loss of the amazing father and husband, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.


	25. Chapter 25 (04-06 15:46:54)

Draco's personality changed drastically after his father's death. He cried a lot at home with his family but tried not to cry at school. He saw it as weak. So when he was at school, he tried to use his pain in harmful ways towards other people.

Months after Lucius's death, Draco started doing harmful pranks on his classmates at school which got him suspended multiple times. Before his first suspension, he was forced to have a sit down with the school counselor, Mrs. Greene.

"Hello Draco." Mrs. Greene asked the boy. "How are you today?"

"I'm great!" Draco replied with a malicious laugh and sneered at the lady. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"I know it has been hard without your father but it has been almost three months. You should be over it by now." Mrs. Green said somewhat harshly.

"You expect me to just forget about my Dad?" Draco said with sad, curious eyes.

"Yes, I do. My father left when I was your age and look at me now. I'm doing fine." The lady answered.

"No wonder he left." Draco snorted.

"What was that?" The counselor asked.

"No wonder he left!" Draco yelled. "You're an ugly old hag! You know nothing!"

"Draco Malfoy, there is no need for name calling!" She raised her voice. "If I know nothing, then please, inform me."

"You want the truth, fine! I thought people like you were okay until I today." Draco spat. Why should I be okay with my father being killed right in front of me? It hasn't even been three months yet!"

"Your father did not die in front of you, stop with the lying. You are almost seven years old," Mrs. Green paused for a chuckle, "grow up."

Draco stood up and pushed his chair down and slammed his fists on her desk. "Stupid, bloody woman! He was murdered. I wish it were you instead of him! He deserved to live and you don't. Me, my family and my friends all have magic and when I get old maybe I should came back for you. You can feel some of the pain I have!"

Draco pushed all the stuff off of her desk and ran out of her office and outside. He walked home slowly, hoping that someone would come out of the bushes and kidnap him again so he could kill them. But it never happened. His home was now with Harry and that was the only thing good that has happened to him. He had a brother.

Mrs. Greene called the number on Draco's information sheet and got ahold of Remus. After explaining the situation, Remus handed the phone to Narcissa with a worried face.

"I'm going to the school to obliviate her before she tells anyone else." He whispered to her.

He left the house and almost ran right into Draco crying as he was walking up the path to the home. Remus ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I'll be back soon." Remus said and let go.

Draco watched as he apparated away and went up the stairs to the house.

Everything turned out fine after that incident. Mrs. Greene's memories of the talk with Draco were erased. She wasn't sure why but whenever she saw Draco, fear striked and she went in the opposite direction.

Draco ended up being punished for a very long time which he didn't care. He never stopped doing pranks in class but they were a little less harmful. His grades in school decreased and he backlashed at the teacher often.

Now, a little over two years after the death (February, 1988), Draco's pain was still as strong as when his father hit the floor. Narcissa was slowly healing will the help of her family and friends, mostly Remus. But everyone soon realized that Draco would probably never be close to being the same loving kid that he used to be without his other parent.

Remus and Draco started having small talks which seemed to help Draco. He eventually stopped the pranks at school and just stopped talking while he was there. He looked to Remus for many things and he knew that Remus was not trying to replace his Dad. So, he trusted him.

Narcissa noticed that the first thing that Draco would do when he got home was run to Remus and it made her heart warm.

She soon realized that she was falling in love with Remus and it caused her pain because of Lucius. She was confused with her new feelings and decided it was time to leave. She truly didn't want to leave but she didn't know what else to do. If she acted on her feelings, Draco would never forgive her and it would ruin his relationship with Remus.

She searched for Draco and found him in Harry's room playing. "Draco, we need to talk."

Draco left the room and followed Narcissa to an empty sitting room.

"Draco, it's time we leave." Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. He thought he knew what she meant but he hoped that he was wrong.

"We are going home." She said quietly as a year fell from her face.

"This is my home, now." Anger boiled up inside him and he screamed, "I'm not leaving!"

Draco ran away as fast as he could back up to Harry's room.

"Harry," he said.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry answered with worry.

"My mom wants us to leave and go back to my old home." Draco said.

"No! You don't want to, right?" Harry asked with sadness.

"Of course I don't! This is my home." Draco said with tears rolling down his face.

"I know what to do." Harry said and got up off the floor. "Come help me."

The both went to the trunk and pushed it in front of the door. Then they got everything else they could push or carry and put in front of the door.

"They won't be able to get in without blasting the door. And they wouldn't do that because it could hurt us." Harry said.

"How did you know to do that?" Draco asked.

"Muggle movies." Harry laughed.

Outside the door, Narcissa was crying as she tried to get it opened. Remus and Sirius heard the noise and came running to them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

Draco and Harry have barricaded themselves in the room.

"Why would they do that?" Remus asked, looking into her eyes.

Narcissa could see the worry in his eyes and looked away quickly. "I-I don't know."

"Starry." Sirius said.

Starry appeared and smiled up to her master.

"Yes, Master Sirius." She said cheerfully.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the word, 'master' but ignored it this time. "Could you apparate in the room and see what's going on, please?"

Starry nodded and apparated into the room.

"Masters Harry and Draco. What is wrong?" Starry asked.

"My Mum wants us to go back to our old house and I don't want to leave." Draco said.

"Starry, can you tell them that we'll come out when they say that Draco San stay?" Harry asked.

Starry nodded and apparated back to the adults.

"Master Harry asked me to tell you that they will come out when you say that Draco can stay." Starry said.

"What do you mean stay?" Sirius asked. "Where is he going?"

"Master Draco told Starry that his Mum wants them to go back to their old house." Starry answered.

"What?" Remus asked Narcissa.

Narcissa started crying. "We have stayed her t-too long. We must leave."

"You guys don't have to leave! This is your home now, too. Right, Sirius?" Remus said.

"Of course!" Sirius answered.

Narcissa ran down the hall and Renus followed and Sirius asked Starry to get the boys out of the room.

Down the hall, Remus caught up to Narcissa. He stopped her from running.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I'm falling in love with you." She said quietly and turned away.

"What?"

She turned back around quickly and said, "I'm falling in love with you!"

Remus's jaw dropped and quickly shut it. He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. He's had feelings for her for a while now but decided to never act on them.

"We have to leave!" Narcissa cried.

Starry quickly got the boys out of the room and Sirius hugged them both.

"Draco, I know you don't want to leave but this is not how you should have handled this. Sirius said. You could have talked to your Mum about this instead of running from her. She's down the hall crying. And Harry, you need to be a good friend. You don't do that by barricading yourselves."

"He's my brother and I'm not letting him leave." Harry said.

Sirius smiled and shook his head knowing that he would have done the same thing when he was younger.

"Draco, go talk to your Mum." Sirius said.

"Fine." Draco said and walked down the hallway to find her.

He found her a minute after and stopped in his tracks.

His Mum was kissing Remus.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mum!" Draco yelled in shock.

"Draco! Listen-" Narcissa started before Draco ran off back towards Harry's room.

Draco ran to Harry and grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room and shut it with Sirius standing there.

"Come on boys." Sirius said to the door. "You can at least let me in."

"Can I trust you?" Draco yelled back.

"Obviously." Sirius said back.

Draco opened the door and pulled Sirius inside quickly.

"What's going on now?" Sirius asked. Draco ignored his question and started pushing the furniture back in front of the door.

"Do the charm that makes it so no one can hear us." Draco demanded.

"Oh um-" Sirius said and rubbed his neck.

"It's called Silencio." Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said and did the charm.

"What's going on, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Remus and my Mum were kissing." Draco said.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

Draco and Harry looked at Sirius with surprised looks.

'He's supposed to be the adult, why is he yelling?' Draco thought to himself.

"Are you jealous, Padfoot?" Harry asked.

A couple months back, there was a new girl in their class and she seemed to like Draco. Draco started trying to impress her and Harry got mad that his attention was towards the girl, instead of him. Remus and Sirius told Harry that it was called 'jealousy'.

"Uh, no-" Sirius said as his cheeks grew red. "I'm just angry that he didn't tell me that him and Narcissa had a thing."

"You're mad?" Draco yelled. "She's my Mum!"

"Of course, Draco. I understand that you're hurt, but hiding in here won't help." Sirius patted his shoulder.

"You said I could trust you." Draco said.

"You can!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm not going to throw you out there and force you to talk with her."

"Thank you but I think I should go out there." Draco said with a nervous look at the door.

"Well, what do you want to say to her?" Sirius asked. "Practice on us and you won't be nervous."

"Yeah! Pretend that I'm your Mum!" Harry laughed. "Padfoot, make me look like Aunt Cissy!"

Sirius laughed along with Harry.

"I'm angry because she didn't tell me and she was hiding it. I'm also angry because she wants us to move out." Draco said.

"You're not mad that they were kissing?" Sirius asked.

"No." Draco said slowly. "I like Remus."

"What about Uncle Lucius?" Harry asked.

"I miss him but he's not here anymore. Remus is." Draco said.

Draco moved the stuff away from the door and opened it to find his Mom sitting against the wall crying.

"Where's Remus?" Draco asked quietly. He knew that Remus and Harry were listening behind the door.

"Draco!" Narcissa said loudly and looked up in shock. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked and sat down next to his Mum against the wall.

"There wasn't anything to tell. I started to like him and felt bad so I decided it was time to move. That was our first, and last, kiss." Narcissa explained.

"Why last?" Draco asked as he played with his hands.

"I would never do anything that would hurt you. It's only been two years since your father passed away." She said quietly as a tear rolled down her face.

"But I like Remus. I don't mind if you kiss him again." Draco smiled at his Mum.

"Really?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but do we have to move? This is my home now and I don't want to go away and be lonely. Harry is my best friend. Please let me stay here." Draco pleaded.

"We can stay." Narcissa said.

"Yay!" Came a yell from the room. Harry yelled and opened the door to hug Draco. "We won!"

Draco smiled and hugged Harry back. Then he turned to his Mum and gave her the biggest hug. "Thanks, Mum."

"Can Harry and I go to the Weasley's?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but ask Sirius if Harry can go." Narcissa answered.

The boys ran off to find Sirius downstairs while Narcissa went to knock on Remus's door.

"Come in." He answered back.

She opened the door and walked in to see Remus sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Hello." She said.

Remus put the book down in surprise and looked at Narcissa.

"I thought you and Draco would have left by now." Remus said quietly. "How is he?"

"He's fine. I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall." Narcissa said.

"It's fine." Remus gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry for the kiss. I don't know what came over me. I could blame it on the beast within. Whatever it was, it won't happen again. I hope we'll remain friends."

"No." Narcissa said.

"No?" Remus said, surprised and stood up. "I guess I understand.

Before Remus could finish his sentence, Narcissa walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Remus kissed her back but immediately felt bad about Draco and stopped the kiss.

"No!" Remus said sternly. "What about Draco?"

"He told me that he didn't mind if we were together." Narcissa explained.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yes. He said he likes you." Narcissa answered.

"Well where is he?" Remus asked with excitement. "I want to talk to him."

"Him and Harry went to the Weasley's." She answered.

"Well, I'll be back!" Remus said and kissed Narcissa's cheek.

He walked out of the room and went down the stairs.

"I'll be back Paddy!" Remus said cheerfully to Sirius.

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that!" Sirius said back.

"I know!" Remus yelled and went to the fireplace.

A few minutes later, he was in the Weasley's house.

"Remus! Hello dear. We weren't expecting you. Are you hungry?" Molly asked.

"No thank you, Molly. I'm here to see Draco." He said.

"He's upstairs with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She just got here a little while ago." Molly said. "Go ahead."

Remus walked up the many stairs until he reached the room and knocked on the door. Ron let him in and he smiled at the kids.

"Hey kids. Draco, can I talk to you outside?" Remus asked.

Draco nodded. Him and Harry got up and walked to Remus.

"Sorry Harry, but I need to talk to him alone." Remus said.

Harry frowned and walked back to sit on the bed and watched as they left the room.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Looks like Draco has a new Dad." Harry said in a sarcastic tone and threw a fake wand at the floor.

"You should be Happy for him, Harry. It's not like Remus is going to replace Draco's Dad." Hermione said.

"Remus and Sirius are supposed to be raising me but they're not my Dads. I'll never have a Dad or a Mum. It's not fair. Draco has a Mum and had a Dad and now he'll have a step Dad." Harry stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Did you see how happy Remus was to see Draco?"

"Remus loves you too, Harry." Hermione said.

"I'm going home." Harry said harshly and ran downstairs to the fireplace.

Meanwhile, Remus and Draco were walking outside around the house.

"So, I talked to your Mum." Remus said.

"Well, did you guys kiss again?" Draco asked.

Remus's cheeks grew pink and he tried to avoid the question. "So! You really don't mind?"

"No. It's not like you're trying to replace my father." Draco said.

"Of course I'm not." Remus smiled.

"If you and my Mum ever got married, you'd be my Step Father." Draco thought out loud.

"We had our first kiss today, I think it's a bit too soon to talk about marriage." Remus laughed. "If we ever cross that road, mine and your relationship wouldn't have to change. We could still be friends like we are now. Just know that I love you like I love Harry."

"You can be my Step Dad." Draco said. "You love me the same as Harry but if you ever married my Mum, you'd be like my Dad. Dad's love their son more than they love their Godson."

"I love Harry as much as I'd love my own son. But he'll never be my son, I will never replace his Dad." Remus smiled at Draco. "It doesn't mean that I can't love him as much as I'd love a son. The same with you. Let's go back inside I need to talk to Harry."

They went back inside and went upstairs to the room to find no Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked the kids.

"He left." Ron said. "He wanted to go home."

"Why?" Draco asked. "He's never left without me before."

"I think he's jealous and angry about not having parents." Hermione said and got up off the floor.

"I better go home to talk to him." Remus said and headed downstairs.

"I have to go home now, too. I'm glad our fireplace was connected with yours and Harry's so I can visit. Bye guys." Hermione left the room.

"I'll stay a little longer." Draco said to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny smiled at Draco as he sat down with Ron to play chess.

Remus arrived back at home and went to Harry's room. He knocked on the door a few times and opened it to find that he wasn't in there.

He went back downstairs to see if he walked past Harry in the kitchen or sitting room and he wasn't there.

'Great! He ran away again.' He thought to himself.

He went upstairs to Sirius's room to tell him that Harry was missing.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Harry? Harry James Potter. He's 8 and about this high." He used his hand to measure how tall Harry was. "He has messy, jet black hair and a lightning bolt on his head."

"I know blood well who he is!" Sirius said. "He's not missing you git. He asked me if he could visit Severus and Dumbledore. I said yes since it's the Easter holidays and they're not particularly busy. He also wanted to see Fred and George."

"You let him go there alone?" Remus asked angrily. "Every time he goes to Hogwarts, he finds trouble."

"I took him there myself and delivered him to Albus." Sirius said and rolled his eyes. "Anything else you'd like to say to question my parenting skills?"

Remus sat down in the chair by Sirius's bed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. It's been a weird day."

"Yeah mate. I could tell. Harry was fuming when he came home. Whatever happened, you should give him time to talk to someone besides us." Sirius patted his friend's shoulder. "He has a rough life."

"Yeah well it seems like we're doing an awful job with him." Remus said.

"We're?" Sirius joked with his friend.

"Sometimes, I wonder what good we did by saving him. Then I shudder to think if he would still be alive if Lucius never found him." Remus said. "We never properly thanked him. He brought us Harry and he helped clear your name. I really do miss him. Makes me feel awful about having feelings for his wife."

"Who did you like before the feelings for Cissy surfaced?" Sirius asked before opening a book to read.

Remus looked at Sirius with a look of longing and turned away before he could notice. "I've had a crush on the same person since we were in Hogwarts. The crush faded away a while after James and Lily died. Resurfaced a few years ago but I pushed it aside."

"Who?" Sirius asked and put the book down to look at his friend.

"You didn't know hi- uh her. You didn't know her." Remus answered.

"Whoever it was missed out on you, mate." Sirius smiled at him.

Remus smiled at Sirius and picked up a book.

"You can stay in here if you'd like until Harry comes back. Or you can go back and give Cissy some company in her room." Sirius said and winked at Remus.

"I'll stay in here." Remus said.

"Professor, I have a question." Harry asked Albus Dumbledore while sitting in the comfortable chair in his office.

"What is it, Harry?" The old man asked.

"Well, I was at the Weasley's house and got mad and left then I thought of something. I felt ridiculous for never asking this before. Is there a way to go back in time to bring my parents back?"

"Well-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted.

"Because Draco has a Mom and had a Dad and he's now going to have another Dad. Hermione has both parents and so does Ron. Soon, Padfoot will probably have a family and be someone's Dad. I'll get in the way of everyone's family."

"Harry, you are apart of their family too." Dumbledore replied.

"I know. I'm probably like the annoying nephew that they're forced to deal with. Like with the Dursley's. I want my own Mum and my own Dad. I don't like being without parents." Harry said and looked the other way to hide a tear.

"I'm afraid that there is no way to go back and save them. I'm sorry, Harry. But you're wrong about how they feel about you." Dumbledore said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he asked, "Can I see Severus?"

"Yes, I'm sure he could use the company." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Do you know where his office is?

"No sir. Besides, Padfoot doesn't trust me to be here without someone to watch me." Harry said as he rolled his eyes again.

Dumbledore walked Harry down to the dungeons to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Snape answered.

"You have a visitor." Dumbledore answered.

Snape opened the door and looked to see Harry.

"Potter?" He said in a surprised tone.

"Hello, Severus." Harry said with a smile. "I was around so I decided to visit. Soon I'll be around every day and I can visit you every day if you'd like."

"That's not necessary but come in." Snape said.

"It's your responsibility to take him home, Severus. Apparently, Sirius doesn't trust him here without supervision." Dumbledore said and tried to do a successful eye roll and chuckled when he failed.

Snape nodded and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Harry.

"I just wanted to talk." Harry said and sat down in Snape's chair.

Snape rolled his eyes and sat in a different seat.

"What about?" Snape asked.

"Well, I was wondering if there's a way to go back in time." Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape said and got up to go to his cabinet.

"There is?" Harry said in disbelief as a whole new set of anger poured through him towards Dumbledore.

"Yes. It's called a time turner." Snape got one out of the cabinet and showed it to Harry.

"Did anyone ever try to use it to bring back my parents?" Harry asked as he examined it.

"No, it can only go back a couple hours." Snape answered.

"What about the day that it happened? Someone could have used it to save them." Harry said angrily.

"I tried." Snape said quietly.

"What?" Harry said in shock. "Everyone told me that you hated my parents and that's why you don't like me."

"Harry I like you a lot more than I'd like to admit. I hated your Dad but it was mostly jealousy. I loved your Mum." Snape sighed.

"Wow." Harry said.

"I had just found out about their death when I went to the house and found them. It was before Hagrid took you and you were in the crib crying. I don't know why I didn't pick you up to make you stop crying. Looking back on it now, I realize how much of an arse I was. After holding onto your Mom and crying I left and went to get this." He held up the time turner. "I returned to a hill near your house and turned it back 4 times. I ended up turning it too far and spent most of the time crying until it was getting closer to Voldemort appearing. When it was only a half hour away, I was walking down the hill. I was going to knock on the door and warn them to leave. I was stopped when I was in the yard. Someone put a full body-bind curse on me. He also made it so no one could see me. I was left there and watched as Voldemort appeared in their yard. I heard James yell to Lily to take you to the nursery. They were both defenseless; not that it would have helped. I heard James yelling. Then it was quiet and I could hear bits of what Lily was whispering to you. Voldemort told Lily to step aside but she shielded you. I heard her screams and cried silently. I felt like dying because I couldn't help her. I heard his laughs change to yelling. Then I heard you crying. I was left there until the curse wore off."

"Who left you there?" Harry asked quietly with tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Snape said.

"If I ever find out who it was, I'll kill them." Harry said angrily.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I don't even know if the wizard that stopped me is still alive." Snape lied. "You know, I always thought you'd be in Gryffindor like your parents. But, it seems like you have the same Slytherin qualities that I have."

"I wouldn't mind being like you, Severus." Harry smiled. "Ron told me that only the bad wizards and witches end up in Slytherin and everyone in that house is evil."

"Mr. Weasley is incorrect. First off, there was a Gryffindor who was friends with your father, Remus and Sirius that ended up bad." Snape said.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said.

"Yes." Snape said. "Secondly, do you think I am evil?"

"No." Harry answered.

"I'm not the only good Slytherin." Snape patted Harry's shoulder. "Did you want to talk about anything else?"

"You loved my Mom in the way that parents love each other? You wanted to kiss her?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yes." Snape said nervously. He thought his conversation was going good but he wasn't ready to gave Harry 'The Talk'.

"Do you feel that way about anyone else?" Harry asked.

"No." Snape replied. "I have only had feelings for your mother and I will never feel that way towards anyone else."

"Can I live with you?" Harry asked.

"What?" Snape almost choked.

"I want a Dad." Harry said. "You were almost my Dad."

"Tell me, Harry. How did I almost become your Dad?" Snape asked with humor in his voice.

"You loved my mom." Harry said innocently.

"Yes, but she did not love me." Snape said.

"So?"

"You can't force love on someone, Harry."

"Ron has a mother and a father. Hermione has a mother and a father, too. Draco has a Mum and had a Dad. And now, Moony loves Draco's Mum so he will have another Dad. Padfoot seems to love a lot of girls so he will have a family and be someone's Dad. I'll be the kid that isn't their own that they are forced to take care of. Moony will love Draco more than he loves me." Harry explained.

"Harry, Remus and Sirius love you very much. A lot of people do. A lot of people also love Draco. He's my Godson, you know." Severus said.

"Of course he is." Harry said sarcastically which made Snape laugh.

"When you went missing along with the other kids, Sirius and Remus freaked out. They were so scared that something had happened to you. Do you know why Remus couldn't take care of you after your parents died?" Snape asked.

"Because he's a werewolf." Harry answered.

"Yes, he couldn't care for you alone. I saw him multiple times after and he was very sad looking. He was never happy. I've heard him ask Albus about you. Remus begged him to let him see you but it didn't do any good. He loves you more than you'll any know. Sirius spent years in Azkaban in pain because of you and your parents. He felt horrible for not being there for you." Severus said.

"Why didn't you take me?" Harry asked.

"I already told you. I was an arse." Snape answered.

"Oh." Harry said with a laugh. "Now I feel like an arse for thinking that they didn't love me."

"Watch your language." Snape said.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said sheepishly. "I'm ready to go home."

"Okay, let's go." Snape said and stood up off of the uncomfortable chair.

Snape and Harry went in the floo and appeared back at the Black mansion.

Remus was in the kitchen with Sirius when he heard them and ran to the sitting room. He saw them hug and he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

"Bye Severus. Can I visit you again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, just give me a heads up next time to make sure I'm not busy." Snape answered.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

Snape left through the floo and Harry turned to find Remus standing a few feet away. Harry ran to him and started crying into his sleeve. Remus started crying too.

"Harry." Remus said and stepped back. "What's going on?"

"I want my Mum and Dad. You have your own family now and soon Padfoot will too. Draco will be your son and it's not fair because I want to be your son." Harry said and cried harder. "I'm sorry for being jealous, I know you love me but it's not fair."

"I know it's not fair, Harry. If your Dad was still alive, he would be the best father you could wish for. Far better than I would ever be. I would never try to replace him. I love you as if you're my son but you're not my son." Remus took a break. "You're also my family and that will never change. Narcissa and me have had one kiss. No on has said anything about marriage or about me being Draco's Step Dad. If that ever happened, I would love you no less than I do now. If Sirius ever finds someone, he will always love you as much as he does now. I wish I could have saved your Mum and Dad. I would have gladly died to spare their lives but that's not how it turned out. When something is bothering you, it's okay to talk to someone about it but I wish you would talk to me too."

"I'm sorry, Moony." Harry said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Remus sighed. "Did you have fun at Hogwarts?"

"I had fun with Severus but not Dumbledore. I asked Severus if I could live with him." Harry said sheepishly.

"You did?" Remus asked and felt that pang of jealousy grow.

"Yes. He doesn't have a family and the only girl he ever loved was my Mum." Harry said. "But I want to stay here. If that's okay."

"Of course it is." Remus said. "Let's go find Sirius and go out for ice cream."

"Good idea." Harry said.


	27. Chapter 27

**So it's been way too long since updating the story and I'm sorry. I've been pretty busy lately but I'm trying to get back on track.**

 **I'm putting this information here for anyone that's confused on the ages and dates because I was while I reread it a few minutes ago.**

 **Chapter 22 (Lucius dying) happened in November 1986. Harry and Draco were still 6.**

 **The beginning of Chapter 25 (when Draco had a talk with Mrs. Greene) happened in February 1987. He was still 6. The end of chapter 25 (Remus and Narcissa kissed) happened a little over 2 years after Lucius' death around March 1988. Draco is 7 and will be 8 in June. Ron is 8 and Harry is 7. Hermione's 8. I'll be fast forwarding things a bit so we can get the kids to Hogwarts!**

 **Also! I made a few changes in some of the chapters starting with Chapter 22.**

Draco Malfoy woke up with a grin. Today was the day that he has been waiting for. He was finally eleven years old! He would soon be off to Hogwarts with his best friends and have the time of his life.

Draco got up out of bed and went to the calendar to make sure that it was indeed June 5th.

Everyone in the mansion could hear a scream coming from his room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran up to the room. Sirius dramatically kicked the door down in fear of an intruder being in there.

Draco started laughing at the confused looks on their faces. "I'm eleven!" He yelled and ran out the door and down the hallway.

The adults all laughed and went back to what they were doing.

Draco stopped in front of Harry's room and banged open the door and screamed, "Harry! Today's the day!"

Harry was still in bed and moaned. He sat up and threw a pillow at his friend and laid back down.

"I know, you nut!" Harry laughed. "You've been counting down the day for weeks! You just did this yesterday! Woke me up at six in the morning to tell me that tomorrow was your birthday. Thank you for at least waiting until 6:30 to wake me up today."

"You're bloody lucky I didn't wake you up at midnight you git." Draco laughed and walked to the bed and stole his blanket. "Get up!"

"Hand me my pillow." Harry demanded.

"No, why?" Draco asked. "You're not going back to sleep."

"I just want to hit you with it again." Harry said and got out of bed. He nonchalantly walked to the pillow and picked it up to throw it at his friend.

"You arse." Draco said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Harry asked playfully.

"I called you an arse you git." Draco said and threw the pillow back at him.

"Do you kiss your Mum with that mouth? Maybe I should go ask her." Harry said and started walking to the door.

Draco started laughing nervously and pulled Harry back. If his Mum ever heard him swear, he was sure to be a goner.

"Happy Birthday Draco." Harry said and gave Draco a hug.

"Thank you Harold." Draco said.

"Ugh, you know I hate being called that." Harry groaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harold." Draco whispered in his ear.

"That's it!" Harry stopped the hug and walked to the door. "I bet I can find your Mum and tell her about how dirty your mouth is faster than you can get down the stairs!"

Harry ran out the room and down the steps. Draco ran faster than he could so Harry tried as hard as he could. He ran into Sirius in the kitchen and fell back.

"What's going on, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Harry said with his sweetest smile. "Where's Aunt Cissy?"

"She's outside talking to Remus. Draco just went out there." Sirius answered and helped Harry off the floor.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled which made Sirius jump and ran out the door.

Harry ran outside to see Narcissa and Remus sitting in the chairs under a nearby tree. Draco was hugging his Mum and Remus was pat him on the back.

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to the three.

"Good morning, Harry." Remus said.

"Good morning, Uncle Moony." Harry said. "Same to you, Aunt Bella."

"Good morning to you too, Harry. We were just wishing Draco a Happy Birthday." Narcissa said and smiled at her son. "I can't believe you lot will be off to Hogwarts this year."

"If Draco even makes it to September. He woke me up at 6:30." Harry laughed and took a seat next to his uncle. "You wait until it's my birthday. You're going to regret waking up Harry James Potter."

"You don't scare me, Potter." Draco said.

"You should be. No one messes with my sleep. Birthdays are my favorite because it's a day that we can all stay home from school." Harry said. "That means sleeping in!"

Everyone laughed and Sirius brought out breakfast and set it on the table in front of Draco.

"While you were all messing around, I worked my arse off in the kitchen making Draco's favorite for breakfast." Sirius complained and sat down.

"Language, Sirius." Narcissa said.

"Oh please. I'm sure they swear all the time up there in their rooms." Sirius said.

Harry gave a pointed look at Draco which Sirius didn't miss.

"Narcissa and I cook almost every day." Remus said. "Draco likes your pancakes most for some unknown reason. Which is why you offered to cook this morning."

"He makes them the sweetest." Draco said with a smile. "Thank you, Uncle Sirius."

"No problem, kid. Happy Birthday." Sirius smiled. "Dig in."

Everyone ate happily under the tree and talked about the party they were having later on. The Weasley's and Grangers were obviously going to be there. Severus would be coming a little later because of the classes that he had to teach at Hogwarts. Draco was sad that Fred and George wouldn't be there but he knew that they wanted to be. They were too busy finishing off their second year of Hogwarts to come.

After breakfast, the adults told Harry and Draco to either stay upstairs or outside in the yard for a little while to set up. They happily chose to go outside with their brooms which meant that they didn't need to help clean up. The Weasley's came to the mansion just after breakfast to help decorate.

Molly sent Ron and Ginny outside to play with Harry and Draco. Soon enough, a two on two game of Quidditch was happening out in the yard. It was Ron and Harry against Draco and Ginny. Ron and Draco were the keepers while Ginny and Harry were the chasers.

The teams were neck and neck with points when Narcissa came out to call them all inside.

"Aww! One more goal Aunt Cissy?" Ginny asked.

"I guess that's alright." Narcissa smiled and called out the other adults to watch. Soon enough they were all cheering on both teams who seemed to drag on the last goal.

Harry and Ginny were both the same speed and strength so they seemed to get the quaffle stolen by each other as soon as it was in their hands. Soon enough, Ginny had the quaffle and she faked left and flew right and threw it past Ron for the win. Draco cheered and flew on the ground next to Ginny and gave her a hug, which resulted in a blush from Ginny.

After they separated, they all ran in the house to the sound of the doorbell being rang. Narcissa had Draco open the door and greet the Grangers.

"Happy Birthday, Draco!" Hermione said as soon as Draco opened the door.

Hermione walked up to Draco and gave him a quick hug which resulted in a blush from Draco and a face of jealousy from Ginny and Ron.

"Happy Birthday, Draco." Jean and Steven said.

"Thank you very much and thanks for coming." Draco smiled.

A noise from the fireplace made Draco run up to the visitor in surprise.

"Severus!" Draco said and hugged his Godfather. "I thought you would be late!"

"I talked Dumbledore into letting the classes end early today." Severus smiled. "I didn't want to miss anything. Happy Birthday Draco."

"Thank you!" Draco said. "Soon enough I'll be a student in your class and I'll be able to see you every day!"

"Oh joy!" Severus joked.

After Draco was done welcoming and thanking his guests, he finally noticed the decorations.

"Wow! Slytherin decorations." Draco said in awe of the green and silver all around the mansion. "I love it! Thanks guys!"

"So you still want to be in Slytherin? I figured you would have changed houses by now." Severus said.

"Yes. My Dad was in Slytherin and so was Mum. It feels right. There are good Slytherins, like you." Draco said.

Severus smiled and stayed quiet. He wished he could have stayed good throughout his life at Hogwarts.

Everyone sat down in the decorated dining room for an early dinner. Starry and Dobby appeared in the room to help them serve the food but Draco told them that they had the day off. He offered for them to stay for his birthday party but he insisted that they didn't have to. The invitation made both Starry and Dobby cry for about five minutes before accepting the offer to stay.

The adults asked Draco what he wanted to eat at his party and they offered a number of fancy dishes. He chose the most non-fancy dish he could think of- chicken and chips with a salad.

"Can I open presents while we eat so we can all play Quidditch outside before it gets dark?" Draco asked.

"That is fine with me." Narcissa answered and motioned for Remus to help her bring in the gifts.

They sat the big pile of gifts on the floor next to Draco's seat. He picked up a big green gift and was about to open it when he was stopped by Harry.

"Open mine first." Harry insisted.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled but grabbed the gift with the label that read, 'From Harry'. There was a card with the gift but of course he opened the gift first, as all kids do.

He opened the box and gently picked up a small statue that was moving. The statue was a lion with a snake loosely wrapped around the neck. The lion's head moved around while the snake slithered around it's head. Draco smiled at Harry and carefully put it down onto the table and opened the card.

"Read it out loud." Harry said

"Happy Birthday to one of my best friends in the world. I know this is the year that we will be both heading to Hogwarts and we will be apart more than we have been in a long time. You'll be in Slytherin and I'll be in Gryffindor. Although Slytherin and Gryffindor are known to be rivals, I want you to know that you will always be my best friend. I'll always be there for you and I'm sure you will be for me as well. We've lived together for quite some time and we've been living like brothers rather than friends so I wanted to make it official. There's a secret chamber in the statue and to find it, push the hidden button on the lion's heart. Love always, Harry James Potter."

Draco smiled at Harry and found the button on the lion and pressed it. Out of the bottom of the statue came a piece of rolled up paper. On the paper was an official 'Ministry of Magic' seal. The paper read, 'I hearby announce Draco Lucius Malfoy to be the official brother of Harry James Potter for the rest of their lives.' It was signed by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. It was also signed by Narcissa as she's the parent of Draco and by Sirius since he's the guardian of Harry.

Draco looked up with small tears in his eyes that he quickly tried to hide. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, brother. I had help from Remus writing it. Now you can never get rid of me. Even if you ever want to end our friendship." Harry smiled.

"Why would I ever want to do that." Draco smiled back.

Draco continued opening up his presents after everyone got a look at the statue and read the card. He got a new broom from Sirius, some fudge from Molly and Arthur, a book of the history of the Slytherin house from Hermione, a book on teeth hygiene from Hermione's parents, a snake necklace from Narcissa, a rare set of Slytherin chess and potions from Severus, a pair of green and silver socks with a snake from Dobby and Starry, some chocolate frogs from Ron and a card from Ginny. He even got a pass from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour from Remus. While at Hogwarts, all Draco had to do to get a free ice cream was rub the pass and whatever flavor he wanted appeared in front of him.

"Thank you all so much." Draco said with as much love as he could.

"Wait, I forgot about this." Severus said. "Fred and George asked me to give this to you. They told me to tell you that they made it themselves."

Draco opened the paper to find a book called, 'Best Pranks for a First Year Slytherin'.

Draco laughed and showed the book to Harry but purposely hid it from the adults in the room.

"I also have one more but it's not from me." Narcissa said and handed Draco a box.

He opened the box and started crying as soon as he saw what was inside. It was a silver and green Slytherin watch.

"This was Dad's." Draco said.

"He got it when he turned eleven. He got it from your grandfather, Abraxas, who also got it when he turned eleven from his father. Your Dad was very excited to give this to you." Narcissa said with tears in her eyes.

Draco got up and ran to his Mum and gave her a hug and started crying in her shoulder.

"He loved you so much, Draco." Narcissa said as she rubbed her son's back.

"I miss him." Draco said.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then he went back to his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you all very much." Draco said. "Who's ready for Quidditch?"

They all cleared the table and headed out for a fun game of Quidditch. As Draco spent the rest of the night with his friends and family, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest eleven year old around. It was one of his favorite birthdays he's ever had.


End file.
